Totally a Good Idea
by SisterKit'n'Kat
Summary: After a series of failed relationships Kurt and Blaine have had enough! They decide to have a baby, even though they are just roommates, nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first continueing fanfiction (That I've started posting). I have the second chapter planned out, but I don't know when I will be updateing. Chances are I won't update if I don't get enough positive feedback!

Review and let me know what you think :D

I do not own glee.

**SPOILER WARNING: **There is a slight spoiler for _How I Met Your Mother._ (Season 7 Episode 11, I think.)

* * *

><p>"It's not you, it's me." John said that cliché phrase, obviously trying to sound convincing.<p>

"John, cut the crap." Kurt said sharply. Normally, Kurt would be all emotional about a break-up even if he wasn't heartbroken over it. But _this _is beyond ridiculous. John was the fifth guy in the last year to break up with Kurt. The same lines were being used over and over. Quite frankly, Kurt was _sick_ of it. He was getting to the bottom of this.

Why the hell do guys want to break up with him?

"Huh?" John was confused now.

"You are the fifth guy to lay that _genius, original_ break-up line on me_._" Kurt glared, "Cut the _crap,_ and tell me why you want to break up with me."

"Uhh…" John was not expecting this reaction. He was expecting Kurt to be all vulnerable, expecting him to burst into tears so John could comfort him and get some please-don't-leave-me/break-up sex.

Well, he was way off.

"_Well,_"

"I - you…uh"

"What _is _the reason?" Kurt had a look of impatient anger. If John didn't answer him soon, Kurt would definitely crazy-diva-bitch on him, a funny, but scary sight to see.

"Kurt," John sighed in his attempt to relax and come up with an answer that wouldn't get Kurt more angry. "you're a great guy, and all. Fucking _fantastic _in bed, I mean that thing you do with your -"

"Stop right there." Kurt sighed, holding up his hand. "Get to the point."

"But you want to settle down, have kids. That kind of crap is the exact _opposite _of what I want." Kurt seemed surprised at the answer.

* * *

><p>"- I'm still young I don't want to settle down. I want to fool around while I still can." A few blocks away from the discussion Kurt and John were having, Blaine and his (now ex) boyfriend were having more or less the same conversation. Except this conversation was over the phone.<p>

"Okay, Jake. Fool around." Blaine wasn't really into Jake anyway. He just wanted get off the phone as soon as he could, now that he had his answer.

"Sorry, Blaine. You're just so clingy and to be honest I think I could score someone hotter." Blaine rolled his eyes. Jake never knew what to say, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Oh, shit. Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud…What I meant to say was -"

Blaine hung up the phone. Normally, he would remain his dapper self and wait until Jake managed to find a nice way to put whatever he was going to say, or until he realised that he should stop talking. But Blaine couldn't be bothered to listen.

Blaine Anderson was twenty-seven years old. He had curly black hair, he was also shorter than most guys so his old high school friends good-naturedly called him 'Hobbit'. Blaine was a musician. He loved performing on stages but, to be honest, he preferred just performing on streets and in coffee shops.

Kurt Hummel was Blaine's roommate and best-friend-since-high-school. He, also, was twenty-seven. He had straight brown hair that was always neatly, and perfectly, styled. Kurt's ex cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, nick-named him porcelain in high school, not many people call him porcelain anymore. He was in the fashion design business. As much as he liked his job, he kept waiting to be promoted or, if not, start performing again.

Oh - Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Kurt. You're home-" Kurt slammed the door with great force, "-early." Blaines voice went up at the action.

Kurt marched over to sofa and plonked down next to Blaine. "Hey, what happened?" asked Blaine as Kurt crossed his arms angrily.

"John dumped me. The _bastard._"

"You're kidding, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Blaine?"

Blaine looked over Kurts features, carefully. His eyes were a stormy green-grey colour which only happened when he was thoroughly pissed off. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. No pain, no regret.

"Yes, actually. Angry beyond belief, but okay."

"So, I'm okay. I wasn't in love with him or anything…Now that I think about it, there wasn't much of a connection. I was just wasting my time, truth be told."

Blaine smiled. He was glad that Kurt wasn't heartbroken or anything. "Well, looks like me and you are on the same page." Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I just got dumped myself." Blaine explained.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry!" Kurt tackled Blaine in a hug that had them both nearly lying on the couch. Blaine started laughing lightly as he hugged Kurt back. "What's so funny?"

"Weren't you listening? I said I'm on the _same_ page as you. I got dumped, but I'm _fine,_ I'm not heartbroken."

"Oh!" Kurt blushed slightly and sat up. But then he started smirking, "So you _don't_ want my special break-up cuddles. Okay then." he stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"No! I still want my cuddles." Blaine sat up and started to pout. "_Pllleeeeaase,_ can I still have my special Kurt-cuddles." Kurt stopped and turned around a few feet away from the kitchen.

"Hmmm…Nope! Special healing break-up cuddles are only for little heartbroken _hobbits._" Kurt joked.

"Oh," Blaine smirked "but I _am_ heartbroken. I so heartbroken, I'm gonna CRY!" Blaine dropped his head into his hands and started to make the most pathetic, and funny, fake wailing sounds. They started off quiet, but they progressively got louder. "Boo hoo. _Boo_ Hoo. BOOO _Hoo_. BOOOOOHOOOOO! **BOOOO** _H_-oof"

Kurt ran across the room and jumped, knocking Blaine, and the couch, backwards. Now Blaine, and himself, were on the floor -side-by-side- laughing so hard that they would have floated to the ceiling if Mary Poppins was real.

When they calmed down a little, Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and hugged him the best he could while they were still on the floor, chuckling slightly.

"There." Kurt smiled, "You got your hug. Happy?"

"Very."

They stood up, put the sofa back in place and sat down. They sat in a comfortable silence until Kurt asked, "So…uh. Why did Jake break up with you?"

"Hmm? Oh! Basically, he said that he wants to fool around with no emotional connections. He doesn't want to have a relationship while he's still young and attractive. Well, that's what I get for dating someone who's twenty-four..." Blaine turned his head, and saw Kurts wide eyes and gaping mouth. "What?"

"That's the reason John broke up with me!"

"That's the reason Jo- with you? _Really?_ That doesn't make any sense! John's _two _years older than you! HE'S TWENTY-NINE. What the -"

"I know, right."

"Jesus, Kurt. He dumps you because you want to settle down! I'd _love_ to see him pick someone as nice, generous, _loveable_ and pure settle-down material up again." Blaine realised what he just said and blushed a little.

"Yeah, well. Screw him. His loss." Kurt shrugged, and took out his phone. "Blaine it's getting late and we still haven't had dinner, yet."

"Yeah, you're right." Blaine started thinking, "Hey, Kurt, you got work tomorrow?" Of course Blaine already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"No, why?"

"Well, you and me just got dumped so…" Blaine didn't even have to finish the sentence for Kurt to catch on.

They caught each others eye and smiled.

"Pizza and Wine." They said simultaneously.

Blaine jumped off the couch to get the wine out of the kitchen, meanwhile, Kurt was ordering the pizza.

* * *

><p>Everytime Kurt or Blaine turned single they ordered pizza, drank wine and rocked out to music. It had been a tradition since they moved in together. However, if the recently single were totally heartbroken with a break-up, they wouldn't do it until the heartbroken recuperated. This tradition was strictly a fun one. No depressed-drunken-heartache <em>allowed<em>.

Blaine was already half-drunk by the time the doorbell rang. By then, they were jumping, singing and dancing around the apartment, rocking out to _So What _by _Pink_ (Blaines love for Pink and Katy Perry never changed). They were just under half-way through the song when Kurt answered the door.

If you've ever been to Kurt and Blaines apartment, you would know that when you walk through the door, you're in their living room. So when Kurt went to get the door, he only had to walk a couple metres away from Blaine and the sofa to answer the door.

"Thanks, man." The guy said as Kurt handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. Kurt nodded, mumbling a quick 'Y'welcome.' and taking the pizza out of the pizza guys hands.

He shut the door. When Kurt turned around, Blaine was dancing on the back of the sofa. _This isn't gonna end well_, he thought.

Blaine was singing at the top of his lungs "You weren't there, you never were. You want it all, but that's not fair. I gave you life, I gave my all. You weren't there. You let me FALL!" Just then, as if it were scripted, Blaine started to lose his balance.

Just before Blaine started to fall, Kurt tossed the pizza box to the side, dropped to his knees and did a power slide across the floor. Thankfully, Kurt managed to catch Blaine in his arms, mid-power slide.

They both laughed, before jumping back up and singing along to the music. "SO WHAT? I'M STILL A ROCK STAR!"

When the song was coming to an end, Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the TV, pretending that it was their ex's. "Ba-da-da-da, da da." They both stuck up their middle finger and blew a raspberry towards the TV.

"Thanks for catching me, Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt into bone crushing hug.

"No problem." Kurt tried to hug back at the same strength, but he couldn't. "Blaine," he gasped, "you're squishing me!"

Blaine loosened his grip, and let go of Kurt. "Sorry," he said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Kurt picked up the pizza and sat down with him.

After they finished the pizza and had a little more wine in them, they started talking about how much they both wanted to have kids before they turn thirty ("-because thirty seems a little old to have kids, y'know. I don't want to be turning forty when my kid's only coming up six, or something." "I know. It's not like we're aging backwards, or something cool like that.").

Kurt finished the glass of wine that he was drinking, while Blaine kept on talking "…you see Kurt, you and me are both awesome. We are very attractive gay guys in New York City. I can't understand why guys aren't lining up outside our doorstep, begging to have our babies." Blaine slurred slightly on the last sentence.

"Well, they're not. We're not gonna find a decent guy anytime soon, at the rate we're going. But y' never know. The universe might surprise us." Kurt shrugged, and turned back to the TV. "Maybe our awesomeness is too powerful for people to cope with, unless they are the same level of awesome. That's why you and me are friends."

Blaine started watching again, too. A rerun of _How I Met Your Mother_ was on. Hey, wait. Wasn't this the episode where -? It _was_.

Blaine suddenly had the best idea that he had ever thought of, in his drunken state. Kurt was right. They weren't going to find a guy, unless he was the same level of awesome -and that's a _high_ level to reach. Blaine got the remote just before Barney had time to say his line, which Blaine knew was_ "We're having a baby!"_ and turned off the TV.

Before Kurt could protest, Blaine said the one line that could possibly change their lives forever!

"Kurt, we should have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your response to the first Chapter! And a special thanks to the 10 people who reviewed. I was so happy to recieve such positive feedback.

Also congratulations to **Violethillbeautiful** for winning the smiliey face war that we started recently _and_ for being the first reviewer.

This chapter was edited slightly by my Uncle instead of my sister...Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over, groaning. He had a hangover, this was nowhere near the worst one that he'd ever had. To be honest, it was only a headache and for that he was very grateful.<p>

The worst hangover that he had ever had, _had _to be the one he had in high school, when he woke up the following morning in Kurts bed.

Just then, Blaine heard a yawn coming from beside him.

He opened his eyes. Kurt was in the bed next to him. Wait a second, this was Kurts bed! He was in Kurts room! Why was he - Oh, yeah! Blaine threw a pillow at the back of Kurts head when he was going to bed. Blaine called him 'No fun' because Kurt was going to bed when he wanted to stay up. They ended up having a pillow fight. Kurt went into his room to get more ammo, Blaine followed him. They must've fell asleep somewhere along the line (before they found out who the winner was).

"Oh, shit." Kurt grumbled, he must've just remembered the pillow fight. From the state of his room, it was really easy to figure out. There were couch cushions, pillows and feathers (uh oh) scattered over the floor and on the bed.

"Morning."

Kurt jumped, causing Blaine to laugh, followed by a moan because his head started throbbing. "Morning, my little hungover hobbit." Kurt smirked, Blaine groaned at the nick-name. "What? You are a hungover hobbit."

"No, I'm not."

Kurt hummed "Mmm…Yes you are."

"No, I'm NOT!" Blaine said firmly, grabbing a nearby pillow and hitting Kurt in the face, momentarily silencing him.

"Oh, so _that's_ how you want to play, is it?" Blaines eyes nearly flew put of his head as Kurt said this and Blaine realised what he'd started (again!).

Oh no! Blaine knew having a pillow fight with Kurt was _dangerous _(hence the new feather features of his room)! He didn't mind having a pillow fight when he was drunk, because, well…he was _drunk_. Now Blaine had a hangover, he'd _never_ survive another round. You'd be at his funeral tomorrow if he didn't think of an escape and quickly.

Just before Kurt managed to hit Blaine with the pillow that he'd armed himself with, Blaine rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a grunt. Blaine then started crawling towards the bedroom door as if his life depended on it (which it kind of did) shouting: "Okay! I'm a hungover hobbit!" over and over, until he was out of site.

Kurt laughed at Blaines reaction, _not the weirdest thing he's done, _he thought. "Hey Blaine, why don't you get yourself some tablets, and I'll make breakfast."

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day!" Blaine replied from his room, next door to Kurts.

Kurt smiled and started to get dressed when a thought occurred to him, "Blaine!" he called, "Is it safe to say I won the pillow fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later, Friday.<strong>

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

The sound of the phone echoed off the walls of Kurt and Blaines apartment. The phone would've been answered if somebody was home at the time, and this whole story might've ended differently. But that's not how things happened. Kurt and Blaine weren't at home, they were at work, not knowing that their phone was ringing or who was calling.

"_Hi you've reached Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel's apartment" _Blaines pre-recorded voice said cheerfully, _"We can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message we'll call you back as soon as we can," _his voice paused for a second. _"Now remember to wait for the beep before you start talking, you would think I wouldn't have to say that, but you'd be surprised." _Blaines voice stopped talking, causing the person on the end of the line to wait a few seconds until, finally -

_Beep_

"_Good morning, this is Alice Hannigan from the adoption service, you called Monday night. I'm calling to remind you that your appointment is at 13:30, today._

"_I am also calling to inform you that the child you may be adopting today is a baby girl called Elizabeth. We apologize if this changes any plans you may have previously made. She's very excited to meet you._

"_We will see you this afternoon Misters Hummel and Anderson. Have a nice day."_

_Beep._

* * *

><p>"Guess who just got a months vacation from work!" Kurt exclaimed when he came home.<p>

"Was it Kurt Hummel by any chance?" Blaine called back from the bathroom, he had only got home fifteen minutes before hand. The first thing he did when he got home was have a shower, he was drying off now.

"No, it was Neil Patrick Harris." Kurt replied sarcastically, "Yes, it was me! About time, too."

"I know, you looked like you were ready to explode with the work load you've had these past couple months." Blaine said as he left the bathroom, only in his blue boxer shorts, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Well, my boss is an asshole."

"True."

Just then, Kurt glanced over at the answering machine, seeing that they had 1 new message. _Huh, that's weird… _Kurt walked over to where the machine was located, in confusion. Nobody_,_ called them in the morning. _Ever._ All their friends knew that Kurt worked most mornings, and Blaine either worked, slept in, or went back to bed after Kurt left.

"Blaine, we've got a voicemail."

"We do? We never get voicemails during the day." Blaine said, walking over to the answering machine.

Kurt pressed play. _"Good morning, this is Alice Hannigan…"_

The men shared a confused look, but as the message continued, memories came rushing back.

"_We should have a baby."_

"_We're awesome, we live in the same house. It only makes sense."_

"_What's the harm in having a baby with your best friend?"_

"_Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel. Myself and Blaine Anderson would like to adopt a baby…"_

By the time the message was over Kurt and Blaine remembered _everything._

Kurt and Blaine stood in silence, staring at the answering machine in shock.

Slowly, they lifted their gazes to each other, looking into each others eyes.

"Should we go? Or cancel? Or what?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We should probably cancel." _is what Kurt should've said._

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson." Miss Alice Hannigan, said guiding Kurt and Blaine towards her office.<p>

When Kurt insisted they go to the adoption centre Blaine had to question his decision, not that he was against it (Blaine _loved _kids), but he wasn't expecting that answer from Kurt. Blaine asked him why, Kurt then stated that he would feel guilty leaving a child at an option centre with a worker with the last name _'Hannigan' _("Blaine, what if she's like Miss Hannigan from _Annie_ or something.").

Now here they were.

"No problem at all." Kurt smiled as he took in the woman's appearance. She had brown, wavy hair, tied back into a tight pony tail, a lot like how Quinn, Santana and Brittany had their hair when they were in the Cheerios, back in high school. She wore a black suit, with a simple white t-shirt underneath the jacket.

"Obviously, nothing like Miss Hannigan from Annie." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt snorted at the comment. Thank _god_, Miss Hannigan didn't seem to hear that.

Alice opened a door (obviously her office) and led them inside. She offered them two seats as she sat down behind her desk.

Her opening speech was explaining the important duties of parenthood and saying if they didn't think that they could handle it, to walk out of the office right now. They didn't move, they wanted to at least meet the baby before they made their decision. Kurt and Blaine made a deal at the apartment. They promised each other that if they don't feel a connection with the baby, or if the baby seemed like she was going to be too much to handle that they wouldn't adopt a baby with each other. They would just keep up on the endless search on finding Mr Right.

"…and some things that you might want to know about Elizabeth, or Lizzy, as some of us call her." she continued, "She's quite an…adventurous child, be careful not to leave sharp objects lying about. She's naturally not a very noisy baby, unless she needs something or if something upsets her; loud noises such as shouting and screaming _will_ upset her." The friends nodded, taking in the information. Alice smiled, letting them know she had finished speaking.

"So -" Kurt started, when Blaine cut in.

"When can we meet her?" he asked. In a way, it wasn't cutting in, because Kurt was going to ask the same question. If you think about it, it was like finishing his sentence.

Miss Hannigan's smile widened "Right now." she said, gesturing to the corner of the room (behind them).

Kurt and Blaine turned around. It was then that noticed the small multicoloured play-pen and inside the pen was a baby, Elizabeth obviously. She was playing with a small white bear, which was about five inches big, occasionally looking over in their direction, obviously thinking something like 'Who are those people?'.

When she saw that they were looking at her, Lizzy looked them in the eyes and made a cute little noise, that probably meant 'Hi', and waved a little before turning back to her teddy.

"Wow. She really _is_ quiet." Blaine said, smiling. "I didn't notice her until now."

"I told you." The woman chuckled lightly, while she walked over to the play-pen and kneeled down to talk to Elizabeth. "Lizzy," she said affectionately, "this Kurt and Blaine. They want to adopt a baby." Alice then lifted herself up a little and scooped Elizabeth up in her arms. "And if we're lucky, they might take you home with them." Kurt and Blaine watched the scene, _This women is the exact __**opposite**__ of Miss Hannigan in Annie, _they thought_._

Just then, Alice's office phone started to ring. She let out a small sigh of frustration, before putting Elizabeth back in the pen. She answered the phone. "Alice Hannigan… Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Definitely… Okay, bye." She hung up the phone. "Excuse me for a moment." she said as she left the room.

Just like that, Kurt and Blaine were alone with the baby. Elizabeth looked up at Kurt and Blaine, and smiled. Seeming to decide that she liked the look of these people, Lizzy made an attempt to stand up, using the edge of the pen to keep herself upright.

Lizzy made a excited little noise, then started to jump up and down, as if to say 'come on, I want to meet you properly.'

"Aww, she's adorable." Kurt watched the little girl in amusement, before walking over to the play pen and picking her up carefully. "Hello. My name is Kurt." he told her, "And this is Blaine." he said, as he started walking back to the seat, sitting down and placing her comfortably in his lap.

"Hello." Blaine said, while letting her shake his hand, well…finger, "Aww, Kurt. She's gorgeous!"

Blaine was right. She was gorgeous. She had beautiful chestnut brown hair (a lot like Kurts), not much of it, just enough to cover the top of her head. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel colour, like Blaine's eyes, only Lizzy had more shades of green mixed in with the brown. It was just…unexplainable how the colours mixed together.

"Blaine, I think she wants you to hold her." Kurt whispered as Elisabeth tried to reach out towards Blaine.

Blaine complied with Elizabeth's request, lifting her up then throwing her in air, sending her into a it of giggles, before placing her gently on his knee, still laughing like mad.

And just like that, a bond was made between the two men and little Lizzy.

"Sorry, about that, sirs." Alice said, as she walked into the room "Now where were w-" Miss Hannigan stopped in her tracks, noticing that Elizabeth wasn't in her pen, but in Blaines arms, smiling the biggest smile that could ever possibly fit on her cute, little face.

Alice smiled widely, "So, I take it you met Elizabeth while I was gone." The men smiled back at her and nodded "She seems to like you two. That's a good sign, if she didn't like you, she might of thrown a fit."

Elizabeth made a few noises that caused the adults to laugh.

"So, Elizabeth, do you like these nice men enough to let them take you home?" Alice got her answer, before she'd even finished the question.

Elizabeth started to bounce on Blaines knee, while making happy little noises in approval, sucking her thumb in excitement.

"There's Liz's answer…What about yours?" Miss Hannigan asked, glancing at Blaine, then Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine looked each other in the eyes, glanced down at the smiling baby, then back at each other. Their eyes, asking so many questions, but at the same time they were answering them all.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another thing! Please give me some ideas for the story. I have some ideas _but_ once I run out...writers block will take over!

Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! I was origanally gonna make this chapter longer but I was struggleing. I only just decided to cut it in half. If I had decided to do that earlier you would have got this months ago.**

**Sorry again.  
><strong>

**Also, I forgot how to post chapters. If you got two emails, it's because the first was me figuring out how to update again... and the second one was me adding page breaks and Authors Notes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What size diapers do we get?" Kurt asked, looking at different diaper boxes "I mean, I didn't even know that you had to buy certain sizes."<p>

"Well," Blaine said, lifting Elizabeth out of the baby seat in the front of the shopping cart "Lizzy can't weigh more than…hmm…seventeen? eighteen pounds? So just go with sizes two-three."

Kurt and Blaine were shopping for baby things that they didn't have. So, basically they were shopping for everything: a crib, clothes, toys, you name it.

Miss Hannigan _insisted _that they take Elizabeth away, on the promise that she would send more of the adoption papers via post. She also said that in two months, she would come over to their apartment with the final adoption form, and if Lizzy seemed happy and the home environment was safe, she would let them sign the final paper that would make Lizzy completely theirs_._

Did adoption services normally do this? Kurt and Blaine didn't know but they weren't going to question it.

"Seventeen? Eighteen? Blaine, are you mad? She's _much _lighter than that!" Kurt put the boxes back on the shelf and took Elizabeth out of Blaines arms and into his own. "She probably weighs about fourteen-fifteen pounds."

"Kurt she's not _that_ light." Blaine stated, "Look, there's a baby scale over there, let's get her weighed so you can see that I'm right."

"Yeah, _right._" Kurt rolled his eyes "My, dear, little _Blainey Boy. _You will see that _I'm_ right."

"Wanna bet?" Blaine smirked dangerously.

You would think at the age of twenty-seven, boys would've matured at _least_ a little bit from being teenagers. Well, outside of their circle of friends, they might be mature in _some_ way. But around their high-school friends, they always seem to revert back to their high-school selves.

Since Kurt and Blaine were best friends in high-school, in some ways they were still silly and immature in one way or another.

Kurt had an opportunity to say "Nah, I don't want you to embarrass yourself." But he didn't take it.

"Yeah. I _bet_ that she's between fourteen and fifteen pounds."

"And _I_ bet your wrong." Blaine said confidently. "She's between seventeen and eighteen pounds," he paused, "The bet reward…?"

"The usual." Kurt confirmed as they headed towards the scales.

They waited patiently for the scales to decide on Lizzy's weight. Kurt's eyes grew wide with panic as the scales decided that she was 17.7 pounds. _What have I done!_

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine said, basking in his recent victory. "I want to get this shopping done before Starbucks closes."

Kurt glared at him, _Smug little bastard._ "How did you even know how heavy she'd be?" he asked "What? Do you have a built in scale in your arms now?"

Blaine laughed, _I guess I really was the only person who actually listened to Miss Hannigan…, _he thought. "…Yes, as a matter of fact." Blaine put Elizabeth back into the shopping cart seat before scooping Kurt up in his arms despite his protests. "Oooh, Kurt it looks like you might have gained a few pounds."

"Say WHAT!" Kurt squawked, running to a nearby scale (for adults). "No, I _haven't!_" he said before turning around only to see Blaine running down the isle, laughing like a five year old. Lizzy just looked on in confusion as he pushed the cart into the next isle.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk as he picked the diaper boxes back off the shelf and walked down the isles in search of his crazy roommate.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived home later that day and started to set up the crib. Well, they <em>were<em> going to. Problem was, they couldn't decide where they were going to put it.

"My room is _bigger!_ She should sleep in my room!" Kurt argued, after he put Elizabeth down in the play pen that they just set up.

"Kurt, if she stays in your room she might _die_ off the fumes in there." Blaine shot back.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt challenged, hands on his hips.

"What I'm saying is that you use _way _to much hairspray. And I'm pretty sure it isn't good for Lizzy to be breathing in that stuff."

Kurt thought about it. "Well she can't stay in your room, it's too small."

After a few more minutes of arguing it was decided that Lizzy's crib would stay in the living room, along with her other stuff, because it was warmer in the living room at night.

The next challenge, putting the crib together.

"Uhhhh…" Blaine accidentally said out load as he stared at the pieces of wood and instructions in confusion. Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine tried to put the wrong pieces together like a toddler trying to put the circle in the squares' place.

After a few minutes of watching Blaine struggle, Kurt decided to help him out. "Blaine, the piece goes here." Kurt fitted the two together.

"Oh." Blaine blushed in embarrassment, then decided to continue making the crib. Little did he know that the pieces he was trying to fit together were, again, the wrong sizes to fit together.

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed "Here." he guided Blaines arm to where the piece actually fitted.

"Ugh!" Blaine sighed in frustration, "Maybe you should do it."

"Aww, but you're doing so well." Kurt smirked.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm going to put the baby food away."

Blaine walked onto the kitchen and started putting the powdered milk into the cupboards and went to put some baby food in the fridge.

When he opened the fridge, and put the food inside, something red caught his eye. _The Ketchup. _Blaine smirked, picking up the bottle. He checked the time. Starbucks wouldn't close for a while.

"Finished!" Kurt exclaimed as he came into the kitchen, "Honestly, Blaine, I don't know why you found it so-" Kurt froze as he set eyes on the almost full bottle of ketchup.

"Oh, Mr Hummel. I believe we made a bet earlier today."

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Kurt Hummel was lying, shirtless, on the kitchen floor. Blaine was hovering over him, armed with the ketchup bottle.<p>

"Well, you're the one who lost the bet." Blaine smirked.

"I still hate you."

"Aww, don't hate me." Blaine pouted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

The punishment for Kurt was; he had to lie down and let Blaine draw a face on his chest and stomach with ketchup. Then, once the face was done, Kurt had to buy Blaine coffee at their regular coffee shop (Starbucks in this case) with his shirt still off and the ketchup face still there.

"Too late." grumbled Kurt "Where are you going?" he asked as Blaine stood up and left the kitchen leaving the bottle of ketchup next to Kurts body. "Blaine?"

"Alright, now let's get this started." Blaine said, coming back into the room, Lizzy wriggling in his arms laughing in delight.

"What? Oh, no. No, no. Blaine! It's bad enough having you do this. Now your gonna have _Lizzy_ help." Kurt protested.

"Yes" Blaine stated, "You're being mean…and it's only fair Lizzy has some fun decorating you. She is, after all, a member of our funny little family."

Kurt glared at him but didn't argue. "Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Kurt, in all his twenty-seven years, only had a short list of regrets. The main one right now was making the bet in the first place. Right now he was standing, waiting, for the elevator doors to open. Blaine, standing next to him with Lizzy strapped into her brand new stroller, staring at Kurt's ketchup face with a smile.<p>

The face that currently covered Kurts chest and stomach was drawn with a surprising amount of detail. It had curved, swirley line that connected to each of his nipples. The eyes were round circles with large pupils that filled the middle. The nose -well Blaine wasn't very good at drawing noses, so the nose was just a plain old 'C' shape. The shape of the mouth was basically a hot dog shape with six vertical lines inside it to resemble teeth.

Blaines _favourite_ part about the face, however, had to be the cheeks. Originally, Blaine had only put a few freckles there before he considered the face done. Lizzy, on the other hand, didn't think so. She had crawled over to Kurt's side and placed her tiny hand onto the freckles, then moved it in a circle motion. This made the smiley face have _very_ rosy cheeks by the time she was done with it, perfectly resembling Kurt's blush at that moment in time.

"Come on, Kurt. We haven't got all day." Blaine called as he stepped into the elevator when it pinged open, pushing Lizzy inside with him.

Kurt held his head up high, despite his embarrassment, as he walked into the elevator. One of these days he _would_ win a bet with Blaine. One of these days Blaine would regret _ever_ humiliating Kurt in public.

Someday, Blaine Anderson was going to _pay._

For Kurt, the normally short walk to Starbucks seemed to drag on forever, for Blaine the walk didn't last long enough.

People in the streets only seemed to glance at Kurt's chest then walk on as if it were normal. Others, didn't seem to notice at all. Occasionally, someone would stop in the middle of the street (_obviously a tourist_, Kurt thought) with a look of horror, and stare at Kurt until he was out of sight.

The bell on the door of the shop went off as the three of them entered.

Half of the customers (the regulars) looked at them, smirked, then went back to their conversations. The rest of the people looked at them in confusion, they went back to their conversations, but kept occasionally looked in Kurt's direction again.

Blaine went to their usual table with Elizabeth while Kurt walked up to the coffee barista.

The barista, a tall strawberry blond girl with beautiful aquamarine eyes that any straight male would fall into (hence some of the regulars), looked up at him and smiled, biting her lip to keep from laughing at Kurt's ketchup covered chest.

"Hello, Emily." Kurt sighed, knowing that she secretly dieing with laughter.

This was not the first time that Emily had seen Kurt with a ketchup stained stomach. This face wasn't the weirdest face that she'd seen drawn on Kurt, nor was it the funniest, but every time Kurt came into the coffee shop with that look of pure frustration she couldn't help but laugh. Not to mention the Non-New Yorkers' faces' when he walked through the door.

Last time Kurt had walked into the coffee shop after losing a bet he had a pirate-smiley face, complete with eye-patch and beard. The time before that he had a Cyclops on his chest, and the times before that Emily didn't work at Starbucks.

"Again?" Emily grinned, nodding down to Kurts chest.

"Mhmm" Kurt grumbled.

"What bet did you lose this time?"

"The baby's weight." he replied, flicking his head in Blaine's direction.

"What ba- OH MY GOD SHE'S SO CUTE!" Emily squealed, her reaction turning a few heads.

Lizzy was currently sat on Blaines lap. Blaine was lightly bouncing her up and down, talking to her with what looked to be pure affection, though it was impossible to hear what he was saying from the distance between them.

"Wait!" Something seemed to click in Emilys head. "Is this yours and Blaines baby? OMG! Are you and Blaine _finally _a couple? Oh! How-"

"Emily!" Kurt snapped, "Shut up! No_,_ me and Blaine are not a couple." he paused, "Wait. What do you mean _'finally'_ a couple?"

"Oh, er…Nothing."

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, plainly. "Anyway…Coffee!"

"The usual?" Emily smiled.

"The usual," he confirmed.

"Okay." Emily started pressing buttons on the cash register. "Would you like some mustard with that?" she asked, pointing at Kurts chest.

Kurt was _not amused._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again! If you review I may get more faith back in the story.**

**Feel free to post ideas!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my darlings. Sorry for the delay, I was struggling with ideas.  
><strong>

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I worked hard on it even if I'm not 100% happy with it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

They'd only had the baby for a few hours and already Blaine _knew _when it was time.

The first thing he'd noticed was how much Lizzy was fidgeting, she was sitting on the floor with her little white bear and, newly bought, wolf. She seemed to be kind of agitated, squirming, not really sure what to do with herself.

The second thing he noticed was her uncomfortable expression. Her face was scrunched up in a way that would've been _adorable_ if she hadn't looked like she was going to cry if something wasn't sorted out soon.

The biggest give away, however, was the _smell_. A smell that he'd grown to recognise in the days where he would change his little sisters' diapers when he was six.

"Kurt, Lizzy _needs_ a diaper change." Blaine stated. "I did it last time…your turn."

Kurt stared at him, wide eyed. _This_ is what he was dreading "But Blai-"

"No 'buts' Kurt." Blaine interrupted. "I changed her diaper last time. It's your t-"

"I don't know _how_ to change a diaper!" Kurt blurted.

Blaine froze, then burst out laughing. Kurt glared at him, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "W- wait. You're serious?"

Kurt said nothing in return.

"Oh my god!" Blaine laughed "Come on, I'll teach you." Blaine picked up the watery-eyed baby "Go get the diapers, powder, wipes and…basically all the stuff in the diaper bag."

Kurt did so. Meanwhile, Blaine lay Elizabeth down on a mat.

Kurt came back with the diaper bag and unpacked the things inside it.

"Right, now Kurt…" Then Blaine proceeded to tell Kurt a bunch of instructions that went in though one ear and out the other. Kurt could see that Blaine was talking, he could hear everything he was saying, but he wasn't absorbing _any_ of it.

"Got it? Kurt? _Kuuurt?_" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurts face when he didn't respond. When Kurt still didn't respond he decided to grip Kurts nose, tightly, between the knuckles of his first and second finger then pulled harshly.

"_Ow!_" Kurt shrieked, holding his nose with both hands "What the hell!?"

Blaine held up his hand up in a fist, except his thumb was poking through the gap in-between his first and second finger knuckles. "Got your nose." he said simply.

Kurt glared at him, causing Blaine to laugh. "So, do you think you could change Elizabeth's diaper now?" Kurts face was enough to answer his question "You weren't't listening were you?"

"I was too! I've just…forgotten it all."

"Uh-huh… Okay I'll change Lizzy again. But your watching _and _you better take notes 'cause you're doing yourself next time." he stated as he began to undo the dirty diaper.

* * *

><p>"Dinner time." Kurt smiled as he came out of the kitchen, holding a bottle.<p>

"Oh, Awesome!" Blaine exclaimed from the couch, where he was holding Lizzy as she watched the pictures on the TV in fascination. "What are we having?"

"_We're,_" Kurt said, gesturing to himself and Blaine, "having lasagna." Blaine moaned in approval, "That should be ready in about 20 minutes." Blaine pouted. "Lizzy is having warm milk, and then _I'm _going to feed her this weird mango baby food stuff."

"Okay then." Blaine stood "But _only _if I can feed her the bottle."

"Deal."

Kurt handed Blaine the bottle. Lizzy drank the milk eagerly, making the cutest little noises. Blaine stared down at her with utter awe, as she pushed the bottle away to take a breath. Kurt went back into the kitchen to warm up the baby food.

"That's enough of the bottle for now Blaine." Kurt said when he came back. "I want her to try the food."

"Alright." Blaine put the bottle on the coffee table. "We should put her in the high chair for this."

"Blaine, we don't have t-"

"_Trust_ me, Kurt." Blaine interrupted "If she's anything like my sister was, you _will_ need the high chair."

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine what his sister used to do, but decided against it.

"Fine."

They set up the high chair and seated Elizabeth in it.

"Okay then." Kurt said, lifting the spoon up to Lizzy's mouth.

Lizzy looked at the spoon with caution, as the spoon came closer to her mouth, she turned her head away making a disgusted noise that could only mean 'yuck'

"What's wrong, Lizzy? Aren't you hungry?" Kurt asked guiding the spoon to her mouth. Once again, Lizzy turned her head away "Aw, come on! Lizzy, it can't be that bad." Kurt tried feeding Lizzy one more time, instead of turning her head away from the path of the spoon, Lizzy took a hold of the end of the spoon and pushed it away with a surprising amount of strength for a six month old. Then Lizzy started whining as if she was _begging _Kurt not to make her eat the baby food, after that she decided to bang her hand on the tray, like a judge asking for order in the court (or, y'know Wes' at Warbler practise).

Fortunately for Lizzy, she wouldn't have to finish the baby food because when she banged her hand down, her fingers caught on the very edge of the bowl, causing the bowl to tip over, covering Lizzy's onesie in warm, mango baby food.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Kurt groaned, putting the spoon down on the tray. "Shut up, you!" he frowned, pointing at Blaine who was trying not to laugh, and failing. "I suppose _this_ is what your sister did!" Kurt glared.

Blaine finally exploded with the cackles he had been trying desperately trying to hold back, "_No! _Haha, she um- used to ,eh, _throw_ the baby food at you if she didn't like it." Blaine took a moment to calm his giggles "But, your face…haha, was _priceless_! Hahaha."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen "Well, since it's _so_ funny to you," he called, "you can wipe all that food off her onesie." Kurt threw a damp cloth at Blaine, chuckling as it hit him on the forehead.

"Mean!" Blaine stated as Kurt went back into the kitchen.

Blaine picked up the cloth and turned to Lizzy, who was looking at the food all over her hands and body.

"You're silly," he told her, earning himself a smile from his baby girl.

Lizzy stretched out her little arms, bouncing softly in her high chair.

Blaine wiped Lizzy's hands before accepting her request to be picked up.

While she wiggled and gurgled happily in his arms, Blaine wiped off the remainder of the baby 'food'.

"You did that on really did that on purpose didn't you," he said, sitting down on the couch, smiling "You _knew_ you wouldn't have to eat it if it was all over the floor, didn't you? I bet you did" he kissed her on the head "Mmhm, you're a little _trouble maker_ aren't ya! Aren't ya!" Lizzy cooed as he held her close giving her more kisses on her cheeks, "_But,_ your plan backfired when you got covered in _all _that _gross_ stuff that _some _people call baby _'food'_!" Lizzy giggled loudly at the goofy, disgusted face he made on that last word. She tangled her tiny fingers into Blaine untamed forest of hair and pulled slightly "_Hey,_ that's _my_ hair! Don't pull it." Blaine pouted, Lizzy pulled a little bit harder "Ow, that's _it_ young lady! Rawr!" Blaine lay Lizzy down on the other end of the couch in a one fast motion, then playfully pounced on her smothering her in kisses while tickling her ribs, laughing as she squealed in delight.

Little did he know, Kurt was standing in the kitchen door way, watching the whole thing. Smiling with a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there since high school. Even if Kurt, himself, didn't know it was there yet.

The oven alarm went off.

* * *

><p>They all finished their dinner (Kurt gave Lizzy the rest of her bottle) and brought all the dishes into the kitchen. Kurt paused, eyeing the mostly empty bowl of Lizzy's mango baby food.<p>

"I really don't understand why she didn't want it so much." he sighed "she didn't even try the stuff." he picked up the bowl and turned to face Blaine, who placed Lizzy on the bench, pulling up his sleeves, ready to wash dishes. "I mean, it can't be _that_ bad can it? It's baby food," he stated, "it's supposed to be nice and sweet!"

"If you're so sure. Try it," hinted Blaine, mischief flashing in his eyes.

"Fine," said Kurt, obviously missing the flash, "I will." he grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the green substance.

Blaine held in a smirk as Kurt stuck the spoon in his mouth…

The next thing you know, Kurt is practically in the sink trying to rinse his mouth out, gargling as if his life depended on it. Meanwhile Blaine was keeled over laughing, using the bench next to Lizzy to keep himself on his feet.

"Hey, Kurt! Did it t-taste _nice_ and_ sweet?_" Blaine didn't even try to contain his smile.

"_No!" _Kurt whined, head still in the sink.

"Wh- eh hem-What _did_ it taste like?"

Kurt lifted his head up and turned off the taps. "_Everything _that is_ wrong _in this world," he said seriously. "Uh, Ew!" he gagged as the aftertaste struck him, he rinsed his mouth some more.

"Ha, Kurt. Erm, here's a little tip: If baby food is _green_ and claiming to be_ fruit flavoured_, it probably won't taste like fruit.

"Thanks_ so_ much for the tip," he choked sarcastically.

Blaine tickled a giggling Lizzy under the chin.

"Seriously though," Kurt said before spitting into the sink "that was so fucki-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine gasping dramatically loud, and covering Elizabeth's ears.

"_Kurt!_" he scolded. "Don't swear in front of our baby!"

"What? Why? Blaine, she can't understand-"

"You don't know that!" he accused "For all we know she could be listening to us _every time _we swear. Then the next thing you know, her first word could be the: F-word, the S-word or even the C-word!"

"Okay, okay. No swearing, got it." Kurt went over to Lizzy and picked her up. "I'm sorry for exposing you to such _foul_ language." he kissed her, "Don't you ever repeat that word, Elizabeth."

She smiled at him, showing off her only two teeth, then threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh," Kurt laughed, "I love you too."

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzy finished the dishes. Blaine claimed that it was _Lizzy_ who started the bubble war against Kurt not _him_. So their clothes were a little wet, Blaine got changed while Kurt changed Lizzy into her bedtime clothes, a onesie with a teddy bear on it, and gave her a fresh diaper (with difficulty, he might add) before handing her to Blaine as he got changed.

Eventually, they were all on the couch watching 'The Simpsons' ("-because it's _so _appropriate for a baby to watch"). The sound of soft snoring was almost inaudible over the sound of the TV but the new fathers could here it. Their hearts swelled at the sight of Elizabeth sleeping, curled up between them.

Blaine picked her up gently, careful not to wake her. Both men walked over to the crib whispering their goodnights to her as Blaine placed her down. Kurt put her bear down next to her, watching as the child's arms wrapped around it mumbling in her sleep.

They looked at each other, sharing a lingering hug before retreating to their separate rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY, AGAIN! I meant to update in October, but I thought I could make the chapter longer. That didn't happen. Then Revision for my GCSE's, going homework, overstressing because I had no time to do anything etc.  
><strong>

**I've got a Tumblr: Kitalene .tumblr .com**

**You guys can now nag me to update and give my ideas on tumblr ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up with a jump, mumbling in frustration as he realised what disturbed his peaceful slumber was his ring tone.<p>

Grunting, he reached for his cell phone, pressing it against his ear as he snuggled back down into his pillow.

"Hello," he yawned.

"Hi!" came an overly excited voice, which Blaine recognised almost immediately; his little sister.

"Ughhh…" Blaine groaned.

"Wow, calm down, bro. Didn't think you'd be this happy to hear my voice." Kate smirked.

"'t's too early." Blaine mumbled, turning over onto his stomach.

"Too early? Honey, it's like 10:30." she chuckled.

Blaine sat up straight in his bed, "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, it's 10:30."

"Aw, crap." Blaine grumbled.

"What? Did you have plans?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to be up earlier because I wanted to help Kurt with something."

"What were you going to help him with?" Kate asked, curiously.

_Feeding the baby, changing the baby (because he sucks at it) etc. _Blaine thought. His sister didn't know about Lizzy. He hadn't told anyone, and as far as he knew, nether had Kurt. It wasn't because they regret their decision to adopt Lizzy or anything, they loved Lizzy. They just weren't sure how to tell everyone yet, they had gotten Lizzy so suddenly, it was just difficult to figure out how to tell everyone without them all freaking out.

"Erm…" Blaine ran his fingers through his fingers through his curls, "I can't remember, I'm still half asleep."

Kate let out an amused sigh, "Typical _Blaine,_" she smiled, "always forgetting."

"Oh, like _you _can remember every little detail when you're half asleep."

"Doesn't matter whether I do or not, I mean, with Kyle waiting on me hand and foot, there's little I have to remember. Willingly at least."

Kyle was Kates fiancé, and the daddy to the babies currently growing inside her belly.

"Heh. How are you enjoying the Royalty treatment?" Blaine lay back on his pillows.

"_Lovin' it!_" Kate said, cheerfully. "He keeps on buying me Cream eggs! _Yummy!_" Blaine smiled at that, "Anyway, I called to tell you that I'm in New York."

"By _yourself?! _Kate-"

"No, stupid head, Kyle drove us."

"Oh, okay." Blaine sighed in relief, "I almost panicked there."

"_Almost?"_ Kate laughed.

"Shut up!" giggled Blaine.

"_So, _over protective. But I love you."

"I love you too, cheeky."

"So, eh, do you want to meet up later?"

"Yeah, sure. Wanna meet at Starbucks?"

"Sounds good. 2:00?"

"Yeah, see ya then"

"Bye" They hung up.

It took another 20 minutes for Blaine to gain the will power to get out of bed. He walked into the living room to be greeted with the sight of Lizzy crawling around the coffee table while Kurt sat on top of it, hands over his eye's. Blaine leaned back on the wall and watched the scene play out.

"Where's Lizzy?" Kurt asked aloud. He took his off his eyes, obviously expecting Lizzy to be sitting on the couch in front of him. Eyes going wide when he saw she wasn't there. "Lizzy?" a small wave of panic crossed his features. "Where are you?" he asked as he looked over his shoulders.

Just as Kurt's panic started to grow, Lizzy crawled under the table and pulled herself into a standing position. She looked at Kurt, who wasn't facing in her direction, and shouted "Abababa" her little arms held up in the air before promptly falling on her bottom.

"_Oh,_ my God!" Kurt yelped, falling off the table in shock. "_Elizabeth!_" he laughed, "You scared me!"

Giggling, Lizzy crawled over to Kurt and climbed onto his chest.

"Hiya, Munchkin." Kurt smiled, Lizzy smiled back at him, drool covered her chin.

"Aww, you two are so _cute._" Blaine stated, blushing lightly, realising he said that out loud.

Noticing his presence, Lizzy rolled off Kurts chest and made her way towards Blaine, babbling something in baby language on her way.

"Morning, Blaine." Kurt said, sitting up.

"Morning, Kurt." Blaine replied, "Morning, Precious!" he said in a slightly higher pitch voice, picking Elizabeth up in the process.

Elizabeth smiled at him, fisting one hand in Blaine's shirt and tangled the other in Blaines curls.

"Hope you enjoyed your sleep in." Kurt wondered towards Blaine.

"Yeah… sorry, I meant to wake up earlier."

"It's okay," Kurt tickled Lizzy lightly with his index finger. "I managed. I've almost mastered putting the diaper on, see?" he gestured towards Lizzy's diaper. "I fed her baby rice without dropping half of it. And when she got hungry after that, she fed herself the bottle."

"So you didn't actually need my help." stated Blaine.

"Nah, if I needed help _that_ bad, I would've woke you up." Lizzy stretched out one arm towards Kurt, he smiled and took her off Blaine. "I feel like we've had her more then a few days," he kissed her forehead, swaying slightly, "is that weird?" he said, looking into Blaines eyes.

"No," Blaine breathed, caught in the swirls of blue "I feel the same way."

"Duhavna" Lizzy suddenly blurted, kicking her legs.

"You wanna be put down?" asked Kurt. Lizzy responded by wriggling in his arms, "Okay," he chuckled, lowering her to the ground. Lizzy crawled to her bear, bouncing it on the ground and chewing it's ear.

"She really loves that bear." Blaine observed.

"Yeah, she still had her arms around it this morning, when I came out for a glass of water."

"What time did you get up this morning?" he asked curiously.

"I got up about 3:00 for water, went back to bed. Woke up again at 5:30 because that little monster over there needed a diaper change. Then she refused to go back to sleep alone, so I put on the TV and we napped on the couch for a couple hours."

"Okay, do you want to take a nap or something?" Blaine said, thinking Kurt should be tired.

"Nah, I'm good. Kinda hungry though. Do you want something to eat? OH! No! Better Idea! We should all go out for _brunch!" _Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"But, aren't you tired?"

"Surprisingly, no…" Kurt smiled, "Come on! Get your lazy ass dressed and let's go get some brunch!"

* * *

><p><strong>All reviews appreciated.<strong>

**Sorry again, feel free to bite my head off.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I could've updated this last week, But I wanted it longer. Today I decided I can't keep you waiting any longer!** **BUT, in the end I actually ended up extenting this chapter today, so YAAAY!**

**Enjoy, review. And _sorryforanygrammarerrors!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you know what time you'll back from meeting Kate?" asked Kurt, at 13:30. He, Blaine and Lizzy had had brunch at this lovely, small café-like place. It was their favourite place to have brunch because; not only was it warm and welcoming, but it was conveniently close to Starbucks <em>and<em> not to mention the food was almost as good as Kurts cooking.

"I don't know. I probably won't be back 'til at least four. But don't be surprised if I don't get back 'til six, because if I know Kate, she'll want me to take her to a few places," explained Blaine.

Kurt nodded, "Mmm. But she might not. I mean, she's pregnant with _twins_. She might be too tired to go to loads of places… How pregnant is she now?"

"Thirty weeks, give or take." Blaine drank some of his coke. "You're right. She probably won't have the energy."

"ougsv," Kurt and Blaine turned their attention to Elizabeth, who was currently wiggling in the cafes high chair.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" asked Kurt.

"aaahnvmfs," Lizzy whined, flailing her arms about and banging the high chair.

"Aww, someone's getting fussy." Blaine pouted, playfully.

Lizzy started bouncing in her chair.

"Come here." Blaine said, reaching forward to pick her up. Lizzy almost immediately settled once in Blaines embrace. "Feel better?" Lizzy hummed loudly in response. "Now, give me a kiss." Blaine smiled as Lizzy turned her head towards him, and opened her mouth ever so slightly. Blaine then puckered up and briefly pecked Lizzy on the lips. "Mwwah. Thank you, my sweet," he beamed.

"So," Kurt started, "are you planning on telling Kate about…Lizzy?"

Blaine placed Lizzy on his knee and looked at Kurt "I…honestly don't know. Well, I was thinking about it, but I figured we should probably discuss it." Kurt nodded, "I mean, we haven't told anyone so far, why is that? 'Cause we don't know how everyone will react? 'Cause it's really unusual for two friends to adopt a baby together? In a way, I guess we have no _real_ excuse not to tell anybody. And maybe if we tell Kate, it will give us a rough idea on how everyone else may react."

Kurt nodded in consideration, "You have a good point, but what if it all blows up in our faces? What if she and everyone else thinks this is a bad idea?"

"It's a chance we're going to have to take. If not now, with Kate, we'll end up having to tell someone else later. I don't know about you, but I'd rather now then later. But, if you'd rather wait…"

Kurt smiled, _Blaine,_ he thought, _always putting others before himself,_ "I think" Kurt grabbed Blaines free hand, which was resting on the table, "you should tell her."

A small wave of shock ran through Blaines eyes "Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, just let me know what her reaction is." Blaine nodded. Kurt looked at his phone, "Hey, it's 10 to 2, you should get going."

"Yeah, I'll go in a sec," Blaine said upon noticing a familiar smell, "I'm going to change Liz's diaper." Blaine got up and went into the baby changing rooms.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked though the glass Starbucks doors, scanning the room in search of his sister. Smiling, when he saw she was already sitting drinking apple juice, her large pregnant belly visible over the top of the table.<p>

"Kate!" Blaine called, approaching the table.

"Blaine!" she said, putting down her apple juice and attempting to get up to hug him. "Ugh," she growled, when she fell back into her seat.

"Haha," Blaine laughed, "you're getting big."

Kate glared at him playfully. She was about an inch shorter than Blaine, with long black wavy hair that went half way down her back. Her eyes were green with a hazel tinge in the middle and her skin was glowing with her pregnancy.

"Am I? Really?" she said, sarcastically rolling her eyes, "Gee, Blaine I never noticed!"

Blaine smiled, he loved his sister. She was always his pride and joy growing up. She was funny, witty and sarcastic. That's probably why she and Kurt got along so well.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting down on the other side of the table.

"I'm good, a little tired though. These two keep wriggling and kicking, especially this one." Kate said, rubbing her upper left belly.

"Is that the boy or the girl?"

"I don't know, but I think they're both going to be bouncy growing up… I can't wait!" Kate beamed.

Blaine couldn't help but be proud of his sister. Kate had grown up so fast in the last seven months. She was only twenty-one and already had a fiancé and children on the way. She couldn't look happier.

"What about you? What's going on in your life?"

_Now's my chance to tell her _"Well…the usual, I guess." _Yeah..usual, _"You know; work, coffee, hanging out with Kurt…" Kate leaned forward, her eyebrows moving suggestively as she noticed Blaines -now slightly nervous- tone "MeandKurtadoptedababy."

"_What!_" Kate choked on a small sip of apple juice, sending her into a small coughing fit, "Sorry, wrong pipe."

Blaine only nodded in response, knowing that Kate would need time to let the information sink in.

_**Moments later…**_

"Wow. That'sss," Blaine looked at Kate, "awesome." she finished.

Blaine tilted his head, beckoning Kate to continue.

"Unexpected, but awesome." Blaine smiled a little, "I mean, when were you going to tell me that you and Kurt were together?"

Blaines face fell in realisation, _Oh, she thinks…_

"W-we aren't." Blaine said, awkwardly.

"Oh." Kate said, almost sadly. Then her eyes went wide. "_Oh! _Oh…Oh, that's eh…that's a little weird."

Blaine looked down at the table, "Sorry," he heard his sister say, "That sounded mean. I just wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay," he glanced at her, "I know it's really unusual for two friends to adopt. But we were so desperate and worried that by the time we found any decent guys willing to settle down, we'd be too old to have kids. So we figured; 'Hey, why not have a baby together'."

Kate had an unreadable expression on her face. "What are you thinking?" asked Blaine.

"Do you have a picture?"

Blaine grinned, took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his photos until he came to the one he was looking for.

"Her name is Elizabeth." Blaine told Kate as he handed her the phone.

In the picture, Lizzy was smiling with an open mouth, showing off her few pearly white teeth. Kurt was behind her, his arm around her waist, holding her tight. His head was lightly leaning on top of hers, his blue eyes shining with laughter and…love. Lizzy's wrist was gently wrapped in Kurts hand, with Kurt holding up her arm to make it look like Lizzy was waving at the camera.

"She's beautiful," whispered Kate, handing the phone back to her brother.

"I know."

Kate and Blaine sat in silence while they finished off their drinks

"C-can," Kate eventually spoke, sounding nervous, "can I meet her?" she looked at Blaine in an almost begging way. Like she _needed _to meet her.

Blaine stared at Kate. He wasn't expecting that. Sure, he'd considered the idea that Kate would want to meet Lizzy one day, but he didn't expect her to adjust to the news so quickly. Especially since the news was so shocking to her.

"Today?" Kate nodded, "…sure"

* * *

><p>The cab ride to the apartment was sat in a comfortablenervous silence, with only the soft sound of 'Crazy' by 'Gnarls Barkley' being played in the background radio.

Blaine paid the cab driver and he and Kate took the elevator up to the third floor.

"What time is it?" asked Blaine as they walked down the hallway.

Kate looked at her watch, "Half four."

Blaine nodded. They approached his apartment door.

Blaine opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the faint smell of cooking food. Next he noticed the beautiful sound of Kurt's voice floating around the apartment.

"_I love you, a bushel and a peck. A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck."_

Blaine smiled, recognizing the song from _Guys and Dolls_. He helped Kate out of her coat, doing the same for himself before hanging them up.

"_A hug around the neck, and a barrel and a heap. A barrel and a heap, and I'm talking in my sleep about YOU!"_

Blaine and Kate looked at each other, knowingly.

"_**About you?" **_they sang.

"_Oh! About You!" _Kurt returned.

"_**My heart is leaping, I'm having trouble sleeping."**_

Kurt walked out of the kitchen, holding Lizzy against his hip.

"_Cuz I love you, a bushel and peck, you bet your pretty neck I dooo!" _Kurt hugged Blaine, then Kate.

They all sang: _**"Doodle-oodle ooh do, Doodle-oodle ooh do. Doodle-oodle ooh do. WOO!" **_they finished.

"Kate! I didn't know you were coming!" Kurt cried, giving Blaine Lizzy, and leaning over to hug her again. "Look at you! You've gotten so big!" he said, feeling her round belly.

"I know I have. And sorry for coming over on such short notice, but when I found out you guys had a baby, I couldn't not come over."

"No need to be sorry you're always welcome here!" Kurt guided her to the couch, Blaine and Lizzy following behind. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Kate shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you, Kurt."

"You sure?" she nodded, "Okay. Call me if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen cooking," with that, Kurt disappeared back into the kitchen.

"oodufhsjbn" cooed a small voice.

Kate then turned her attention to the baby girl and her brother, who was seated on the other end of the couch.

"Really?" Blaine gasped, mockingly. "_Then _what did he do."

"aknufundiva" Lizzy babbled, flailing her arms around, occasionally hitting Blaine, softly, in the chest. Blaine threw his head back in laughter at her, because to him it sounded like she'd said 'fun diva'. Of course, he knew that it was just the rush of random baby syllables and that she didn't actually know what she was saying.

"Adorable." Kate gushed "Absolutely adorable."

Blaine smiled coyly, kissing Lizzy on the cheek. "She is."

"So…" Kate started, "How long have you had her?" she gestured to Elizabeth.

"Just less than a week." Blaine answered.

"Ah." Kate finished awkwardly.

Elizabeth looked at Kate and her baby bump in pure curiosity. Wriggling out of Blaine's lap, she crawled to other side of the sofa, where Kate was seated, her hand resting on her belly. Lizzy plonked herself next to the large baby bump, and put her hands on it. Fascinated by how hard Kate's stomach was, she tried to stand herself up to get a closer look, but falling back onto her butt when she couldn't find a decent source to help pull herself up with.

"Ugh! Neefandoneep." she whined, trying again, with the same result.

When Lizzy tried a third time, just when Lizzy started to wobble, trying to been her balance, Kate put her hand out for Lizzy to hold on to. Lizzy grabbed a hold of Kate's hand, and pulled herself into a standing position. Once she had her balance, she let go.

Lizzy leant over the bump, and put her hands on it, feeling all around it until…

"Ahh! Wanaavn." she squealed, falling back onto the couch. She turned around and looked at Blaine. "Abanujan!" She cried, pointing at Kate's belly.

Blaine burst out into laughter, along with Kate. "What happened there?" he asked

"One of the babies kicked. She got a shock, bless her." she replied, still laughing.

"Awwww." Blaine said, scooping Lizzy up. "Kurt!" he called.

"What?" Kurt said, walking into the living room. "What's so funny?" he asked, noticing the siblings calming still giggling.

"Elizabeth put her hands on my stomach, and one of the babies kicked," she chuckled. "She wasn't expecting that!"

Kurt shook his head, smirking. "Did you get a fright?" he cooed, taking Lizzy off Blaine. "It's okay, you know." Kurt walked over and kneeled down in front of Kate. "Kate, may I…" Kurt pointed to her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, sure," she said, rolling up her T-shirt.

"Watch, Lizzy," said Kurt, placing his hand on Kates stomach. Lizzy watched with cautious eyes as the babies inside her stomach started kicking franticly. "It's okay, now you try." Kurt took a hold of Lizzy's hand and putting it on the bump. When the babies kicked, Lizzy jumped, but didn't take snatch her hand away. Instead, she giggled and put her other hand on Kates stomach too.

Eventually, Lizzy stopped touching Kate's belly, turned around, and snuggled into Kurts neck. Kurt hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

"I just need to do one more thing in the kitchen, then we can catch up," he said, mostly to Kate. "because I'll have to leave the food for a while for it to finish cooking," he paused, "Are you staying for dinner. No? Okay then," he gave Elizabeth to Kate, and ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Also! I should tell you, the next chapter may be short! Hope that's okay x**

**P.S. REVIEWS=UNLIMITED LOVE!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! New chapter wooo!  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>All too soon, in Kurt's opinion, dinner was ready and Kate had to leave.<p>

"Don't be a stranger, Kate." Kurt said, leaning over her baby bump to kiss her on the cheek. "And try to stop by before those babies come out."

"Why? Do you and Blaine have a bet on how much bigger I'm going to get?" Kate teased.

"Maaayybee…" Kurt winked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "See ya, Kurt," she said, leaving the apartment, Blaine following her.

"I'll be back in a minute Kurt, I'm just going see Kate safely to Kyle's car."

"Okay."

Blaine shut the apartment door and he and Kate headed for the elevator.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about Lizzy?" he asked

Kate hesitated, "I think she's an adorable, sweet little baby," she said as they got into the elevator.

"But…" Blaine encouraged.

"_But_, I keep wondering why you thought it was a good idea to get her," the elevator doors opened with a ding, Kate rushed out of the building. Blaine ran after her.

"What's that suppose to mean? I told you that-"

"_that _you and Kurt thought 'Hey why not have a baby together', that you were both desperate to have kids, and that you were worried that you would be too old to have kids by the time you found a decent guy." Kate took a calming breath, "Look, Blaine, I get it. You and Kurt have both wanted kids since you were little. And the fact that you're twenty-seven and still haven't got one of your own bothers you, I get that. But I think you were stupid to go and just adopt one like that." Kate clicked her fingers. Blaine stopped in his tracks, and listened to his sister.

"Blaine, did you guys even take into consideration what would happen and who the baby would go to if, say, one of you guys got married? If _that _happened, what would happen to Lizzy. Would she stay with you or Kurt? Are you guys even going to have _time_ to date now, now that you have a baby on your hands?

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I know you don't want to hear this. But, _if _there is absolutely _no _chance of you and Kurt getting together, you need to give the baby back to the agency before you both get too attached." Kate wiped a tear from her own face, "I'm sorry, Blaine. I just don't want any of you to get hurt."Blaine hugged her.

"It's okay, Kate, I needed to hear that. I guess there are some things I need to think about, before the official papers are signed."

"Yeah…" she wiped her eyes, and pulled away from Blaine's embrace. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great father."

Blaine smiled, tears in his eyes, "Thank you," he said, hugging her one last time, as he saw Kyle's car pull up in front of them.

_Honk honk._

"Hey there, pretty lady." Kyle called, rolling down his window. "Wanna ride?" he smirked.

Kate laughed, "Kyle, you dork!"

"Is that a no?" he gasped, mockingly. "Too bad. I guess you won't be getting these…" he teased, holding up a large box of cream eggs.

Kate chuckled, "Bye Blaine," she said before walking over to the car. "Give me the box," she demanded.

* * *

><p>Dinner was long and awkward, in Blaine's opinion, he couldn't stop thinking about what Kate said. Should they give Lizzy back to the agency? …Maybe he should talk to Kur- NO! At least, not yet. He needed sort his own thoughts out first.<p>

Currently, Blaine lay across his bed, thinking-over-thinking- everything. After dinner, he told Kurt he was having an early night, and he needed to sort out some things for work. He could tell by the judgemental look on Kurt's face that he knew that he was lying. But, Kurt also knew that Blaine would tell him in his own time, for that Blaine was grateful.

Blaine didn't want to give Lizzy up, he was actually enjoying being a dad, she was so cute and funny-and she made Kurt happy, too. _Kurt_. He wouldn't want to give her up, would he? He already said he felt like they had her more than a few days…That's a good thing right?

Of course, there's the option that he and Kurt could get together. No. That's not a possibility.

Well…

Kurt was cute.

_Funny._

_Caring._

_Great-with-kids._

He was -Blaine will admit it- _Hot._

Hmm… Maybe he could get together wit- NO! He can't. Kurt wouldn't want him. Kurt deserved better. Not-to-mention they'd been friends forever. It'd be too weird, and it could ruin their friendship forever. _No,_ Blaine thought,_ best if we leave that bridge alone…_

So…What does that leave?

Giving Lizzy back… Damn.

Blaine solemnly sat up in his bed. _I guess that's our only choice…_

He stood up and walked to his bedroom door with the sole intention of telling Kurt that maybe having a baby with each other isn't a good idea after all.

Blaine reached for the door knob and…

"_Rain drops on roses and whisker on kittens."_

He froze.

"_Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens."_

Kurt was singing.

"_Brown paper packages tied up with strings…"_

Blaine quietly, opened his door an inch, making sure Kurt didn't see him.

"_These are a few of my favourite things."_

Kurt was dancing gently and smoothly around the living room, cradling Lizzy to his chest. Looking down on her with so much…passion and…and love.

"_Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favourite things<em>_"_

Blaine's heart was beating so fast. Kurt looked so happy, the smile on his face said even more than that; he was, content, peaceful, sparkling, the list goes on. He'd never seen Kurt like this. He was _beautiful._

"_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favourite things"<em>

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes, Kurt was a natural father. Blaine felt a unfamiliar sensation of butterflies in his stomach, and for whatever reason, he smiled. A smile of admiration, respect, and.. something else that Blaine didn't know was there.

"_When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favourite things<br>And then I don't feeeeel"_

Kurt's angelic voice echoed off the walls, as he waltzed over to Lizzy's crib.

"_So baaad."_

On that final note, Kurt tucked Lizzy into her crib, and placed a gentle, loving kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lizzy," he whispered.

Blaine blinked, allowing tears to fall, he shut the door silently. He leant against it, and slowly sank down to the ground.

_No, no way_, his mind cried.

That's when Blaine realized that there was _no way_ either he, or Kurt, could give Lizzy back. Not now.

_Not ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your thoughts? *sits staring at laptop, waiting for reviews***

**Song: 'My Favourite Things' from 'The Sound of Music'**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter. Cliffhanger alert!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was doing dishes when he got the message.<p>

He, Blaine and Lizzy had just finished breakfast and Kurt was prepared for a chilled out, relaxed day, but apparently that was not the case.

**Hey Kurt! Just making sure you and Blaine booked a flight to Ohio for tomorrow. If not, book one… If you can't, I'm driving to New York myself solely so I can drag both of you back to Lima. No backing out Kurt, I **_**know**_** you're on holiday from work! Mwhahaha. See you tomorrow. Love Dad.**

At first, Kurt laughed at the message, knowing his father would actually drive to New York and drag him and Blaine back. He texted his father back, saying that he and Blaine did book the fight and would be there before dinner.

Then the moment he pressed send, a wave of realization hit him in the face, like skipping his moisturising routine.

_Dad doesn't know about Lizzy! _his mind panicked.

"Blaine!" he squeaked, before running into the living room.

* * *

><p>The low hum of the engine filled the nervous silence that surrounded the two friends and the half-asleep baby in the backseat.<p>

Blaine was driving the rent-car on autopilot. He couldn't stop thinking about how everyone would react to their news.

Would they all completely lose it or, would they try and come to terms with the situation?

Would they lie about their real thoughts or, would they be upfront about their own opinion?

What if they take it the same way Kate did? Not that Kate's reaction was _bad_ per-say. But even Kate, who is normally extremely adaptable to anything thrown her way, was a little -erm…freaked? Concerned? Blaine didn't know.

Hmm…Maybe Blaine should tell Kurt what Kate really thought about their little family. But, even if he wanted to, he _couldn't_. Not after seeing the bond between Kurt and Lizzy. Telling Kurt would just upset him, stress him out, and make him paranoid over his families' reaction.

Maybe Blaine should talk to Burt himself, and see what he thought…

Blaine rounded the corner and pulled up in front of Kurt's old house.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out the car window, watching the changing scenery as they got closer to Lima, and closer to his old home.<p>

What if his Dad didn't like Lizzy? Well, of course he would like Lizzy, she's adorable, and Burt _loved_ kids. But what if he didn't like the fact that he and Blaine had a baby together? They'd been friends for what felt like forever, and now they had a baby. _A baby._ Kurt just hoped that Burt's reaction was good, and that whole thing didn't backfire badly on them.

Perhaps his family would react like Kate! Kate seemed to be just fine with all of it… but Kate was always pretty easy-going when it came to new situations. So was his dad, and Carole was nice enough to act polite towards things she wasn't totally comfortable with, but Finn…

Finn, unlike his mother, couldn't keep his mouth _shut! _If there was something that Finn didn't understand, he would ask questions about it. Even -no, _especially _awkward questions. It frustrated Kurt to no end. Sure, Finn had gotten better over the years, but he still didn't take a hint to shut up.

…whatever happened, Kurt knew that his dad would tell him what he really thought, even if he had to wait until he and Kurt were alone to discuss it all in private.

"Are you ready?"

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by Blaine's voice.

Not trusting his voice, Kurt took a deep, calming breathe and nodded.

* * *

><p>The walk up the drive leading up to the front door had never felt so long before.<p>

Blaine had Lizzy nested into his chest, Kurt had the diaper bag across his shoulder. They had left the rest of their belongings in the car for now because the most important thing at the moment was introducing Lizzy to everyone with as little commotion as possible.

Kurt's stomach was rising with every step he took. _Oh God, _he thought, _this is actually happening._

Maybe he should have told Burt over the phone about Lizzy… Well, in-a-way, he did. He had called his dad before they left and said that he and Blaine would be bringing in a 'guest'. And no, Carole wouldn't need to make extra dinner for them. Knowing his family, they were probably going to be expecting a new boyfriend or something. Well, they were going to be surprised.

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzy got to the doorstep, and Kurt hunted for the spare key to the house in his back pocket.

He opened the door.

Kurt stepped inside, cautiously, Blaine following behind him.

They walked down the passage leading to the living room, hearing the voices of Kurts family and the guests that his family had invited over. Listening in, Kurt heard that they had invited; Sam, Puckerman, Mercedes and…Wes?

Okay, so it looked like Kurt would be telling more than just his parents and brother. _It'll be fine, _he tried to convince himself. Kurt stopped just outside the living room, blocking Blaine and Lizzy from proceeding any further.

"I'll go in first, a few 'hugs and hi's', I'll calm them down, then introduce you both into the room. O-okay?" he stammered, nervously.

Blaine nodded. Kurt was about to go into the living room, when Blaine took a hold of his wrist with the hand that wasn't holding Elizabeth.

"Kurt," he said, waiting for Kurt to meet his gaze, "are you sure you're okay? I mean, you seem even more scared now than you did in the car," concern filled his golden honey eyes.

"Y-yeah, I j-just," Kurts heart melted a little, as he looked at Blaines eyes. He cleared his throat, "I guess I'm freaking out a little because I just realized it's not just my family in there. Our old friends are here too."

"Kurt, it's okay if you're not ready to do this." Blaine assured, "We don't have to do this today, if you want, you can go in there, and me and Lizzy will go back to New York and we'll see you when you get back."

"You would do that?"

"You _know_ I would," he said, brushing a stray hair off Kurts forehead.

Kurt smiled, gratefully, and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck. "Thank you Blaine, I really appreciate that," Kurt kissed his cheek, "but that won't be necessary. It's better to get this over and done with now, then to wait and possibly get a worse reaction later."

"You sure?" Kurt nodded, sending Blaine one last smile before entering his old living room.

"Hey everybody!" greeted Kurt, walking over to hug his family and old friends.

"Kurt!" they returned, a few of them asking how he was.

"I'm good." he replied, finishing his hug cycle by kissing his dad on the cheek. "I've missed you, dad."

"I've missed you too, kiddo," going in for another hug.

"Mmmm." Kurt hummed, hugging back with equal enthusiasm.

Just then, Carole came out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kurt!" she exclaimed, hugging him briefly. "Where's Blaine?"

"I'm just getting to that, now if you'll all calm down," silence settled around the room. "Okay, great, now that I have your attention. Me and Blaine have someone we would like you to meet." Kurt walked back towards the entrance of the living room "Guys, this is Elizabeth." he said, guiding Blaine, and the curious baby into the room "our…our," he looked at Blaine, "daughter."

Surprise lined the faces of everyone in the room, some concealed surprise, others obvious surprise. But surprise none the less.

Until, suddenly, the silence broke.

"Your _what?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your thoughts? Reviews=eternal love :D**_  
><em>

**Also, I have a busy couple weeks because of school, homework, GCSE revision etc. So I'm sorry if I don't update in longer than 2 weeks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this up! I had an really big argument with my friend followed by writers block, then I got a load of homework and on top of that a surprise maths exam!**

**I know these things don't make up for me taking so long, especially since I left you with a cliffhanger...but at least you know the basics on why it took so long.**

* * *

><p>"Your <em>what?!<em>"

"Hell to the _what?_"

"Huh?"

"You guys are together?"

"Wait, you guys aren't together. Why do you have a baby?"

All the questions, and confused statements all came at once. Words blurred in a loud medley of voices.

Kurt scrunched his face up in a frustrated scowl. Blaine watched as Kurt clenched and unclenched his fists. All signs that Kurt was about to have an outburst of the thing most on his mind, knowing that there was no way to calm him down in his current state of mind, Blaine stepped a few feet away from him. Lizzy wriggled in his arms in discomfort, obviously confused by the ruckus all around the room.

"Everyone just -just shut the _hell _up!" shouted Kurt.

Silence.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak again. Snap at them; for not letting him explain, for judging him and Blaine for not being together. For-

But something stopped him.

A small squeaking plea from a few feet away. Kurt turned his attention to the direction of the noise.

Blaine was lightly bouncing Lizzy over his shoulder, whispering sweet, comforting phrases in her ear as she started to cry.

Seeing this, Kurt instinctively calmed down. "Oh, Lizzy," he whispered in concern, making his way towards the weeping baby.

Her cries grew louder, face going scarlet with every passing second. "Lizzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, voice full of regret. "Sshhh, it's alright." Kurt gently took Lizzy from Blaine, and cradled her into his chest.

Lizzy's cries quietened ever so slightly, eventually they turned into light sniffles and hiccups. "Blaine, can you-"

"I'm on it." Blaine interrupted, knowing what Kurt was going to ask for. He knelt down next to Kurt and looked through the diaper bag hanging by Kurt's side. He pulled out the small, white bear. He handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you," mumbled Kurt, "Look Lizzy!" he said in a cheerfully desperate tone, "Look who it is!" he turned Lizzy's attention to the bear.

Lizzy looked at the blue-nosed bear and pointed "mmbeh." she claimed, reaching for it.

"Yeah, that's your bear." he said as Lizzy snuggled back into his chest, clutching the small teddy like a lifeline. "My clever girl," he swayed gently, resting one hand on the back of his daughters head. He kissed her. "You're okay."

It was then Kurt remembered about the dozen or so eyes watching him. Everybody was watching him with judging and/or curious eyes.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand rest upon his shoulder, the comforting heat radiating through his body and calming him even more. They looked at each other.

_We've got a lot of explaining to do._

* * *

><p>"So, you and Kurt just…decided to have a baby?"<p>

Things had calmed down after about twenty minutes, when the initial shock of the baby wore off. Currently, Blaine was sitting on the sofa. Lizzy was sitting on his lap, one arm fixed securely around the snow white bear as she happily rattled her drool-covered plastic keys in her other hand.

Kurt and Blaine had explained everything as best as they could to their friends and Kurt's family, by the time they had finished explaining the second time, most of the people in the house had stopped asking questions and started to act relatively normal again. Kurt had went into the kitchen with Carol, to help finish cooking dinner, leaving Blaine to deal with Finn's repetitive questions. And, honestly, it was beginning to annoy him.

"For the ump-teenth time, Finn," Blaine said with an almost undetectable bite to his tone "The adoption agency called and said that we'd made an appointment with them. When we went there, we didn't know we'd actually end up taking her home with us. But-" Blaine's voice softened as Lizzy sneezed loudly. He chuckled lightly, turning her around so it was easier for him to clean her nose and wipe the majority of drool off of her chin, with a clean handkerchief. "I guess, we couldn't say no."

"Yeah, I got that. But, Blaine-"

"That's enough questions, Finn." Burt interrupted, "He's explained it to you a thousand times in the last half hour."

Finn grunted a small "fine." Whilst Blaine mouthed "thank you" to Burt, to which Burt replied with a wink.

"Anyway," Burt continued, sitting next to Blaine "How old is she?" he held out his finger to see if Elizabeth would grab it, when she didn't, he went to lightly tickle her toes.

"6 months." Blaine replied as Lizzy squirmed happily in his lap, playfully kicking her legs out of Burt's grasp.

"May I?" Burt asked, his hands pointed towards the infant.

"Oh, sure." answered Blaine, slowly handing his daughter to Kurt's Dad. When Lizzy showed no signs of protest for being in the older mans arms, Blaine let her go completely and settled down into the couch.

"Hey." Burt cooed, bringing Lizzy up to his eye level, "I…guess I'm your Grandpa," he said, a little awkwardly. "And even though I didn't know you existed an hour ago, chances are I'm going to spoil you rotten when I get the chance."

* * *

><p>"So…" Carole started, "how's being a father treating you?"<p>

Kurt's face lit up at the question, he set the large, plastic spoon he was using in the sink. "It's different, not in a bad way. Quite the opposite, actually. It's…_wonderful,_" he sighed happily, "I mean, I knew I always wanted to be a dad, but I never realised I'd enjoy it this much! It's so rewarding. Everytime she smiles or laughs at the simplest things, a little part of me just…_melts!_" Kurt celebrated, smiling with pride. Carole covered her mouth to suppress her amusement, while Kurt seemed to be trying to get all of his feelings out in one breath. Kurt gasped, filling his lungs with air once more. "And _Blaine, _he's loving it too. Sometimes I find them curled up on the couch or on Blaines bed just watching TV, or laughing at each other. I swear, I think I walked in on them plotting against me! -Carole, I'm being serious! Stop laughing!- I walked in, and I heard Blaine say; 'And that, Lizzy, _that's_ when we'll striiii- OH! Hi! _Kurt!_'" Kurt mimicked, in Blaines tone voice. "Honestly, Carole, there's never a dull moment in our apartment right now."

Carole smiled "I'm glad you're both enjoying yourselves. And her name's Elizabeth. Same as your mom's isn't it? Did you get to choose and change her name? Or was it just a coincidence? Because I know that you always wanted to name one of your children after your mom."

"Coincidence… I actually didn't think about her name when we got her, but yeah, my moms name was Elizabeth too." Kurt beamed, "That's really sweet that you remembered that I wanted to name one of my kids that-"

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"Oh, the pork's done," he said, opening the oven and placed the well-cooked meat onto the countertop.

Together, Carole and Kurt set the dinner table. They were about to dish the dinner out when-

"_Kurt!_" Blaine yelped from the other room. "Kurt. _Please! _Ow."

"What's wrong?" Kurt called, dashing into the living room. He looked at his hobbit of a best friend, and laughed.

This morning, back at their apartment, Blaine had insisted on gelling his hair down, much like he did in high school. Mostly because he was still embarrassed about his 'baby fine' bushy hair, around Kurt he was fine, but around more than a couple people, he got self conscience. As mush as Kurt tried to convince him not to, Blaine refused to see reason.

Well, he'll think twice before doing that again.

Blaine was holding Lizzy over his shoulder, his face and body tense with pain. Apparently, gelling his hair down to a rock solid state of hardness wasn't enough to stop their small baby from digging her dagger-like fingers into Blaines tightly compact scalp.

"Kurt, stop it!" Blaine whined "This isn't funny! It _hurts!_"

"HA! I _told _you not to bother with the gel helmet!" he said, not bothering to cover up his amusement.

"Yeah, well… Save the '_I told you so_' speech later." Blaine rushed, "Please. Just get her off my ha-_air. OW, Lizzy!_" he pleaded, as she pulled tighter.

Smiling, Kurt pried the clueless infants hand out of his best friends hair, muttering a small; "Its okay, I don't like the gel either."

"Oh, my god! Thank you." Blaine sighed, holding his -now matted- hair.

"I love how a toddler manages to hurt you, and everyone sits and laughs." Kurt said, gesturing to the rest of the room, some of the still laughing.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of…" Blaine trailed off, looking at his daughter "…meanies." he finished, lamely.

"Sorry, I would've helped you," Wes admitted, "but I thought '_hobbit vs. baby' _was fair game."

Blaine glared at him before turning away and heading towards the staircase.

"I'm going to wash this crap out of my hair…" he said grumpily, ignoring the cheers in living room and the standing ovation he received off Wes.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the dinner table, catching up on what everyone had been up to: Mercedes had an album on the way out, Sam was now her manager; Puckerman was fired from another job for sleeping with his boss' daughter; Wes just broke up with his girlfriend, and Finn, when asked where Rachel was, claimed that Rachel wasn't well. Kurt and Blaine? Well…<p>

After about 10 minutes of rummaging through their rental car, Kurt and Blaine had come to realise that they'd forgotten to pack Lizzy's high chair. So, Lizzy ended up sitting on Blaine's lap, happily sucking on her bottle while Blaine steadied her with one hand and ate with the other. Kurt, who was sitting next to them, kept glancing at them, ready to put Lizzy in his lap if need be.

Burt was telling everyone what was happening at his shop (Hummel Tires and Lube), when Lizzy threw her bottle onto the floor, the low thump echoing as it bounced.

Kurt bent down and picked it up. He handed it to his daughter, only for it to be thrown to the floor once more.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" he picked up the half empty bottle again and slowly pushing it towards her mouth. Lizzy turned her head away, mumbling something that obviously meant 'no'.

"Alright then," said Kurt, placing the bottle onto the table.

They all carried on eating dinner, Lizzy wriggling in Blaines lap even more now that she had nothing to occupy her, making it difficult for Blaine to eat and support her at the same time. Nevertheless, Blaine tried to keep eating one handed, until he nearly dropped his fork.

"Lizzy!" he whispered urgently as he put his fork back on his plate.

Upon seeing this, Kurt gently took Lizzy from him "I'll take her now, so you can finish your dinner," he said, placing the fussy toddler on his own knee.

"Thank you."

When dinner was over, everyone put their dishes in the sink, and started to head towards the living room. Except Burt that is. After he put his dishes in the sink, he sat back down at the table.

It was then Kurt heard the sentence that he had been nervous to her all day.

"Kurt," Burt called, just as Kurt was nearly out the kitchen, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, yeah! Forgot to mention at the beginning of the chapter... CLIFFHANGER ALERT! :D  
><strong>

**What do you think's going to happen?**

**Also, sorry if the end seems rushed.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Uhh…" Kurt said nervously, "sure." Kurt handed Lizzy over to Carole, who was just leaving the kitchen.

Slowly, Kurt sat back down on the other side of the table to where Burt was sitting. He didn't know what to expect. Freaking-out? Over judgmental questions? _Yelling?!_

Okay, maybe he was just over exaggerating. His dad was never one to scream to get his points across. But the fear still rested in his stomach. He knew his dad was a reasonable person, just- a part of him _needed _his dad to- to- understand? Accept? Kurt didn't know. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

"So, you and Blaine," he started, "have a baby together," Kurt nodded, "and you're just friends?" Kurt nodded shakily, "Hey, cheer up! You look like you're expecting me to freak out."

"Aren't you?" asked Kurt, finally looking his father in the eye.

Burt laughed half-heartedly, "No. I'm just trying to understand why you both thought in order to start a family, you'd have to do it together, instead of finding your 'other halves'."

"Because no one wants to settle down!" blurted Kurt, "Half the guys in New York just want to sleep around and _'_have _fun',_" Kurt spat, "and the half that don't are already taken!" Burt nodded, solemnly "I've been dumped _five_ times this year, dad, and it's only _July!_ True, they weren't _too_ serious, but the point still stands!" Kurt another calming breath and continued "Me and Blaine got worried that we'd be over thirty by the time we found someone decent," Kurt explained "and…one thing led to another, and now we have a beautiful baby daughter."

"But what happens when you, or Blaine, find someone 'decent'?" Burt asked, gently, his head tilted to the side.

Kurt paused.

"If, say, you meet that person who you want to marry," Burt continued, "what happens then?" Kurt slumped, back in his seat, not knowing what to say. "Are you going to take Lizzy with you? Are you going to leave her with Blaine? Either way, Kurt, you are asking Elizabeth to basically say 'bye' to one of the people she's come to recognise as her dad, only for them to be replaced with a different guy. That has to be confusing to any child. How do you explain it to her? And on top of that, one of you will save to say 'bye' to that beautiful little girl that you've come to call 'daughter'."

Kurt stared at the table, helplessly.

"Oh," he said quietly, "I- I didn't think of that I -wow- erm…W-what are you trying to say? That we sh- should…" Kurt trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it out-loud.

"No, Kurt," Burt sighed softly, "I'm not saying you have to give her back, I'm not necessarily saying it was a bad choice to get her, I'm just saying you need to think about what's best for the baby -I'm trying to bring some things to your attention, so _you_ can decide what is best for that little girl." Kurt was still staring at the table, nervously playing with his fingers.

Burt stood up, and walked up to his, lightly jittery, son. "Whatever you decide to do," he said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll support you…" Kurt remained silent.

"I love you," Burt added.

"I love you, too."

With that, Burt headed to the living room to rejoin everyone else, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

What should he do? He didn't want to give Lizzy back to the agency -she'd only just got settled. He couldn't do that to her.

He couldn't do it to himself.

He couldn't do that to _Blaine_.

Blaine… Lizzy was his daughter, too. What if…what if he and Blaine were her dad's…but not just as friends? As more…as a couple?

Hmm…Kurt wouldn't be against it. Blaine was his best friend, after all, he was;

Sweet.

Funny.

Goddamn cute -_hot_ even.

_HA! _Kurt's mind laughed, _No wonder I had a crush on him in high school…_

_Ahh, high school._

Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy in his Junior year. He'd met Blaine just a few weeks beforehand, when Puckerman had told him to go spy on Blaines glee club (The Warblers). When Kurt had been caught for spying, Blaine, Wes and David were friendly and civil with him, which came as a shock to him because he was treated like scum at McKinley. Blaine had taught him to refuse to be a victim, they'd been friends ever since.

Later in their junior year, Blaine had thought it would be a good idea to serenade his crush in the middle of the gap. His crush had turned out to be a junior manager there. Disappointed, but supportive Kurt had helped Blaine regain the courage to go through with it when Blaine had almost chickened out.

After the gap attack, Blaine and Kurt sat outside waiting for 'Jeremiah' to finfish his shift. Turns out, the guy had gotten fired, and didn't like Blaine back. And if he did he would get arrested because Blaine was underage at the time.

Kurt sighed, he'd gotten over Blaine in his senior year, around the time Blaine got his first boyfriend -_Sebastian_. That guy had been a complete asshole, he'd treated Blaine like a freaking _puppet. _Blaine had dumped him eventually, but by then Kurt's crush had vanished -when he finally realised that Blaine would _never_ want him.

…Okay, maybe dating Blaine wasn't a good option. Kurt had suffered learning that Blaine wouldn't want him _years_ ago, and even if Blaine did, if they started dating and the relationship failed he could risk losing Blaine as a friend. And -right now- that wasn't a good option.

Reluctantly, Kurt stood up.

He needed to talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to the living room door, hearing everyone's voices on the other side.<p>

"Oh, crap!" he heard Wes say, sounding panicked. Just as Kurt started to wonder why, he heard the increasingly loud cries from Elizabeth. "Blaine, I swear -I don't know what I did- she just-"

Kurt opened the living room door a couple inches, and peeped inside to watch the scene.

Lizzy was sitting on Wes' knee, her little face going red with a small pained expression as wails escaped her mouth. He watched as Blaine walked over to them, quickly examining the infant before…

"Oh, she's fine," said Blaine as he took the infant off the guilty-looking asian, and hoisted her over his own shoulder. "Come on, Lizzy." he said, walking around the living room gently rubbing and patting Elizabeths back as he went. "Come on, darling. It's okay, let it out."

Kurt smiled dreamily, his hand unconsciously resting over his heart and head lightly leaning against the door frame. _Yeah…_ he thought, _we could never give Lizzy away, even if we wanted to._

A few moments later, Lizzy let a soft burp, her cries dying down and her cheeks returning to their normal, rosy state. Blaine hummed, happily, bringing her to his eye level. "Feel better?" he asked, playfully, earning him a smile and a playful swat at his face, probably trying to play with Blaines triangular eyebrows, from Lizzy, which he dodged easily, laughing the whole time. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." Kurt laughed, along with the rest of the living room as she went for Blaines face again. "Okay, okay. _No._" said Blaine, now holding Lizzy in one arm, while he held Lizzy's hands in the other, restricting her from trying again.

Kurt straightened up, his hand on the doorknob, all set to walk in and join his friends when-

"Give daddy a kiss."

Kurt froze, watching Blaine and Lizzy share a small kiss on the lips.

_Daddy, _Kurt thought,_ Daddy…_

_Blaine just called himself…_

_Daddy!_

With wide eyes and shaking hands, Kurt silently shut the living room door.

A small lump formed in Kurts throat, as he walked back into the kitchen.

They'd never referred to themselves as daddies before. At least, not out loud. And the fact that Blaine was confident enough to call himself daddy in a room full of people just -Kurt didn't know- made it official? That they were parents now.

_He _was a daddy.

_Blaine_ was a daddy.

_They_ were daddies.

Kurts heart fluttered, and he was suddenly hit with an oddly familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach, as his cheeks flashed pink while he smiled. He and _Blaine_ had a baby together.

_Well, not together, _he remembered sadly, _We're not together, we just have a baby, _Kurt explained to himself, trying franticly to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, but not quite managing.

"Oh, my God. What's wrong with me?" whispered Kurt, leaning against the kitchen counter, breathing heavily, left hand stretched across his chest and his right cradling his elbow. "We're just friends. That's all we're ever going to be." he repeated to himself over and over. Until he finally realised what he was telling himself; Oh, God! Was he getting feelings?!

_Oh no…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you think? Review are very, _very _welcome. Long ones are my favourate.

Was the talk with Burt okay? Let me know!

Also, do you guys prefere short-ish chapters that are kindof frequent, or longer chapters that take longer?


	11. Chapter 11

"What time is it?" asked Mercedes as the intro to a rerun of _Friends _bounced around the over-populated living room. After dinner, everyone had just resorted to either watching whatever was on TV, or just kicked back and enjoyed a light beer with Burt on the sofa. Puck, Sam and Finn went for the latter and took up the whole couch in the process, leaving everyone else to squeeze onto the last two remaining chairs, or scatter across the floor.

"Twenty to nine-ish?" replied Kurt, who was cuddled up next to her on the floor. "Someone bring up the TV guide." The guide came up. "Thanks- Yeah, twenty to nine," he repeated brightly.

"Alright then." Mercedes glanced around the room, "Aww, is she sleeping?!" she stage whispered towards the chair where Blaine was sitting with Lizzy in his strong arms. Lizzy was bundled up in a small, thin blanket, which he had previously fetched from the rental car.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed fondly, "she's always down around this time. Sometimes it's earlier, but, you know."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Kurt turned around, "Dad, did you happen to keep the crib I had as a baby in the attic?" he asked hopefully.

"We did," Burt said, nodding towards his wife, who was lazily sitting on the arm of the sofa, next to her husband, "but we had to get rid of it last year, because some stuff toppled over and broke it. Why?"

"Damn, I was hoping Lizzy could use it tonight, because we didn't bring one," admitted Kurt.

"We didn't?"

"No, remember Blaine? There was no room for it." Blaine gasped quietly in remembrance while Kurt asked his step-mother, "Carole, did you keep Finns?"

Carole shook her head, "Sorry, Kurt."

"Oh, right." Kurt said thinking, "That's okay I'll figure something out…" he turned back to continue watching _Friends._

"Does she, like, wake up every hour and keep you up all night?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Nah, she sleeps through the night." Blaine answered.

"_Most _the time, that is." Kurt added, "Occasionally, she'll wake up and want changing."

"But she's fine normally. Don't worry, you won't be up all night." joked Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Arrghghh!" Burt yawned, a couple hours later, stretching his arms out. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Carole?" he said, slowly standing up.<p>

"In a second, dear." she said, kissing him and going to the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone." Burt addressed the late-twenty-year-olds in the living room "I am trusting you to make your own sleeping arrangements. You can book a hotel, you can stay here, I don't mind! There are spare sheets, blankets and pillows in the cupboard upstairs. You can sleep on the couch or floor in here, if you want. _But,_" Burts piercing, green eyes glared across the room, not landing on anyone in particular. "if I see, or hear anybody being…" Burt searched for the right word "_inappropriate_ in my house, you're all in trouble! Sound fair?" They all nodded, until-

"I bet _you_ get 'inappropriate' all the time. Huh, Mr Hummel?" smirked Puckerman, ignoring the hushed scolding, "_Puckerman,_" he got off Kurt, and dodging a elbow jab off Finn.

Burt chuckled, "That's beside the point," he said, lazily, trudging up the stairs and ignoring Pucks loud, shocked laughter.

"Shush! Noah!" Kurt snapped, quietly. "You'll wake the baby!" Blaine gave Kurt the snoring baby, rubbing his arms to get circulation back into them.

Just then, Carole came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water to take to bed. "Oh, Kurt! Did you figure out what to do about your lack-of-crib situation?"

"Oh, yeah, Carole. Don't worry about it, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Goodnight, everyone."

"Night!" they chorused in return.

"What's your plan for Lizzy then?" Blaine asked, Kurt shushed him.

"First things first, what's everyone plan for sleeping?"

"Me and Sam are headed to a hotel." Mercedes claimed.

"We are?" Mercedes elbowed him. "_Yes!_" Sam choked, "We are."

"I'm probably gonna sleep on this couch…" said Wes.

"I'll bunk with Finn, in his old room." Puck said, Finn nodding. "You know, get our gay on."

Finn coughed, loudly, "_What?!_" he nearly shouted, causing Elizabeth to stir slightly.

"_Finn!_" Kurt scolded, holding Lizzy closer to his chest "If you wake her up, I swear to God, I'll kill you," he said, seriously.

Finn slapped a hand over his mouth before mouthing, "Sorry," to Kurt.

"You better be…" Kurt muttered, "We should probably start setting up Wes' bed, here… Finn, show Wes' wear the cupboard is and help bring down the stuff he'll need.

Finn nodded, heading up the stairs, the dark-headed asian following.

"Kurt," Blaine prodded Kurts shoulder, "Where do I sleep?"

"Outside." he said, flatly. "No, not really," he giggled at Blaines stunned face. "You can… sleep on the floor in here _or,_" Kurt cleared his throat, "you can bunk with me and Lizzy."

"Oh, so Lizzy's sleeping in your room?" Kurt nodded, "Well, seeing as Wesley snores like a chainsaw and our daughter's with you, I think I'll go with the latter."

"For the record, Blaine, I do _not _snore like a chainsaw." The asian claimed, trotting down the stairs, holding a pillow under one arm and a rolled-up duvet under the other.

"I shared a dorm with you for two years, hate to break it to ya, Wesley, but you do."

"Oh, come on, I couldn't have been _that _bad…Did it ever occur to you that you might be a light sleeper?" Wes retorted.

"HA! Blaine a light sleeper?" Kurt faced Wes, "I've lived with the man for, like, a decade. _Trust_ me, Wes, he ain't a light sleeper. We have a three-way baby monitor, one in his room, one in mine, one next to Lizzys crib. And 8 times out of 10 _I'm _the one changing Lizzy at who-knows-what time in the morning."

"_Hey_, at least I get up to do it when I hear it!"

"Oh! 2 times out of 10_ congratulations._" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Does it really bother you, Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"No, not really." Kurt cuddled Lizzy in more, "She's a darling," he kissed the top of her head.

"There we go then." Blaine kissed her cheek.

"_Wooooaaahhh!_" screamed Finn as he tripped over the sheet he was carrying down the stairs, and landed with a very loud CRASH.

Kurt tensed. "Finn, you okay?" he called as Lizzy let out a startled cry.

"Yeah, my knees hurt though." Finn stumbled back into the living room, chucking the sheet onto the couch. "Sorry, I woke the baby up," he said ruefully, walking over to the screaming baby and his brother.

"It's okay, Finn. It was an accident." Kurt said tiredly. Lizzy over his shoulder as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"But you were, like, so uptight about waking the baby up a few minutes ago." Finn said, confused.

"Being angry, or frustrated with you isn't my top priority right now."

Blaine picked up Elizabeths teddy, "Give her here, Kurt, I'll take her to your room."

"Okay," Kurt gave her over. Blaine went upstairs.

"I'm _really _sorry, Kurt."

Kurt waved him off, "Don't worry about it, Finn… Are you two going now?" this was directed at Sam and Mercedes, who were putting on their coats.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, boo," he hugged Mercedes, letting her and Sam say quick goodbyes to everyone else, before walking them to the door. "Bye."

"Bye, Kurt, see you in the morning," called Sam, as Kurt shut the door.

"Okay," Kurt clapped, walking back into the living room, "Wes, do you need help setting up your bed?"

* * *

><p>"I see you got her to stop crying." Kurt said, walking into his old bedroom. He stopped, "I also notice you already have your bags and guitar in here, too."<p>

"Yeah, I brought them up here earlier to save me going to the car tomorrow. And Lizzy doesn't seem to want to go back to sleep." Blaine looked and the fussy infant in his arms.

Kurt sat on the bed, next to Lizzy and Blaine "Does she need changing?"

"I've just changed her. But she still seems grumpy and agitated."

"I would be too, if I got woken up by Finns clumsiness, in fact, he often woke me up by accident when we lived together," he chuckled. "Clumsy idiot."

"So, what is your big solution to not having a crib?"

"Hmm? Oh! Two seconds," with that, Kurt dashed out of the room. He returned with a dining room chair. He left again, returning with another dining room chair. Kurt placed one chair right next to his bed, leaving no gaps between the mattress and the front edge of the seat, then placing the other chair directly beside it, in the exact same way. He stepped back, examining his work, and left the room once again.

Blaine looked at it. The way the chairs were set out almost looked like half a crib, with the metal backs of the chairs (weaved into some sort of flowery pattern) looking like they would be used to keep a baby from falling out, and the bed, being slightly taller that the seats (not including the chair back rests), also worked to stop a baby from falling out.

Blaine nodded in approval, _Clever,_ he thought,_ very clever._

"And the finishing touch…" Kurt said, bringing in a very thin pillow and a sheet. He placed the sheet over the metal backrests, covering them completely, then tossing the pillow over the conjoined seats, making the mattress and seats equal heights.

"Tada!" Kurt said, proudly.

"I have to say, I never would've never thought of it…" Blaine admitted, "Can you hold Lizzy for a sec, I want to put my PJ's on."

"Since when do you wear PJ's?" Kurt asked, taking Lizzy.

"T-shirt and boxers, same thing." Blaine sighed, facing away from Kurt and taking his cardigan and shirt off and stretching his arms out, giving Kurt a full view of his muscular back.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt blushed, chuckling and turning his head away.

"What?" Blaine smiled, looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just-" he sighed, "Remind me, again, why Jake broke up with you." Blaine laughed at that.

"Oooh! Like what you see, Hummel?" Blaine said, playfully shimmying his shoulders.

"Hey! That's my move! Don't steal my move!" They laughed, as Blaine put a different shirt on. And started pulling his pants off.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Kurt looked away over-dramatically.

"_Kuuuurrt!_" Blaine whispered, trying to keep his laughter under control. "Shh, your dad's going to get the wrong idea."

"I'm sorry." Kurt snorted, "I won't do it again," he pressed his lips together in an attempt to contain his laughter.

Blaine kicked off his pants, and took Lizzy, who was still wide awake, off Kurt. "Oh, my God. I'm blushing!"

"I can see that."

"Hahaha, go get your PJ's on."

"Okay, by the way, thanks for bringing my bag up here," he said bending over his bag.

"No problem." Blaines eyes rested on Kurts ass, his skinny jeans doing their job _perfectly_. "Jesus Christ…" Blaine sighed, glancing away.

"What?"

"Remind me why John broke up with _you_." Blaine breathed, smiling at his friend.

"Oh, you know," Kurt picked up his blue, Saturn jammies, "he just couldn't handle _this._" Kurt started swaying his hips from side to side. But Kurt wasn't expecting what happened next. Blaine reached forward and pinched Kurts butt.

Kurt squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth. "_Blllaaaiiinne!_" he scolded, unable to suppress his laughter. "My dad'll get the wrong _idea._"

"You started it!" Blaine stated, dodging a red faced Kurt's swat to his head.

Chuckling, Kurt got changed in the bathroom. Coming back into the room, minutes later, when they had both calmed down.

Kurt yawned, putting his folded up clothes into his bag. "I'm tired," he paused, "she still refusing to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, every time I lay her down, she complains."

"Give her to me," he did so, Kurt lay her down in his arms. Automatically, Lizzy hummed in disapproval, and started kicking her legs. "I see what you mean…" He sat her up again. "Hmm…" an idea struck him! "Blaine, pick up your guitar."

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Ready!" Kurt lay Lizzy down in his arms, as Blaine started gently plucking the strings on his guitar, drowning out Lizzys small, fussy noises.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
>You make me happy, when skies are grey."<em>

The soothing sound of Kurts gentle voice caused Lizzy to stop kicking her legs and whining as she listened.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>

Lizzy started to relax into Kurts embrace, as Kurt smoothly rocked her back and forth. He smiled at Blaine, just in time to see him mouth "It's working!", before looking down and continuing to sing to his daughter.

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,  
>I dreamt I held you in my arms.<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,  
>So I hung my head and cried."<em>

Lizzy calmly snuggled into Kurts chest, sticking her thumb into her mouth as Kurt held her tighter.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
>You make me happy, when skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
>Please don't take my sunshine away."<em>

Kurt stopped singing as Blaine played the soft melody of the instrumental. They looked at each other and grinned, their eyes swollen with happiness. They were surrounded by this comforting warmth as the music surrounded them. Blaine harmonised with Kurt as the song started again.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
>You make me happy, when skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
>Please don't take my sunshine away.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away…"<em>

Blaine strummed the final chord, and put his guitar back in its case as quietly as possible.

"Is she asleep?" he whispered, crawling over the bed.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered back. "Out for the rest of the night, hopefully."

Blaine smiled, brushing Lizzys hair back with his hand, "We should go to sleep now, too."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed, using one arm to pull his blanket back as he lowered himself into the large bed, turning on his side, and hugging the toddler to his chest. Feeling Blaine's weight dip the bed down as he got under the blanket, too.

"I thought you were going to use the chairs as a crib?" Blaine questioned.

"No, I'm cuddling her all night."

"Then what are the chairs and pillow for?"

"Simple!" Kurt chimed, "If I put her in the middle, between us, she might suffocate. But this way, if Lizzy ends up rolling over in the night, or if I turn the other way in the night, worse case scenario, Lizzy will just roll onto the pillow on top of the chairs. Instead of, you know, falling off the bed."

Blaine hummed in understanding, "I approve, very smart, Kurt." Blaine snuggled down further into the blanket, "But, what if I want to cuddle her, too?" Blaine pouted.

"Tough luck! You'll have to reach over me."

"Fine," Blaine scooted over, right next to Kurt, "I will," with that, Blaine pressed his chest against Kurts back, and sneakily snaked one hand under the covers and up Kurts top-

"Ahh!" Kurt gasped, "Your hands are cold! Go away! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" Kurt lightly smacked Blaines arms as he took it out of Kurts shirt and back over the blanket. This time, Blaines hand reached over Kurt and rested upon his daughters arm.

"Goodnight, Kurt," he said, turning off the lamp on Kurts bedside table.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I got this out sooner than expected! I'm proud to say it's longer than the last one! Woo! :D  
><strong>

**I would really like some feedback on this one, mostly because of the fluff! What was your favourite part? I want to know this stuff!**

**AND if I get 10+ reviews on this chapter I'll do something. I'll...update on...I dunno, sometime this week.**

**If not, I make you wait a few days longer...MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Love you all!**

**Song used: 'You are my sunshine' - 'Elizabeth Mitchell'**


	12. Chapter 12

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

"Kurt! Blaine! Breakfast is almost ready!" Mercedes called through the door, the following morning.

No response.

Puzzled, Mercedes called again, "Kurt? Blaine? Breakfast!" -still no response. Mercedes huffed, _They can't still be sleep…_ she turned the doorknob, and stuck her head through the door.

"Awwwwww, my god!" she gushed, closing the door silently.

Mercedes fell back and lent on the door frame, giggling as quietly as possible.

"Mercedes?" Puckerman approached her, coming out of the bathroom, "What's so funny?" Mercedes waved him off. "Seriously, what's so funny?"

"I-it's," Mercedes took a deep breath, calming herself so she was able to speak, "it's not so much _funny,_ as it is _adorable._" Puck raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes gestured for Puck to come forward, half opening the door. "Look."

"What? Are they naked, or something?" he said, poking his head through the gap. _"Oh my god," _he giggled. "That is so cute."

Kurt and Blaine, still asleep, were full on spooning, their hands intertwined, and resting on a small lump in the bed which was obviously Lizzy.

"I gotta get picture of this-" he stated, fumbling around in his sweatpants pocket.

"Good idea." Mercedes said, sliding her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

They stood there, taking pictures of their friends, trying not to laugh too loud and wake them out.

"What's going on?" asked a voice directly behind them, causing them to jump.

"Geez, Finn, you don't just go sneaking up on people like that." Mercedes gasped, hand over her heart.

"I didn't sneak up on you!" Finn defended, "You're the one who's peeping into my brothers room!"

"_Dude!_" said Puck, pushing Mercedes out the way and dragging Finn forward "You gotta see this!"

"See what?" Finn was pushed in front of Puckerman.

"Just _look!_"

Finn rolled his eyes, and peeped inside. He shrugged, "What am I looking at?"

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Why? What about Kurt and Blai-Oh my God, they're spooning." Finn looked away, "Please, tell me they're wearing clothes. _Please_, tell me they're wearing clothes."

Puck laughed, "Yeah… We've been taking pictures of them for the last few minutes."

Finn hummed, not surprised, "You're going to hang this over them later, aren't you?"

"Most likely," said Mercedes.

"Show me the pictures." Mercedes gave him her phone. "Hmm, the angle makes it hard to identify what's going on in it, and the lighting isn't to good either -that's because the curtains are closed," he handed it back, "For best results one of you will have to go in there, so there's no denying it's them…maybe a better quality camera."

"What's this about cameras?"

"Oh, Burt! Do you have a camera we can borrow?" asked Puck.

"Why?"

"We're taking pictures of Kurt and Blaine, because they're curled up together." Mercedes explained.

Burt chuckled "That not very nice…" he shook his head in amusement "But, what you kids do in your own time is not my business, and you're the ones who have to deal with the consequences. And if I help you out with this, I will be held partly responsible for the wrath that may, or may not, come later." Burt coughed, "Kurt is my son, and I'm going to respect his privacy, as you guys should, too." Burt turned, and started to go downstairs. He paused. "On a _completely different_ note, there's a very good quality digital camera in the second draw to the left, in mine and Carole's dresser…" he continued his path down the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. H!" Puck called after him, before retrieving the camera. "Okay, so who's going in there to take the picture?"

"Count me out, Puck." said Finn, holding his hands up in a 'I surrender' position. "I'm already on thin ice for waking the baby up, yesterday."

"Why don't you do it, Noah?" asked Mercedes, "You're the _badass!_" she said, almost sarcastically.

Puck didn't notice the tone, "Yeah, you have a point there, 'Cedes. Alright! I'll do it! You two go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute."

Happily, Puck tiptoed into the bedroom, stepping carefully to avoid any squeaky floorboards that may have been hidden by the carpet. He took one picture standing at the bottom of Kurts bed, then one from the side, showing Blaine _clearly_ hugging Kurt to his chest. Before finally going around to the other side of the bed to get one last shot of the trio that had the baby in the front, and showed the linked hands that rested on top of her.

The flash went off.

"Perfect." Puck whispered as the picture showed itself on the little camera screen.

"Mmmmmggmghmah." Elizabeth hummed, stretching her little arms out.

"Crap. Oh, no," he said, as Lizzy yawned, her face scrunching in the process. "Go back to sleep. Go back sleep," he pleaded, hovering over her, as her eyes blinked open. Pucks expression must have been funny, because she let out a high pitched giggle, and reached up to him.

Lizzy's laugh caused Kurt to stir, Puck watched as Kurts legs stretched underneath the covers.

"Aggeah" Lizzy laughed again, her arms pointed towards Puck.

In a small rush of panic, Puck scooped the infant up into his arms, knocking the pillow off the chairs next to the bed "Come on, kid you're coming with me," he told her as he dashed out of the room, not bothering to shut the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned, stretching his legs out, again. He made a move to pull the blanket off himself as he felt sweaty and overheated, but a secure arm, that was firmly fixed around his waist, kept him in place and stopped him from moving the blanket because said blanket was caught underneath Blaines arm.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt complained, "as much as I _love_ getting cuddles off you, you're making me hot. -_Blaine!_" he said a little louder.

"'orry, 'urt." Blaine apologized, half-asleep, rolling over.

Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes. He hand fell to his side, blindly feeling for Lizzy. The patch next to him was cold. Slightly panicked, Kurt whipped his head in the direction of the chair-made crib, hoping to find his daughter on top of the pillow he put there yesterday. But, his sight was met with the cold, hard wood of the chair.

"Blaine!" Kurt alarmed, looking over the bed and seeing the pillow on the floor. He picked it up, "_Blaine!_" he hollered, whacking Blaines sleeping form in the head with it.

"Ow!" Blaine yelped, sitting up, suddenly awake. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"Lizzy's gone." Kurt said, his tone turning Blaines blood cold.

"What!"

"Is she on your side of the room?!" Kurt begged.

Blaine scanned the floor for any sign of a crawling baby, "No," his gaze landed on the door. "Kurt, the door is open."

"What?!" Kurt gasped.

"The door is _open!_" he repeated. Both Kurt and Blaine tore the blanket off themselves and sprinted out of the bedroom, desperate to find out where Lizzy was.

Their footsteps were franticly uncoordinated as they galloped halfway down the stairs.

To this day, Kurt and Blaine don't know who slipped on the staircase first. They do know, however, that after they rolled, bouncing off almost every step along the way, Blaine landed on the floor first, before receiving Kurt's entire weight landing directly on top of him.

"_Oh!" _Blaine moaned, as all of the air was pushed out of his lungs.

"Sorry," said Kurt as he rolled off of Blaine and collapsed right next to him, "_Ahh!_" he gasped as he cradled his sprained wrist and tried to sit up.

"Holy Hell! Are you two okay?!" said Burt, rushing out of the living room, Carole, Wes and Mercedes following close behind him.

"Yeah," Kurt said stiffly, feeling his dads warm hand on his back, "Where's Lizzy? Please tell me she's down here!"

"Yeah, kid. Puck brought her down about half an hour ago. Hold on," Burt stood up, "Wes, go get her, please?" Wes nodded, disappearing into the living room "Thank you."

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Blaine wheezed, curling over on his side and clutching his stomach, "J-just winded," he rasped out. "Is Lizzy okay?"

"She's just fine," answered Wes, as he handed Lizzy to Kurt.

"Oh, thank God," said Kurt, hugging her to his chest, trying to ignore the searing pain in his wrist, and failing.

"What's the matter?" asked Carole, noticing his expression.

"I think I sprained my wrist," admitted Kurt.

Mercedes stepped forward, "Holding the baby can't be good for it then. Give her to me," Kurt did so, "we'll be in the living room, okay?" Kurt nodded, and off she went.

"Now, Blaine, do you think you can stand up?" asked Carole.

"I don't know" said Blaine, still breathing deeply.

"Do you want to try?" Blaine nodded, and slowly sat up. Then stopped for breath.

Wesley stepped forward, offering his hand to Blaine. Blaine accepted, and shakily stood up, leaning on Wes for support. Meanwhile, Burt helped Kurt up.

"Now let's get you two sorted in the kitchen."

* * *

><p>"<em>Noah Puckerman!"<em> Kurt snapped, storming into the living room, his swollen wrist wrapped in a support bandage that Carole had gave him in the kitchen.

"Wha-" Puck said stupidly, a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, which he dropped as he felt Kurts hand whack the back of his head. "_Ow!_ What the hell?" he said as he received another slap to the arm.

"You took my baby away while I was sleeping?!" Kurt scolded, showering Puck with more hits from his good hand "Why would you do that! You could've at least left a note! Or woke one of us up!" he said, gesturing to Blaine who was now sitting on the sofa, hand over his stomach "Or _something!_"

"Ow. _Ow!_ Okay. Hey! Ouch! Easy. _Easy! _Hummel! _Kurt!_" Puck caught Kurt's fierce hand, before he could slap him again "I'm sorry okay! Sorry!"

Kurt huffed, ripped his hand out of Pucks grasp. "What the hell were you even _doing_ in my room?!"

Pucks eyes went wide, "Umm," he said, searching his mind for an excuse.

"He was," Mercedes interrupted "going to tell you that… breakfast was ready" she finished as Kurt attention was directed towards her.

"Yeah!" Puck confirmed, Kurt looked at him. "But, you guys were asleep, and _Lizzy,_" he pointed to her, "she was awake, so I just thought I'd take her down here in case…in case she was hungry." Kurt continued to stare at him, doubt written across his face. Puck nodded at him, for good measure.

Kurt directed his gaze back to Mercedes, who nodded too. Finally, he looked at Finn, as if for confirmation, in return Finn put his hands up, defensively. "Don't look at me, I'm staying out of this!" he said, standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

Kurt glanced between Mercedes and Puck, "There's something going on here, and _I'm _going to find out what it is?!" he said, determined, before marching into the kitchen.

"So," Blaine started, "what _were_ you doing?"

Sam, Wes, Puck and Mercedes chuckled.

"He took pictures of you guys while you were sleeping," said Sam

Blaine laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah," Wes confirmed, "they're quite sweet, Blaine, you should look at them."

"Show me." Mercedes passed him the camera, "Aww," he giggled, "whatever you do, don't let Kurt know that's what you were doing."

"I don't plan to," said Puck, "At least, not while he's in the same state as me…"

Blaine shook his head in amusement, "If he asks, I don't know a thing."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>The beautiful summer sun warmed the drive way, as smart, soft shoes kicked at the loose stones in the gravelled ground. The man travelled up to the welcoming door. The man stopped on the fuzzy doormat.<p>

He knocked.

"Kurt, honey, can you answer the door?" he heard the motherly voice of Carole say through the door.

"Okay," the slightly high pitched voice of Kurt Hummel called back.

The door opened.

"David!" Kurt hugged the tall, handsome black boy, "I didn't know you were coming! What a pleasant surprise!" He let go of him, stepping aside, "Come in, come in," he urged.

"Thank you, Kurt." said David, "It's nice to see you too."

"Everyone! Guess who decided to show up!" Kurt exclaimed, taking David into the living room.

David was suddenly engulfed by hugs from his old friends and mixed greetings of: "David! How you doing, man?" "Hey stranger!" and "Oh, my God, he's _alive!"_

"I'm good, I'm good," he told them, "Jessica's pregnant again," he dug through his jeans pocket for a moment, "Here's a sonogram, if anyone's interested." Kurt took the sonogram, looked at it then passed it to Blaine, who proceeded in passing it around the room.

Jessica, Davids wife, was a vet just like David. They both worked on an African safari with their 4 year old son, Ryan. They'd lived in Africa for about 3 years, so nobody got to see them often.

"That's great!" said Burt, "Where's Jess and Ryan?"

"Back home. I'm only here for the day, my plane leaves tomorrow morning," he replied, "Enough about me, right now, I want to know what's happening with all of you," David was momentarily distracted by a loud gurgle that came from next to his feet, "-and who is this precious little Princess," he asked, bending down and picking up the baby in the light purple dress.

"That's Lizzy," said Kurt.

"Aww," David cooed, "is she yours?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, smiling.

"And mine." Blaine added, gently taking Lizzy off David.

David looked between the trio, confused. "Oh? When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago?"

"No, I mean," he gestured towards them.

"We aren't together," they said simultaneously.

"Okay?" David shook his head to clear his thoughts "Explain that to me later. Right now, it's almost lunchtime!" he smiled, "What do you say we all have a picnic in the park?!" he suggested to the whole room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys soooo much!**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! :D  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You'll like this one people! :D**

**You can thank Jay Li Matsuda for being awesome and suggesting that I write some Blaine backstory.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine Anderson! If you give our daughter anymore mashed up fruit, you're going to be the one changing her diapers for the rest of the time we're in Lima!"<p>

All eight of the late-twenty-year-olds and the baby were all sitting on top of a very large, thin, tartan blanket that was littered with plastic containers filled with sliced fruit, sandwiches and cakes. Each person in the group had a small, hard plastic plate and were equipped with ordinary metal forks, and a small plastic spoon for Lizzy.

Burt and Carole had stayed at the house, claiming that they had shopping and other things to do and that the nine of them should just enjoy themselves.

Since they sat down, Blaine had been mashing up tiny portions of: oranges, pineapple, grapes, strawberries, apples and bananas. He'd fed almost each potion to Lizzy, Lizzy seemed to like all of the fruit, except the apple, which she wound up spitting out shortly after it entered her mouth. Blaine was just about to feed Lizzy mashed bananas when Kurt complained.

"Come on, Kurt, just this one more potion of fruit won't do much more." he said, lifting the spoon with banana on it.

"Okay, but you're the one changing her." Kurt sing-songed.

"Fine." Blaine shrugged, directing the spoon towards Elizabeth's eager mouth.

Lizzy hummed happily as the smooth bananas entered her mouth, a small amount dribbling down her chin, which Lizzy attempted to push back into her mouth using the palm of her hand, accidentally covering her hand and chin in a thick layer of drool.

Lizzy clenched and unclenched her fist, feeling the sticky moisture between her fingers.

"Lizzy, you silly baby," smiled Kurt, retrieving a wipe from the diaper bag and cleaning his daughters hand and chin, "Nice and clean," he kissed her forehead.

Kurt put the dirty wipe in a plastic bag as Blaine continued to feed Lizzy, Lizzy making adorable 'yummy' noises with every spoonful.

"I love how she makes those little noises _every_ time," commented Mercedes, "It's like, she wants to share her joy with us," everyone stared at her in slight amusement.

"Haha, that's one way of putting it, 'Cedes."

"Very deep, Mercedes." Sam teased, "I think I'm going to cry!"

"Oh, shut _up,_ Trouty Mouth!" retorted Mercedes.

"_Oooh!"_ mocked Puck, "Back off, Sam, it's getting serious!"

"Hehe, you know it's personal when the high school nicknames come out," he chuckled, "I'm sorry, honey." Sam kissed her cheek, "How can I make it up to you?" he whispered, cheekily.

"Boy! You _know_ I want some of that white _chocolate,_" she flirted, loudly.

"Mercedes!" giggled Kurt, gently covering Lizzy's ears. "There's an _infant_ here!"

"Aww, she doesn't understand it." Mercedes said, resting her hand on Sams leg.

"Besides," David piped up, swallowing a bite of cake, "if one day she asks what 'Cedes meant, you can just say it's because Sam resembles an adult version of the Milky Bar Kid."

Everybody laughed, "Oh my god, he does!" Mercedes cried, "Hahaha, I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way!"

More laughter.

"Blaine, I think she's had enough banana."

"Why?"

"She's full." Kurt said as if it were obvious.

"No she's not!" Blaine said, defensively "She hasn't even turned her head away, yet." Blaine lifted the spoon up and started to direct it towards Lizzy.

"If you put that spoon any closer to her mouth," Kurt rambled, "I bet you she'll turn her head away."

"You _bet_ me?!" scoffed Blaine.

Kurt hesitated, "Yes, I do. Do you accept?"

Blaine inhaled through his teeth, and briefly glanced around the crowed park.

"Oh, Blaine's _tempted!_" jeered Wes.

Wes was right. Blaine was tempted. He'd always loved the opportunities where he got to embarrass Kurt. But, as he looked around the park area, he saw mothers on the park benches either watching their children in the bigger playground, or watching their husbands play with their babies in the smaller park playground.

Blaine didn't want to risk embarrassing himself in public, not in Lima. If he was in New York, or if there were less people surrounding the park, he probably would have, but-

"No, no." Blaine waved it off, "I've already embarrassed you once this month, I can wait a little longer to do it again."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "I'm _sure_ that's the reason," he said, sarcastically.

Blaine rolled his eyes, smiling. He lifted the banana filled plastic spoon and guided it towards Lizzy's mouth. When the spoon was no less then 4 inches away from her mouth, Lizzy turned her head away, making a small babbling noise in the process.

The people that sat around the picnic blanket watching the scene laughed, while Blaine placed his hand on his chest and sighed in relief, "I'm glad I said no…"

Meanwhile, Kurt lightly slapped Blaine's knee "Damnit! Why'd you say no!"

"Aww man!" pouted Wes, "I was looking forward to Blaine screaming 'My butt inches!' in front of loads of judgemental mothers."

Half an hour later, everyone had finished eating and packed away the containers. They laughed as Lizzy made her way around the tartan blanket, stopping before making her way to Puck. She giggled, drool running down her chin, as she grabbed his shirt and stood herself up. Lizzy placed her hand on Pucks shoulder and jumped, as if she were trying to get onto Pucks back. In response, Puck lifted her up and put her onto his back, each of her legs on his shoulders, her chest leaning on the back of his head. Lizzy gurgled happily, resting her hands on Pucks forehead.

"I think she likes me." Puck smiled, before taking her off his back and laying her down on the blanket. Lizzy rolled over, and continued to make her way around the group.

Blaine finished putting the last of the rubbish into a plastic bag, before standing up to put the bag into the park bin. He jogged back, with a huge smile on his face.

"Kurt!" Blaine beamed, "There's a baby swing over there!" he pointed to the park filled with toddlers. "Come on, we _need_ to put Lizzy into it!"

"What do you need me for?" asked Kurt, lifting his arm and showing off his sprained wrist "I can't exactly do much."

Blaine picked Lizzy up, "I know you can't push her!" Blaine said, obviously "But get your phone, we need to record this!" with that, Blaine ran towards the mini-park.

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm, picking his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be back in a minute," he said to his friends on the picnic blanket, before heading to the baby-park.

"So," started David, "what's this whole Kurt, Blaine and baby thing about?"

"Well, basically…" then the rest of the friend group proceeded to tell David what Kurt and Blaine had told them the previous night.

"Aww, I feel bad for them," sighed David, "Why would they think that no guy wanted to have their babies?"

"I don't know," said Finn, "Something about nobody wanting to settle down?"

"The whole thing is really odd." Mercedes added, "But I think that it's actually working for the better." Everyone stared at her. "What?" she nodded towards the playground, "_Look_ at them," they did so.

Kurt stood close by Blaine and Lizzy holding his phone up, appearing to record Lizzy's smiling face as Blaine gently pushed her back and forth.

"What about them? They're just having fun with the baby."

"Finn, are you really that oblivious?" Mercedes snapped, "Look at _them_! I don't know about you guys but I haven't seen Kurt or Blaine look at each other like that since high school."

"Mercedes is right," agreed Wes, "They do seem a lot closer, if the smiles on their faces are anything to go by."

"But they're only friends." Sam reminded them.

"Yeah, so?" shrugged Mercedes, "I know for a _fact_ that Kurt liked Blaine when he first met him."

"-and I know for a fact that Blaine liked Kurt around the end of junior year," said Wes, David nodding with him.

"Really?" asked Mercedes, "Why didn't Blaine say anything?"

"Why didn't Kurt?" Wes retorted.

"…I don't really know. Shame, they would've made the _cutest _couple."

"I don't think it's too late for that."

"What do you mean, Puck?"

"Well, if they looking at each other like _that _again, maybe they like each other again," said Puck, "It could only be a matter of time. You never know."

"But they'll only get together if one of them admits it!"

"True." Puck glanced in the direction of the park, "-everyone-shut-up-they're-coming-back," he rushed out.

"Hey," said Blaine, sitting down with Lizzy on his lap, Kurt not far behind, "Did we miss anything?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Puck. I don't really feel comfortable leaving Lizzy behind."<p>

Back at the Hummel's house, everyone had had their dinner and was now getting a little bit restless in deciding what to do. Puckerman suggested they all go out to the bar because it was karaoke night, and he wanted to have a few drinks that weren't Burts light beer. So far, (with the exception of Burt and Carole) everyone but Kurt was on board.

"Come on, Kurt. Blaine's going." Puck urged.

"Yeah, I know. He can go if he wants to, but I can't-"

"_Yes,_ you can. Lizzy can stay with Burt and Carole. It's not like they haven't looked after babies before."

"He's got a point, Kurt," said Burt. "Me and Carole know how to handle babies, especially when they're _sleeping,_" he gestured to the snoring infant in Kurts arms (the swelling in his wrist had went down.)

"I don't-"

"Oh, come _on!_" pleaded Puck, "Kurt if you can't leave her willingly, how are you going to be when you go back to work?"

Kurt thought about it, Puck did have a point… and it was the last night he was going to see some of them for a while.

Kurt nodded, "Okay," he placed the sleeping infant into his fathers arms, "I'll go."

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, he felt better about leaving Lizzy at his parents once he got to the bar. He wasn't drinking, neither was Blaine, David or Finn. Finn was playing designated driver, and David claimed that he'd rather not catch his plane back home with a hangover. Kurt and Blaine joked that the last time they got drunk they received a baby in their arms, which is technically true.<p>

A couple hours into the night, Puckerman was wasted; Mercedes and Sam were tipsy, and Wes hadn't had enough alcohol to affect him much.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Puck slurred, "I signed you guys up for karaoke! Woo!" he burped, "I even picked the song for you."

"What's the song?" they asked, chuckling.

"erm….I don't remember." Puck sat down, "B-but you're after those drunk idiots!" he said, attempting to point at Sam and Mercedes, who were finishing up their song.

"Puck, I think _you're _the drunk idiot," joked Blaine.

"Watch your mouth, Anderson!" he snapped weakly, laying his head down on the table.

The duet between Sam and Mercedes ended, Kurt and Blaine stood up and got up onto the stage. They laughed when the beginning of the mystery song boomed through the speakers, and sang.

"**When I'm with you, baby, I go out of my head.  
>And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough."<strong>

"_All the things you do to me, and everything you said.  
>I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough."<em>

Kurt and Blaine continued their song, dancing teasingly around the stage, as Sam and Mercedes claimed to be tired and called a cab to the bar to take them to their hotel, waving goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, while they were still on stage.

"Hey, Finn," said David, "I think you should take Puck back to your moms, he's fell asleep."

"Good idea." Finn nodded, hoisting one of Pucks arms over his shoulders, Wes went around him, throwing Pucks other arm over his shoulder.

"I'll go back with you guys, I'm tired." Wes said.

"Alright. -and if I don't see you tomorrow, David: bye!"

"Bye, Finn!" David called, as he and Wes carried an unconscious Puckerman outside.

"_**And I just can't seem to get enough of"**_

Kurt and Blaine's duet ended, they began to walk off the stage when the computer screen displayed the next person up for singing. _'Kurt Hummel'._

"Oh," said Kurt, a little confused. "Puck must've put my name down twice…at least he didn't pick the song for me this time."

Blaine laughed, "I'll see you back at the table. You go pick your song."

Kurt nodded, smiling, "I will," he said, quickly choosing his song.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night.__"_

Blaine recognised the song immediately as he made his way back to the table, he sat down next to David, who was the only other person at the table, and smiled as he watched Kurt continue to sing.

"_Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
>All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.<em>_"_

Almost too clearly in the back of Blaine's mind, Blaine heard the harmonised voices of his old Glee club singing with the guitar playing in the song. He chuckled, silently. It seemed like only yesterday Kurt was singing this in grief for the dead bird, and Warbler mascot, Pavarotti. It was in their Junior year, he remembered, Kurt had walked to Warblers practise wearing a lovely black outfit, instead of the usual Dalton uniform.

"_Blackbird singing the dead of night,  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.<br>All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.  
>Blackbird fly.<em>_"_

Blaine wondered inside his memories as a warmth spread through his chest.

"_Blackbird fly,  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>_"_

Blaine thought back to Kurts high school performance, he remembered being so touched by this song when Kurt sang it with such passion and devotion to his bird. It was the first time he'd properly been able to _see_ Kurt; how amazing he truly was.

"_Blackbird fly.  
>Blackbird fly,<br>Into the light of the dark black night.__"_

Blaine remembered having a crush on Kurt after he sang this song. He'd even given Kurt the opportunity to sing a duet with him after it, which Kurt gratefully took. Blaine had picked 'Candles' by 'Hey Monday' for their duet. When Kurt asked why he'd picked him of all people to sing the song with, Blaine was too scared to tell him the truth; that he'd had feelings for him. Instead, he'd just told Kurt that the song had been in his head, and he thought his and Kurts voice would mix well together in the song.

He never did forgive himself for chickening out.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly.<em>_"_

Blaine got his first boyfriend in his senior year of high school, he'd never had a boyfriend before and he was so desperate to know what it was like, even if his boyfriend wasn't Kurt. It'd been a complete disaster! The guy was an asshole, he kept trying to pressure Blaine into sexual acts, he didn't even get along with Kurt! The boy, Sebastian, had always asked him why he was friends with 'that Hummel kid' 'Lady boy Hummel' 'Gay face' and Blaine hated that! He couldn't stand to hear Sebastian talk about Kurt like that, so he dumped him. Eventually.

Blaine's crush had worn off Kurt around the summer before college, when Kurt started sending flirty texts someone he'd met a the music shop, _Chandler._ Blaine hated that guy! He was _way_ to cheerful, and loud! It was even worse when Chandler and Kurt started dating, just after college started, because Blaine couldn't get rid of him! He was always just _there_ in the apartment, and he would. Not. Shut. UP!

Blaine shook his head, ridding his mind of those memories, and focused on Kurt. His heart swelling when Kurt looked in his direction and winked. Blaine gasped, his hand landing on his chest. That was new…

"_All your life__…"_

"Blaine?" David asked, cautiously. Blaine turned towards David. "Do you have feelings for Kurt?" Blaine shyly looked at the table.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.__"_

"Blaine look at me." Slowly, Blaine looked back at David.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.__"_

"You're not going to tell him, are you, David?"

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Please review! I** **love every single one I recieve. What was your favourite part?**

**Also! The next chapter will be a kindof cliffhanger, and the chapter I've planned after that will be..._intens_e_.. _I'm telling you this because you may have to wait a little bit. I've got the next chapter done, but I don't want to update that until I've got a good chunk of the chapter after done. The intense parts are emosionally hard for me to write, so I have to write it in little bits.**

**But, for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

It was 23:30 at the Hummel and Anderson apartment, Blaine had put Lizzy inside her crib a couple hours ago, when she had fallen asleep during a movie that was on the TV that Blaine couldn't remember the name of.

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzy had returned from Ohio about a week ago. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't get to talk to Burt like he had originally planned, but he assumed Burt talked to Kurt about it after dinner he first night. The fact that Kurt didn't return to the living room when Burt did worried him at first, but when Kurt finally joined the rest of them with no signs on his face showing that he had been crying, Blaine felt an odd sense of comfort; whatever they talked about, it wasn't an upsetting convocation.

Currently, Blaine was sitting on the armchair to the right of their sofa, while Kurt's full body form took over their three seater settee as he slept. Blaine smiled, watching Kurt's chest rise and fall evenly.

On their second last night in Ohio, Blaine reluctantly admitted to his friend David, who was now back in Africa, that he had feelings for his best friend. After he'd told him, David looked like he had wanted to talk to Blaine about it but, lucky for Blaine, Kurt had returned to their table at that moment.

Kurt hummed in his sleep, turning over, his face and body now facing the TV.

_I should wake him up,_ thought Blaine. Kurt went to work tomorrow, and he knew that Kurt wouldn't be happy to wake up with a sore back for sleeping on the couch the whole night, never mind the fact that he was creasing his very expensive shirt and still wearing skinny jeans. Blaine went back to work in two days, but fortunately, the venues he was performing at for his first few days back were either in the early evening or later night, by which time, Kurt would be home.

Blaine kneeled down in front of Kurt, brushing his hair back with his hand before resting it on his shoulder. If Kurt had been wearing more comfortable clothes, or already wearing his Pjs, Blaine would have risked carrying to him to his room but, he wasn't so-

"Kurt." Blaine whispered, gently shaking Kurts shoulder, "Kurt, come on, time for bed."

Kurt stirred, "'m sleepin'," he mumbled, rolling back onto his back, his eyes still closed.

"I know," Blaine sympathised, "but you have to go to bed, Kurt, you've got work in he morning." Kurt let out a moan of dread, "Come on, off the couch, into bed." Blaine instructed, prodding Kurts chest.

"Okay." Kurt said, groggily. He cracked open his eyes, leaving them half closed and slowly sat up.

Blaine helped his half asleep friend to his feet, wrapping his arm over his shoulders to support him as they walked to Kurts room. Kurt sat on his bed, lazily taking off his clothes while Blaine fetched his jammies out of the bottom drawer of his dresser before placing them, neatly folded, beside him.

"Did you set your alarm for the morning?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt shook his head. "No? I'll do it for you."

After a few moments of trying to figure out how the alarm clock worked, Blaine managed to set Kurts alarm. He placed it on Kurts nightstand before turning to Kurt, who was now dressed in his pajamas.

"Okay." Blaine pulled the duvet down. "Lie down, Kurt," he said calmly. Kurt lay down, his feet going under the covers.

"'hank 'ou." Kurt yawned as Blaine pulled his blanket up and over him.

"You're welcome." Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurts forehead, brushing his hair back before doing so. "Goodnight, Kurt." Kurt could only hum in response as Blaine turned off his bedroom light.

* * *

><p><em>Just over a week later…<em>

Kurt trudged into his apartment, throwing his thin jacket over the couch, and rubbing his neck.

"Rough day?" Blaine asked sympathetically from his spot on the floor, where he was playing with Lizzy.

"Rough week, more like it." he said, grimly. Kurt sat down on the floor next to Blaine, setting his satchel behind him. "Hi honey!" he cheered up as Elizabeth crawled into his lap, he picked her up and kissed her cheeks "I missed you." he placed her back down in the middle of the floor, watching her crawl over to her pop up toys. "So, how was your day?" he asked Blaine.

"It was good." smiled Blaine, "Me and Lizzy got to play with the electric keyboard, Lizzy decided the song I was playing would sound better if she slammed her hand down on the keys. Silly baby," he rolled his eyes fondly, "Oh!" Blaine stood up on his knees, and retrieved Lizzy. "Watch this. Come on, Lizzy, let's show Kurt what we did this morning. Grab my finger. Good. Other one? Yes. Okay!"

Blaine stood Lizzy up by his fingers, which where in Lizzy's vice-like grip. He felt Lizzy's weight on his fingers and gently guided his fingers forward, causing Lizzy to take mini steps across the floor to keep her balance up to speed with Blaine.

"Aww!" Kurt screamed internally, "When do you think she'll be able to do that without your help?"

"Not for a while, because if I stand her still-" he did so, "and take my fingers out of her hands-" he did that too. And Kurt watched as Lizzy stood for a second before losing her balance and falling onto her bottom with a small 'unf'. "-_that_ happens" Blaine finished.

"Oh, well." Kurt sighed, picking Lizzy up "Practise makes perfect doesn't it?" he cooed, "Yes it does." Kurt rolled backwards, onto his back and lay Lizzy's stomach onto his chest "But, _you_ are already perfect! Aren't you?" he kissed her head, "Yes you are." he claimed over Lizzy's giggling.

"What about me?!" Blaine gasped in fake offence, as Kurt sat up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt replied playfully, as he set Lizzy down, "Do you feel left out?" he smirked. "You're so perfect, you're so perfect." he said in a baby talk voice, as he crawled over to Blaine.

Blaine laughed, "Kurt, what are you doing?" Kurt pushed Blaine to the floor by his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. "Kurt!" Blaine giggled as Kurt lay down on top of him.

"Feel included yet?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes. Thank you." Blaine smiled back.

Suddenly, their eyes caught each other and the atmosphere went silent. Kurts breath hitched as he unconsciously leant forward-

"Ahhnahaa," screamed Lizzy as she burst into tears.

Kurt shook his head to clear his head and rolled off Blaine, allowing him to sit up, as they crawled over to Lizzy to investigate what was wrong.

"What's the matter, darling?" asked Kurt, resting her on his knee. "Tell me. Tell daddy," it was then Kurt realised that Lizzy was squeezing her fingers to her chest with her other hand as she sobbed. Blaine noticed too.

"What happened to your hand?" Blaine said, softly. "Let me see." Blaine gently pried her hands away from her chest to examine them. "Ohh, that looks like it hurts." he said, spotting a small blood blister on the side of one of her fingers. "Hold on." Blaine got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a cloth that was damp with ice cold water. "There you go," he wrapped it around her hand and kissed it.

Kurt put Lizzy over his back, rubbing her back comfortingly as she continued to cry. "Shh, shh. It's okay… How do you think she did this?"

"Hmm," he scanned over the toys that Lizzy had been playing with, "she probably caught her finger between the lid of one of the pop up toys, when she was closing it." Blaine stroked the back of Lizzy's head, "She'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, he stood up and slowly walked around the living room, lightly bouncing Lizzy as he went.

Minutes went by, and Lizzy's howls hadn't even started to lessen. "Blaine, why hasn't she stopped crying?" Kurt panicked, "She's never cried for this long!"

"Kurt calm down! It'll only make it worse if you stress out!" Blaine said, evenly.

"But-"

"Give her to me for a second." Kurt did so. "Thank you." Blaine put Lizzy over his own shoulder, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back, making small rotations. Lizzy's cries quietened a little. "Alright," he gave her back to Kurt. "Kurt, sit on the couch." Kurt obeyed. "Right, now place your hand on the bottom of her back. Good. Now, like, massage." Kurt pressed gently on her lower back, horizontally moving back and forth across it, making small rotations with his finger along the way.

Kurt felt Lizzy start to relax in his arms, her wails lessening until they were only light sniffles. Lizzy turned her head, resting it to the left of Kurts collar bone, and sucking on her thumb.

"Woah, that worked quickly." said Kurt, impressed. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"_You_ did it, Kurt. I just helped." Blaine corrected.

"You know what I mean. How'd you know what to do?"

"Oh, well, that's how I got her to stop crying at your dads. Took me a while to figure out, though."

Kurt nodded, feeling her diaper. "Now, she needs changing. _Fantastic._" he grumbled, retrieving the pink and purple striped diaper mat and placing it on the coffee table. He gently lay Lizzy down and changed her diaper as he continued to talk to Blaine. "By the way, my boss switched my off-work days this week…so, I'm at work tomorrow and off the day after, instead of the other way around." he looked at Blaine, seeing his 'oh, crap' look, "Damn, it overlaps with your work tomorrow, doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded, inhaling through his teeth, "Yeah, I'm working in the morning, tomorrow. And it's too late to cancel it." Blaine added.

"Crap. Erm…" Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine eventually settled on the idea of calling up a babysitting service. They decided to arrange the time for about half an hour before the time that they both had to leave in order to see if Lizzy was okay with the stranger that was going to be inside of their home. So that was the last thing they did before bed; arrange the appointment.<p>

It was discovered that the venue that Blaine was performing at was only around the corner from Kurts work place! And they coincidently started within a few minutes of each other, because of this, the two men were going to spilt a cab to save money and time.

Kurt agreed that he would wake Blaine up when his alarm went off, or at least attempt to.

Blaine put Lizzy into her crib and mumbled a tired 'Goodnight' to Kurt, which Kurt returned.

Kurt stayed up for another hour or so, sleepily organising his things for the following morning. Eventually, everything was neatly packed away. Normally, Kurt would do everything the following morning but with the added time waster of waking Blaine up and meeting this mystery babysitter, Kurt thought it would be best to organize himself before he went to bed.

Already half asleep, Kurt tumbled into his bed as his vision faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock.<em>

The loud rapping noise bounced it's way around Kurt and Blaines apartment, causing Kurt to stir slightly. He opened his eyes as he heard the discomforting gurgles from the baby monitor by his alarm clock.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock. KNOCK!_

Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes as a frustrated sounding voice called through the door of his apartment. "Mr. Hummel! Mr. Anderson! This is Vicky form the babysitting service! You called yesterday, remember!"

Slightly confused, Kurt rotated his clock and checked the time. His eyes widened. _"Shit!"_ he whispered harshly. "Just a minute!" he called back to the voice behind the front door.

Kurt rushed out of his room and into Blaines, diving on top of Blaine's log-like sleeping form. "Blaine!" he cried, urgently "Wake up! Wake _up!_" Blaine gasped at the unexpected weight, and opened his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"We overslept, Blaine! And the sitter is outside! Get up now!" Kurt briefly left Blaine's room before returning with their little toddler, quickly handing her to Blaine, "Sort her out! I need to get dressed and moisturise!" Kurt ran back to his own room.

A few minutes later, a messily dressed Kurt opened his apartment door, letting the 18-20 year old woman in. "Sorry for making you wait so long, we're running late this morning," he explained, "Just sit on the couch while we finish getting ready."

The woman, Vicky, sat down, making herself comfortable as she heard the urgent scattering and scurrying from the two closed bedroom doors.

Even more later, the two men emerged from their separate rooms, one of them carrying an infant in his muscular arms.

"By the way, I'm Kurt," the brunette man said, "This is Blaine, and our daughter Lizzy," he took the baby off the curly, black haired man and gave Lizzy to her. "I'm sorry we don't have much time to get acquainted, but we _really_ need to get going," he stated ruefully, before kissing his daughters head. "Bye Lizzy. Coming Blaine?" Kurt said, tripping towards the door.

"Go hail a cab, I'll be down in a second." Blaine reasoned, as Kurt left the apartment. "Okay..?"

"Vicky." she supplied.

"Vicky, erm… the formula's in the kitchen cupboard along with clean bottles and instructions on how to make it." he was speaking rather quickly in his haste to get to work on time. "Don't worry about giving her baby food, we'll do that when we get back. Help your self to coffee, and if you have any questions or concerns, mine and Kurts cell phone numbers are on the fridge," he bent down, giving Lizzy a kiss. "Bye, honey, we'll be back soon." he said before rushing out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

If Blaine had just turned his attention to Lizzy for one more second, he would have noticed the tense, uncomfortable look that she wore…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Favourite part? Reviews are love. xx  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **New chapter! Okay! This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I decided to cut it in half.

**WARNING!: **Baby in distress! **No physical abuse.** Cliffhanger alert! And quite a bit of swearing.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, hurry up we're going to be late!" Kurt shouted out of the taxi window as he saw Blaine exit the apartment building.<p>

"I'm coming!" Blaine called back, sliding in next to Kurt and shutting the door.

They gave the driver Kurts work address and the cab started moving.

"Well, that was exhausting." Blaine sighed, rubbing the sleep out from the corners of the eyes.

"I know." Kurt apologized, "I could've sworn I set my alarm last night."

"It's okay."

"I just hope that Lizzy's okay with that Vicky girl. We never got a chance to really meet her properly." Kurt said guiltily. "But she _will_ call one of us if something's wrong, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "our numbers are on the fridge, so she'll be able to contact us. She's a baby sitter, so it's her job to tell us anything that goes wrong. Lizzy didn't scream or cry or anything when we gave her to Vicky, so chances are she'll be fine."

"Maybe you're right." Kurt leaned on the cab door, looking out the window and telling himself that the shallow sinking feeling he felt in his stomach was only him being paranoid.

* * *

><p>Vicky was a babysitter that had only been employed by her current boss recently. She had died cherry-red hair with dull, grey eyes. Her pale face was littered with freckles that were lazily covered with a thin layer of make-up. Vicky wore dark skinny jeans and a lime green shirt, cropped to show off her flat packed belly.<p>

Currently, she was lazily sitting on couch, half-heartedly flicking through the channels on the TV. The minute Kurt and Blaine had left the apartment Vicky had placed Lizzy into her playpen and let her entertain herself, before turning on the TV. Lizzy was currently rattling her plastic keys, occasionally hitting them off the metal stands of the pen.

"Quiet!" Vicky snapped, settling on a channel. Lizzy froze, looking at her with a confused expression, before continuing to jingle the keys again. Vicky slammed the remote onto the table, "I _said_, quiet!" she hissed, stalking over to Lizzy and snatching the keys off her. Lizzy's hand chased after them helplessly, her eyes watering slightly. "Don't you dare cry." Vicky said, sternly, walking back to the settee.

Lizzy crawled over to the other side of her pen and started to play with a her stuffed giraffe and cat because her beloved bear was still inside her crib.

The credits rolled up the screen as Vicky's show came to an end, she turned off the TV as Lizzy let out a small whining noise. "What?" Vicky said, flatly, "You hungry? Fine," she went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a bottle.

She rotated the bottle and splashed a few drops of milk onto her wrist, knowing that if it was too hot she'd have a screaming baby on her hands; something she did not want to deal with right now. _"Shit!"_ she whispered harshly, dropping the bottle on the floor and franticly wiping her wrist, "_Fuck_, that is hot!"

Vicky picked up the bottle and went into the kitchen, she impatiently filled a large bowl with cold water, placed the bottle into the bowl and waited for the bottle to cool down. Annoyed, she walked back into the living room and picked Lizzy out of the pen.

Vicky sat on the couch, Lizzy on her lap, and lifted the bottle to Lizzy's mouth, which she hesitantly accepted.

When Lizzy had drank about half the bottle, she pulled away for a breath, then refused to have any more formula, she pushed the bottle away. Vicky didn't take the hint and kept on trying to shove the bottle into Lizzy's mouth.

The tip of the bottle went into Lizzy's mouth, Vicky squeezed the bottle slightly, the milk substance streamed halfway down Lizzy's throat, causing her to cough up and vomit her food all over herself and down Vicky's front.

"Ugh!" Vicky scoffed, disgusted and offended "You little shit!" she roared, causing Lizzy to cry as more drool dribbled down her chin.

In a frustrated rage, Vicky grabbed a hard back chair and placed it so it was right up against, and facing, the very corner of the room.

She plopped Lizzy down onto the chair, and put a pillow underneath it, blocking any possible way Lizzy could escape the corner in this cruel 'time-out' kind of method.

The only thing that Lizzy could do was howl in fear and confusion.

Where were her daddies?

Who was this unsympathetic girl?

Lizzy didn't know. All she knew was, she was trapped and there was nothing she could do about it…

* * *

><p>You know that feeling you get when you walk into a room and you can feel the uncomfortable tension? Well, when Blaine walked into his apartment later that same day, he almost had to take a step back at the wave of unfamiliar senses that washed over him.<p>

Like Kurt, Blaine didn't feel 100% comfortable with leaving his baby girl with somebody who they didn't know too well. So when the second musician the restaurant hired showed up early, Blaine took that as his chance to go home a little earlier than normal (after he made sure it was okay with the other musician, of course).

"I'm home," he said approaching Vicky, who was on the couch.

"Hey…Blaine, right?" she responded, quickly sending a text message.

"Yeah. What happened?" asked Blaine, gesturing to the large, dark, wet patch that was spread down her top.

"Your baby she-" Vicky was cut off by a loud, wailing noise.

Blaine turned his attention to Lizzy's play pen, where he saw Lizzy standing, her arms stretched out as if she was _begging _to be picked up. Blaine walked towards her, just as she started to lose her balance. Lizzy fell back onto the floor of her pen, landing on her bum, but keeping her arms pointed at Blaine.

"Oh, Lizzy." Blaine rested Lizzy on his hip, "What's the matter?" he asked, looking down at her. Lizzy just continued to cry, making grasping motions towards Blaines head and shoulders.

Blaine complied with his daughters request. He held Lizzy over his shoulder, letting her tangle her tiny fingers into his untamed curls.

Blaine massaged Elizabeth's lower back, slowly calming her cry's to muffled sniffles as she hid her head in Blaines shoulder. "It's okay, darling."

Blaine looked at Vicky, suddenly remembering the mysterious wet patch on her shirt and noticing that Lizzy was in a different onesie from the one he dressed her in this morning; this onesie was covered in polka dots as apposed to small leafs and ladybirds.

He cleared his throat, "So, what happened?"

"She threw up over herself and me, shortly after her bottle." she said, "And she spent most of the day crying," she added.

"She threw up?" he looked at his daughter, "Are you not well, sweetie?" he kissed her forehead, "You're not warm… Why didn't you call me, or Kurt?" he directed at Vicky.

Vicky rolled her eyes, "Sorry." she muttered. "I was trying to calm her down," she claimed with a small bite to her tone.

Blaine looked Vicky up and down. He shook his head. "Are you sticking around for coffee?" he asked politely.

"No," she declined "I've got to go and get changed. I'm meeting someone."

Blaine nodded in understanding. He paid her and bid her goodbye.

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey!<em> I'm hooome!" Kurt sang, walking through the door. He stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the small look of distress written across his best friends face.

"I _really_ need to pee." Blaine admitted, while he held Lizzy on his hip.

"So put the baby down and go." Kurt said, obviously.

"Boy, I wish I thought of that!" Blaine, sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Every time I put her down, she starts crying!"

"Oh. That's not like her." Kurt frowned in confusion, "Give her here, you go pee."

"Thank you." Blaine called gratefully, jogging to the bathroom.

"You been giving daddy a hard time?" Kurt asked gently, as Elizabeth balled her fists into his shirt. He kissed her. "Did you miss us? Is that what's wrong, hmm?" More kisses. "We're home now, it's okay." Kurt hugged Lizzy tighter as he heard the toilet flush.

Blaine exited the bathroom.

"When did Lizzy start crying every time you put her down?" Kurt asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, "she started crying when I came in, I managed to calm her, but she hasn't let me put her down since."

"Well, did you get a chance to talk to the baby sitter?" Blaine nodded, "What did she say?"

"She said that Lizzy had been crying for, like, the whole day. And that she threw up her breakfast."

"She threw up?" he turned to Lizzy. "You not well, baby?" Kurt felt Lizzy's forehead. "You're not warm."

"She hasn't showed any signs of sickness since I've been home." Blaine reassured.

Kurt nodded, "I still don't understand why she was crying the whole time when what's-her-face was babysitting."

"Vicky. Her name is Vicky. I don't know why either. Maybe it's separation anxiety. It was the first time we've both been away from her, at least, when she's been conscious."

"Maybe… But it could also be because Lizzy didn't register what was going on before we left. _Or_, maybe she doesn't like Vicky."

"That is also a possibility." Blaine agreed, "Next time we need a babysitter -which hopefully won't be for a while- we'll should to talk to her first, late for work or not."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>It took 4 days of constant attention, crying and a little tough love, but, eventually, Lizzy was back to her calm, happy self. Kurt and Blaine were finally able to put her down, and leave the room, without her screaming bloody murder.<p>

About a week later, Kurt and Lizzy were sitting at home on his day off, while Blaine was working. Blaine had came back, claiming that he just got a call from his agent, telling him he had to work the next morning. Which brought them to where they were now.

Kurt, Blaine and Lizzy, all fully dressed, were waiting patiently for a knock on the door, indicating that the babysitter had arrived.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock._

Blaine got up and walked to the door, meanwhile, Kurt was making funny faces towards Lizzy, causing her to giggle loudly.

Blaine opened the door, revealing the tall, curvy woman. "Hey, Vicky. Come in." he said, standing aside.

Elizabeth, who was still laughing at Kurt making cross-eyed faces, looked over to see who was entering her home. When her sight landed on the cherry haired woman, Lizzy suddenly became deafeningly quiet, her little body tensing slightly.

"Just sit on that chair," gesturing to the chair right next to the right of the coffee table - the chair that was closer to Kurt and Lizzy.

Vicky sat on said chair. Seeing this, Lizzy crawled over Kurt's lap and managed to climb off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" said Kurt, picking Lizzy back up and sitting her on his lap, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

"Would you like some coffee, Vicky?" asked Blaine. Vicky shook her head, Blaine sat down.

"So, Blaine tells me you had a little trouble with Lizzy last time you baby sat?" Kurt said, letting go of Lizzy who was wriggling in his arms.

"Uhh, yeah. But it was only the first time she'd met me. It should be fine today."

Lizzy crawled into Blaine's lap, she pointed towards her crib, "Mmbeh." Blaine looked at her, "Mmbeh." she repeated.

"_Oh!_" he said loudly, realising what Lizzy wanted. "Vicky, you know, if you are struggling to get her to stop crying," Blaine got up and went to Lizzy's crib. He bent over and pulled out a small, blue nosed bear, "just give her this. It's her favourite toy." Blaine chuckled as Lizzy stretched out towards the bear, greedily. He gave it to her. "See?"

Vicky laughed awkwardly. "Cute," she sighed as Blaine sat back down.

The next 20 minutes or so were filled with polite chit chat, Kurt and Blaine gushing over how amazing their daughter was and a small questionnaire about how much experience Vicky had had with babies -Lizzy was the youngest she'd ever worked with. They told Vicky that she'd already had breakfast and she wouldn't be hungry again for a few hours.

"Hey, don't you guys need to leave?" Vicky said, almost impatient.

Kurt looked at his phone. "Crap. She's right!" Kurt stood up and collected his bag. Blaine gave Lizzy to Kurt while he went to get his guitar.

Kurt kissed Lizzy. "Bye, baby, I'll be back as soon as I can," he handed her back to Blaine, who had his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Bye-bye, darling," he kissed her. "I'm only around the corner today, okay?"

Vicky stood up, "You guys are going to be late," she walked towards them, "She'll be fine."

Both men nodded, giving Lizzy a final kiss on either cheek. Blaine went to hand Lizzy to Vicky.

The moment Vicky's arm touched Lizzy's waist, Lizzy let out the loudest, most blood freezing scream that the men had ever heard come out of her mouth. She kicked her legs in an effort to free herself from Vicky's half-hold.

Lizzy latched onto the collar of Blaine's shirt and heaved, attempting to get back into his trustworthy embrace. A particularly harsh kick cause Vicky to let go of Lizzy. Luckily, Blaine managed to catch Lizzy mid-fall -thanks to her vice grip on his collar- and hoist her back over his shoulder.

Lizzy continued to scream and cry, clutching Blaine like a lifeline.

"Lizzy!" Kurt cried, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, stroking the back of Lizzy's head.

"I don't know." said Blaine, attempting to calm Lizzy down.

"It's probably because she's figured out that when you give her to me, you leave," suggested Vicky. "Separation anxiety can happen to babies around this age."

Blaine passed Lizzy to Kurt, letting him finish soothing her.

Lizzy eventually calmed down, wrapping her arms around Kurts neck.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Like I said; separation anxiety." Vicky claimed, "Just put her in the play pen. She'll be fine."

"Okay." Kurt said, cautiously walking over to the pen and nervously putting her down. When Lizzy started to whine, Blaine came up behind Kurt and gave Lizzy her white bear, which put Lizzy at ease.

They lingered for a while, silently debating whether or not to go to work. Apparently waiting a moment to long for Vicky's liking.

"Sirs," she said seriously, "you're going to be late for work," she urged, "Just go, she'll still be here when you get back," she joked.

Slowly, Kurt and Blaine hesitantly wondered towards the door. "Alright…" Kurt dawdled.

"I guess we'll just…"

"Go…"

"Call us if you need anything-"

"-anything at all."

With that, Kurt and Blaine reluctantly left the apartment, closing the door softly behind them. They shared a uncomfortable, concerned look.

"She'll be okay…right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** On a rateing from 1-10 how much do you hate me? :P


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Part 2!

**WARNING!: **Baby in distress! **No physical abuse.** Cliffhanger alert! And quite a bit of swearing.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzzzzz.<em>

Smiling, Vicky opened the text message she'd just received. She chuckled lightly, chewing her gum. She was half way through texting a reply when her phone started to ring. She answered.

"Hey, baby…" she said flirtatiously into the receiver, "Nah, just babysitting…Yes! That one…Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't you try it," she teased, drawing circles onto the coffee table with her finger. "Oh, really? Okay, I'm at" (she gave the person Kurt and Blaine's address) "I'll see you soon. I love you." Vicky hung up.

"Okay, you little brat," Vicky hissed, walking towards the play pen, "my boyfriend's coming over here in a few minutes, and you better not embarrass me," she said bitterly, "Do you need changing?" she peaked inside Lizzy's diaper. "No. Good."

Vicky looked at the digital clock on her phone. "Oh! I need to freshen up!" she explained to no one in particular, skipping to the bathroom.

Lizzy sat in her play pen , all alone, only her stuffed animals keeping her company.

She didn't know why the girl with the rubbish self hair-die job seemed so perky all of a sudden, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

_Knock knock-knock-knock knock. Knock knock._

"Baby?" called a gruff voice, followed by more knocking, "Let me in!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Vicky called, jogging out of the bathroom, her hair looking a little neater and her, already low cut black top, pulled down lower to show off her cleavage and bra.

She opened the door, and her boyfriend stepped inside, but not before giving her a long, hard kiss.

The man who Vicky called 'boyfriend' was tall, beefy and tan. He had tatty longish hair and a short, scruffy goatee. He had deep, dark and daring brown eyes, that were seemingly always filled with mischief. Decorating the skin around his eyes, were distant frown lines, hinting that this man spent a lot of him scowling.

"What's up, baby?" he said, glancing down to Vicky's petite chest, "You look hot," he stated, "like," he started kissing her neck, "_really_ hot."

"Thank you." Vicky breathed, kissing him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Josh."

"I love you, too." he replied, "So, where's this kiddo you've been telling me about?"

Vicky rolled her eyes, "Over there in the pen." Josh made his way over too the play pen.

"Aww, she's cute." he said, bending over to pick her up.

"Careful." Vicky warned him. "She tends to scream bloody murder when anyone, except her parents, pick her up. Either that, or she'll vomit _all_ over your favourite shirt," she huffed.

Josh laughed, "She can't be that bad," he went to pick Lizzy up again.

Lizzy looked up at Josh with highly cautious eyes, grasping her bear tightly in her hands. Josh hooked his hands under Lizzy's armpits and lifted her out of the pen. "See? She's fine." he gloated.

Just as he said that, Lizzy started wriggling and whining, "Don't struggle," he said as attempted to cradle Lizzy to his chest, causing Lizzy to squeak and thrash her arms and legs about. One of Lizzy's hands accidentally slapped Josh in the face.

Josh saw red,

"You little shit!" he roared, plonking Lizzy onto the settee and stealing her bear in one quick motion. "Stop your crying," he ordered as she made a useless reach towards her bear, her eyes watering. "I'll give you something to cry about!"

In that moment, the big, buff man dug his dirty fingernails into the hand-sized bear and savagely tore the poor thing to pieces; stuffing, fake fur and material scattering across the floor.

"Oh, great." Vicky sighed sarcastically, as the baby cried harder, "Thanks, babe. Now she's going to cry for the rest of the day," she said, "Do you know how long it takes her to calm herself?"

"Well," Josh said, lowering his voice and looking Vicky up and down "we should find a way to entertain ourselves while she does that." he walked over to her, not breaking eye contact, "Don't you think?" he slid his hands under her shirt and around her waist.

"I-I-" Vicky stammered as she felt Josh's hands slide down and squeeze her ass. "Fuck it," was the last thing she said before diving in for a heated kiss.

They stumbled into Kurt's bedroom and shut the door, leaving Lizzy alone to mourn the loss of her teddy.

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.<em>

Kurt's fingers fidgeted while he sat at his work desk, his pencil ruthless tapping against his notepad. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down; repeatedly reminding himself that there was only a few hours until he could go home, and Blaine would be home before then.

Blaine would tell him if something was wrong. Call him if it was serious. Kurt knew that.

And Vicky -Vicky was the babysitter. She would call if something was seriously wrong, right? It was her job to do so.

_But she didn't call last time, _he reminded himself.

_True, but it's not like Lizzy was seriously ill, infants throw up all the time,_ he argued back to himself.

_But it's her job to tell us if something like that goes wrong!_

_She did tell Blaine when he got home… _he reasoned.

_Yeah! But something still wasn't right about the way she reacted this morning! _Kurt shivered at the memory, _What if something terrible is happening?_

_Kurt, you're just paranoid!_ he told himself.

_What if I'm not?_

This had been the argument circling around his head since he got in a cab to get to work. He wondered if he was just being paranoid; if the dark feeling in his chest and stomach was just some sort of new-parent-separation feeling. But he'd never felt like this when he _knew _Lizzy was with Blaine. He'd felt it a little nervous leaving Lizzy with his parents, but he knew she'd be safe. But, _this_ was just scary. And the more he sat there thinking about it and not actually knowing, the insecure feeling deepened -deepened to the point where his insides churned and made him feel sick.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Kurt looked at the clock. Only two minutes had passed.

_Screw it!_

Kurt stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards and clattered to the floor. He pressed a button on the phone and said "Tori, I have to go home early. Please inform Mr. Johnson," before sprinting out of his office -leaving his bag behind.

"Kurt!" Tori, his assistant, called after him. "What should I tell him when he asks why you left?"

"Tell him it's a family emergency!" he replied, not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Come on." Kurt repeated as he frantically pressed his floor button, hoping that it would somehow make the elevator doors shut faster.<p>

Finally, he heard the annoying elevator voice say "Doors closing." and he leant against the back wall with a wave of relief as the metal doors began their torturously slow sliding.

Just as the doors were no less than 3 inches to clicking shut, Kurt heard the last sentence that he wanted to hear in his hurry to get to the apartment:

"Hold the door!"

Kurt growled as a hand shot out between the doors, causing them to re-open at their snail pace.

"Oh." Kurt sighed as he saw who it was hastily stepping into the elevator, "Blaine, it's you."

"Kurt?" Blaine blinked, "Coming home a little early don't you think?"

"Speak for yourself." Kurt retorted as the elevator doors shut once more. "I know for a fact you weren't due to finish work for at _least_ another hour."

"Guilty." Blaine admitted, "I just-"

"-came to check on Lizzy." Kurt finished for him.

"Yes!"

"Me, too." Kurt said, patting his chest as if to make a point. "Something just-"

"-didn't feel right this morning?"

"Yes!"

"Good to know we're on the same page." Blaine laughed half-heartedly, "Now let's go get our daughter." Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand as the elevator dinged open.

Together they jogged urgently towards their apartment door, sharing a concerned look as they heard Elizabeth's muffled cries behind the door.

They opened the door.

Lizzy was sat in the middle of a large, scattered, patchy pattern of white, thin, wool-like stuff. Tear streaks scurried down her face, one after another; her was face puffy, red and swollen -it was obvious that she had been crying for a while. In her hands she held what seemed to be the tattered remains of her favourite bears' head.

"Lizzy!" They both cried, rushing over to her. Kurt sat on the floor and picked her up, whilst Blaine knelt beside them.

"Is she hurt?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

Kurt looked her over quickly, but carefully. "No, I don't think so," he told him, pulling Lizzy back in for a comforting hug, "It's okay, honey, we're home now. Your daddies are home now. Shh. Shh."

"Where the hell is Vicky?" Blaine wondered aloud.

"Who cares? That bitch is so _fired!_" Kurt spat, rubbing Lizzy's back. But, no matter how hard he tried, Lizzy refused to calm down her devastated cries. "Blaine can you go get the, uhh, wolf thing. I think it's in her crib."

"Of course." Blaine said as he went to retrieve Lizzy's second favourite stuffed toy.

He bent down to pick up the wolf. He paused. A strange, unknown noise came out of the baby monitor, that was now near Blaine's ear.

Abandoning the wolf, Blaine curiously picked up the baby monitor and placed it right up against his ear. And what he heard made his mouth fall open in disgust before he clamped it shut, face turning into an almost emotionless state of stone.

"Blaine," Kurt said, noticing the sudden change in Blaine's features "what's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Blaine turned up the volume on the monitor, letting Kurt hear the pleasure-filled moans that erupted from the small device.

"What the-" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine switched off the monitor.

"Kurt." Blaine said, sternly "Take Lizzy and go to my room."

"Blaine-"

"_Now_ Kurt." his tone left no room for an argument. Kurt obeyed, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt sat on the bed shushing calming phrases into Elizabeths ear, desperately hoping that she'd manage to calm herself.

_BANG!_

Kurt jumped. The next thing he heard was the muffled shouts of Blaine. Kurt couldn't make out all that he was yelling, but that was the glory of closed doors, he guessed. Then he heard another voice shout, not Blaine's, but it was unmistakably male.

Kurt heard Blaine's shouts again, he managed to make out something along the lines of 'Put your clothes on', followed by loud shuffles and more yelling.

He hugged Lizzy tighter as if to protect her from the loud noises in the other room.

Furious stomps could be heard moving into the living room. More yelling- this time with a high pitched voice added in with the mix, obviously Vicky.

"Shh, Lizzy." he whispered, massaging her lower back and kissing the side of her head. Lizzy hid her head into Kurts shirt, quieting her cry's slightly.

The shouting on the other end of the door continued as Kurt wondered desperately what was being said. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. Kurt got off the bed and knelt behind the door. He angled Lizzy's head so that her cries were less audible but she was able to breathe comfortably.

He opened the door a couple of inches and peeped out, just in time to see a tall man, who he'd never seen before, flip the couch over.

Kurt gasped, watching Blaine jump backwards, obviously not expecting the tan man to do that.

"Get the fuck out off my house and stay the HELL away from my family!" Blaine all but screamed, pointing fiercely towards the front door.

"Or you'll do what, old man?" the man challenged cockily, stepping forward and puffing his chest out.

Blaine mirrored the mans warning stance, "Or I'll break your fucking legs," he growled.

The man snorted, "Oh yeah? What if I-" he raised his fist threateningly, Blaine held his ground.

"Baby, no." Vicky interrupted, holding her boyfriends elbow, "You'll end up in prison again," she moved her hand to his wrist and lowered his fist, "Let's just go."

Josh looked at his girlfriend, then to Blaine's angry, unsmiling face, then back to Vicky. "Ugh!" he growled, taking Vicky's hand and storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

The deafening slams' echoes soon dimmed into a deafening silence- even Lizzy had stopped crying. Blaine hadn't moved a muscle since they left; he stood, glaring at the door, his stance still vaguely threatening.

Minutes passed and Blaine still hadn't moved a fraction.

Slowly, Kurt stood up and came out of Blaine's room. "Blaine?" he called, almost cautiously, carefully walking over to his best friend.

"Blaine?" he repeated, "Are you okay?" Kurt gently lay his hand on Blaines shoulder.

Blaine turned to him, a tear running down his cheek, "Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighed, using the hand that wasn't holding Lizzy to wipe the stray tear away, cradling Blaines cheek in the process, "Come here." he said, wrapping his arm around Blaines neck.

Blaine gratefully returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He sniffed lightly, breaking the embrace for a brief moment to move Lizzy into his arms, before wrapping his arm around Kurt once more.

"I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life," he said weakly.

"I know, I know." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back and caressing his hair, "But, you're fine. Lizzy's fine. I'm fine. And it's all because of you," he kissed the side of Blaine's head, "Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

Blaine sniffed and nodded, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt placed one more kiss on the crook of Blaine's neck, and hugged him a little tighter.

He didn't know what was going to happen from that moment on but, somehow, as he felt Blaine relax in his arms, he knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>After an exhausting few hours, the men finally managed to pick up the remains of 'Mr. Bear', as Kurt decided to call him, and get their daughter fed, changed and, eventually, asleep -which was hard, considering she no longer had her Mr. Bear.<p>

Together, they lay Lizzy down in her crib, and together they picked up the couch that had previously been flipped over. They sat down, yawning.

"I am so tired." Kurt whined.

"Me too," admitted Blaine.

"Remind me to call in sick to work tomorrow. This day has just worn me out."

Blaine nodded, "Understandable."

"URG! I _need_ to go to bed!" Kurt stood up, "If you need me, I'll be disinfecting my room."

"Kurt, wait." Kurt paused his journey to his bedroom, "Do it in the morning, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"Stop right there." Kurt put his hand up in a 'hold it' position, "Blaine you are _not_ sleeping on the couch for my sake."

"Then I guess we're sleeping in the same bed," Blaine retorted, "because you're too tired to 'disinfect' your room tonight."

Kurt almost argued, but the come-back on the tip of his tongue was replaced with a breathy yawn, "Fine."

Blaine smiled, "Come on." he stood up, took a hold of Kurts hand and went into the bedroom, "It's nothing we haven't done before, after all."

Kurt nodded, "What about my PJ's?"

"Oh, er-" Blaine opened his draw, "Just wear this." Blaine tossed Kurt an old, clean T-shirt.

"Thank you," he said, catching it.

The men got ready for bed in silence, and got under the covers.

"Oh," Kurt moaned, "it feels good to finally lie down."

Blaine chuckled, "Comfy mattress, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded a he felt Blaine's arm wrap around his waist, his hand resting on his chest. Kurt rested his arm on top of Blaines, spooning their hands together in the process.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said, squeezing him tighter to his chest.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt replied, reaching over to turn off the lamp beside Blaine's bed, before wrapping Blaine's arm more firmly around himself.

Kurt waited until he felt Blaine's breathing even out, indicating that he was asleep, before allowing his mind to wonder.

He had feelings for Blaine, there was no way he could deny it now; every time Blaine touched him, he just- wanted more. He wanted to just- kiss him. Every time Blaine looked at him, his heart sped up in his chest. It was too much! Kurt didn't know how much more he could take without snapping.

He needed to talk to Blaine; tell him how he felt; discuss what was going to happen with Lizzy, and all their futures together. But- with everything that had happened today- it wasn't the right time to bring it up. Maybe when everything calmed down, he would- he just didn't know how.

Not today, not tomorrow, but soon.

Little did Kurt know, Blaine had fallen asleep thinking the exact same thing…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, I didn't get a chance to proof read it...**

**Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey! I just couldn't wait to update this.**

**I hope this makes up for the last two chapters :D Fluff!**

**Review! Please!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt,<em> Blaine thought as he inhaled the scent that was in front of him in his half-asleep mind. _It smells like Kurt in here…_ Blaine woke up a little more, his eyes still closed, _Wait. Why does it smell like Kurt?_

Slowly, Blaine lifted his head and groggily opened his eyes, seeing the pale skin and chestnut hair of his best friend before laying his head back on his pillow, memories of the previous day washing over him. _Oh,_ _I guess yesterday wasn't some sort of sick, bad dream._

Blaine collected himself for a moment, giving Kurt a quick, squeezing hug across his chest before rolling over to get out of bed to check on his daughter. But, before he could even unravel himself from the covers, Kurt whined in his sleep and rolled over.

Blaine couldn't help but smile as he felt Kurts arms slip around his waist and pull him into his chest. Kurt unconsciously nested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine happily welcomed the new embrace and looked at the silent baby monitor he was now facing.

_Five more minutes couldn't hurt…_

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's laughter echoed loudly off the tiled bathroom walls as she splashed her hands happily in her shallow bathwater. Kurt, his sleeves rolled up, turned his head away, trying to dodge the assaulting drops.<p>

"Gah! Lizzy," Kurt scrunched his face up as small drops landed on his cheek. "stop it. You're splashing me!" Lizzy hit the water harder, "Okay, now you're doing it on purpose." More drops to the face, "You're just asking for a fight." Kurt giggled.

Lizzy slurred something in baby language, picking up a rubber duck and putting it in her mouth with one hand. With the other hand she then swatted harshly at the water, the wave hitting Kurt in the chest.

"Ahh!" he said, shocked, "That's it, young lady, you asked for it!" Kurt dipped his hands into the bathtub, soaking them with water. He then flicked his fingers outwards, splashing the infant lightly with the droplets.

Lizzy dropped the rubber duck in her haste to shield herself, she gurgled happily and babbled more.

Kurt laughed. "You're silly." he said, stroking her head. "My silly Lizzy." Kurt gently took a hold of Lizzy's hand, noticing how her fingers were beginning to shrivel up. "Looks like it's time to get out."

Kurt picked up a soft, dry towel and rested it across his chest and shoulders before lifting the drenched toddler out of the bathtub, putting her over his shoulder and finally wrapping the towel around her miniature body.

"Good girl," he praised, kissing her. "What are you planning?" asked Kurt, noticing the small gleam of mischief in his daughters eyes.

Just as he said this, Lizzy raised a wet arm and slashed it across the top of Kurts head, messing up his hair and dampening the edges in the process.

"Mmnf." Kurt smirked, "How did I not see that coming?" he said, soothing his hair down, "Outsmarted by a seven month old…"

Kurt heard a low pitched chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Blaine," he said, "how long you been standing there?"

"A while," Blaine answered, "-long enough to see your little water fight." Blaine winked.

"What? She started it." Kurt stood up, "She also finished it," he rubbed Lizzy's cheek affectionately, "And, yes, I'm admitting defeat."

Blaine laughed, "Since when you admit defeat?"

Kurt scoffed, "Blaine Anderson, I _always_ admit defeat when defeated!"

"_Riiight._" Blaine nodded, "Of course you do…"

Kurt sighed, "Typical sarcasm," he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, is there something you wanted?" he said as they both went into the living room, Kurt sitting down on the settee.

Blaines face dropped slightly, "Yeah," he took a deep breath, "Kurt," he said, "I'm going to call the police -tell them what happened yesterday."

Kurt nodded sadly, rubbing the towel on Lizzy's body, drying her off. "Okay. Let me know what they say."

"I will." Blaine went into his bedroom.

"I'm sorry we left you with that b- sorry -_witch_ yesterday." Kurt apologized, laying Lizzy on the diaper matt, that was on the coffee table, "We should have listened to you that morning," he said, regret evident in his voice as he started to put Lizzy's diaper on. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Lizzy looked at him and smiled, showing off her small, growing teeth and gums. She raised her arms in a request to be picked up.

Kurt smiled back at her, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he picked her up, letting her loop her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, "I love you, Lizzy." he kissed her and put her back onto the matt.

"_Tickle-tickle-tickle._" Kurt said quickly, weaving his fingers around Lizzy's ribcage, causing her to squeal in laughter. He took a deep breath and bent down, placing his lips on Elizabeths stomach.

Lizzy giggled with glee as she received the large, loud raspberry, kicking her legs out in the process.

Kurt laughed along with the infant, steadying her frantic feet and affectionately kissing her toes.

"Okay," he said, "time to get you dressed."

With that, Kurt dressed his daughter in a pair of light, baggy jeans and a pink long-sleeved shirt with a flower in the middle and a purple pair of socks.

"-okay. Thank you very much." Blaine hung up his phone, walking into the living room.

"What did the police say?" Kurt asked, noticing the look on Blaines face.

Blaine then launched into an explanation on what he'd just been told:

Vicky and her boyfriend (Josh, they discovered) had already been arrested for disturbance of the peace.

Apparently, one of Kurt and Blaines neighbours, who chose to remain anonymous, had overheard everything and called the police themselves. The police had caught the lovers on their way out of the building and arrested them because it had not been their first offence.

Vicky, skittish around the police and their questions, had told the police everything. _Everything._ About her babysitting job; Kurt; Blaine; how she failed to care for the baby properly etc.

Josh had started lying, but gave up, because he knew if he was caught lying after he pleaded 'not guilty', the punishment would be worse.

Long story short, Kurt and Blaine could just leave it to the police, and would not have to go to court because, in the end both Josh and Vicky already pleaded 'guilty.'

Relief etched itself into Kurts features, "So, everything's going to fine?"

"Basically, yeah." Blaine nodded.

Kurt stood up, and tensely walked over to the other man "We…don't have to go to court or anything," he said, making sure he heard that last part right.

"No," Blaine reassured, "we don't have to worry about it, everything's sorted."

"Oh, thank god!" Kurt cried, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck. In return, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and gently nuzzled the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for moment before Blaine broke the embrace, "Hey, honey," he turned to the sofa where Lizzy was currently located, "we don't have to worry about those bad people anymore," he said happily, picking Lizzy up.

Kurt walked up behind them, "No, we don't." he confirmed.

* * *

><p>"But, Blaine-" Kurt argued back, it had been days since everything with Vicky and Josh had happened and Kurt had to go to work, which he was now going to be late for because of this whole conversation.<p>

"Kurt, stop obsessing and go to work. Lizzy will be fine, I promise. She's with me." Blaine said, calmly. Kurt had only started going back to work two days previous and he wasn't happy about it. He only went because he knew Blaine didn't have any work lined up -until today.

"I _know_, she's safe when she's with you." Kurt emphasized, "You're her dad too. I'm talking about an hour or two from now when _you have to be at work!_" he hissed.

"Kurt calm down-"

"I am calm!"

"-I told you I've got a plan for that, just go to work." Blaine urged.

"And I asked you what this plan was." Kurt huffed. "You're the one refusing to tell me!"

Blaine smiled softly, looking into Kurt's eyes "Kurt," he stepped forward, putting his hand on Kurts cheek when Kurt tried to break eye contact, "I know you're worried, but just trust that I have a plan, okay?" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug, "I'm not going to tell you in case it doesn't work. But I promise," he pulled away, resting his hands on Kurts shoulders, "_if_ the plan doesn't work, I won't call a babysitter; I won't leave her with a stranger. If worse comes to worse, I'll stay home with her, okay?"

Reluctantly, Kurt nodded, "Okay."

Kurt walked out of the apartment, Blaine shut the door behind him.

"Now," he said, turning to Lizzy. "what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>Finally! Kurt's lunch break had arrived. And what better thing to do other than check on Blaine and Lizzy?<p>

Unfortunately for Kurt, Blaine wasn't responding to any of his texts or phone calls. Kurt assumed that Blaine just put his phone on silent because he was performing.

Fortunately, Kurt knew where Blaine was performing today; a cosy little coffee shop that was about two blocks away.

Kurt arrived at the coffee shop in record time, walking through the shop doors.

Blaine was sitting behind a large keyboard, talking to the coffee shop audience through a microphone that was on a stand, tilted so that he only had to lean forward slightly in order to talk comfortably. But what caught Kurts attention was what was strapped onto his chest.

Lizzy was inside a dark blue baby strap. Her little legs dangling uselessly as she faced the audience.

Blaine had brought Lizzy to work with him. Kurt smiled, _How did we not think of that before?_

As Blaine talked to his audience, Lizzy suddenly made a loud babbling noise and kicked her legs out, her foot bouncing off the keys on the keyboard. The music notes echoed off the coffee shop walls. Blaine jumped at the unexpected noise and Kurt and the audience laughed at the scene.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It looks like someone's getting a little restless."

Just as Blaine said this, Lizzy directed her gaze towards the entrance. A large smile broke across her face as she started bouncing. Kurt waved at her mouthing a quick 'Hi'. Lizzy stretched her arms out towards him as Blaine put a hand on her chest in a small attempt to slow down her excited bounces while he continued to talk to the audience, still not noticing Kurt

Lizzy reached her arms out further, babbling random syllables until she finally seemed to find the one she was looking for-

"Dada!" she practically screamed.

Kurts hand flew over his mouth in happiness, _Her first word! _he screamed internally. A chorus of 'aww' erupted from the audience. Blaine's head snapped to his daughter in shock. He followed her gaze, smiling when his eyes met Kurts.

"As I live and breathe, it's Kurt Hummel," he said into the microphone, "Come on up here, Kurt; we're going to duet!"

Kurt sighed, still smiling, "Do I have any say in this?" he called.

"No," Blaine replied sharply, causing the audience to chuckle, "no you do not."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, jogging onto the small platform, the audience clapping in light encouragement.

Blaine whispered what song they were going to sing into Kurt's ear as Kurt complied with Lizzy's request to be in his arms. Kurt sat down on a wooden stool, just next to Blaine's keyboard and thanked a member of the shops staff when he handed him a spare microphone.

"Ready?" Kurt nodded.

"_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice,  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions, That's alright.  
>Welcome to my silly life."<em>

Kurt smiled as he sang the first part of the song, this was the song that he and Blaine used to sing to each other when they were younger; whatever happened between them, they promised that they'd always stick together.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,  
>Miss 'No way, it's al good', It didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing,  
>Underestimated, Look I'm still around."<em>

The two men looked at each other, smiling as Blaine joined in with the chorus.

"_**Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're nothing,<br>You are perfect to me."**_

They continued the song, their smiles never leaving their faces. Their gazes flicked from each other, to Lizzy throughout the entire song. Because, to them, Lizzy was perfect. She was happy, bouncy and full of joy; pure perfection.

The song ended, applause surrounded them.

"Thank you." Blaine thanked, "Enjoy your coffee, we're going to take a quick break."

Together, Kurt and Blaine collected coffee, which Blaine paid for, and sat down. Kurt, bouncing Lizzy lightly on his knee.

"So, your big plan was to take the baby to work with you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I- yeah…" Blaine said, rubbing his neck.

"How's that working out?"

"Surprisingly well, actually." Blaine admitted, "If anything, my audience find her funny and adorable, especially when she babbles, or hits the keyboard. She doesn't interrupt when I'm singing; she's no hassle."

"I'm glad." Kurt admitted, "I just- I wish we'd thought of it before Vicky…" Kurt looked at the table sadly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Blaming yourself." Blaine explained, "You've been acting off and over protective since that day. Kurt, what happened was not your fault."

"How can I not blame myself, Blaine!" Kurt cried, "I had an off feeling from the start, and I _ignored_ it!" Kurt said, as if it was some sort of disgusting, offensive crime, "I ignored it! Who knows what would've happened if you hadn't showed up."

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, taking a hold of Kurt's hand that was resting on the table, "you were there too, remember. Hell, you were there before me; I ran into you in the elevator. Kurt, you ditched work because you felt uneasy, and then called in sick the next day to make sure Lizzy was okay. Despite how mad your boss was. You told me it wasn't my fault, now I'm telling you the same thing."

"But-"

"Att!" Blaine silenced him, "Parenthood doesn't come with a rule book and guide, Kurt. Each child, parent and person is different, so it's impossible to anticipate what's going to happen every single time." he squeezed Kurt's hand, "We learn as we go along. We make mistakes; some big, some little but we'll never make the same mistake twice."

"What if we do?"

"Are you ever going to leave Lizzy with a stranger again?"

Kurt shook his head, "_No, _of course not!"

"Me either. If you feel off about something, or someone, are you going to follow your instincts?"

"Obviously."

"There you go!" Blaine smiled, "We've both learned our lesson!"

Kurt smiled weakly at him, letting Blaine stroke his thumb across the back of his hand. "Thank you for- just thank you!" he said, hugging Lizzy to chest.

Blaine moved his chair next to Kurts and hugged him, a head now resting on his shoulder. "Your welcome. And thank you, too."

"For what?"

"Let's just say you've helped me more than you think this week."

"Your welcome."

They mutually broke the embrace and finished their coffee. Kurt looked at the time on his phone, "I should go." he gave Lizzy a cuddle, handing her to Blaine and giving him a hug too.

"I'll see you back at home. Hey, Lizzy-" Blaine said enthusiastically, "can you say 'Bye Dada'?" silence, "No? Can you say 'Dada', again. Come on, say 'Dada', Lizzy!"

Kurt laughed when Lizzy still said nothing and started to suck her thumb. "Nice try, Blaine." Kurt stroked Lizzy's hair, "We'll work on that later."

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine called, taking a hold of Lizzy's wrist and making her wave after Kurt.

Kurt smiled, blowing them both a kiss as he left the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song used: Perfect by P!nk. In case you didn't know ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've had this chapter done for so long, I couldn't wait any longer. This is the _last_ official chapter in this story :'(**

**But we still have the Epilogue to look forward too :D Woohoo!**

**I can't thank you enough for your support :D You've defenately helped me be a little more confident because pretty much all the reviews I have gotten are positive.**

**Also!****Can you please review on this chapter, and give me feed back on it. Partly because I was a bit hesitant to add the end scene in it -because it changes the mood so much, I dunno.**

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his daughters sleeping form. He smiled. She was so relaxed, so peaceful. She was sleeping a lot better, now that they bought her another bear, that was close to identical to her first bear ("Mr. Bear II" they called him). Kurt treasured the moments where he got to watch her sleep.<p>

Everything was cleared up in the living room; neat and tidy, all ready for Miss. Hannigan to visit the next day. Everything sorted, paperwork signed etc. All they needed was the final papers that Miss. Hannigan was bringing over. Only problem was-

Kurt and Blaine hadn't talked yet.

"Hey." said Blaine, walking up to Lizzy's crib and standing next to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt replied, not talking his eyes off the snoring baby.

"She looks so peaceful." Blaine commented, dreamily.

Kurt nodded, "She does. She's beautiful."

They could both feel the floating tension that came with the undiscussed topics; it was just a matter of who was going to bring it up first. Fear pooling in both of their stomachs.

Blaine smiled sadly, "Kurt," he sighed "we need to talk."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut; _no good can ever come with that sentence. _"Is this about Lizzy?" he asked, calmly.

Blaine nodded, "Yes."

"Come on." said Kurt, taking a hold of Blaines hand, and guiding Blaine to his room.

They sat on the edge of the bed. The tense silence making the weight in both their chest even heavier. They both knew what needed to be said. They both knew what could be done about the whole situation. But neither knew what would actually happen. Part of them didn't want to know; didn't want to be the one to bring it up; didn't want to ruin their unusual little family.

Kurt took a deep, calming breath, and willed courage to come. "Do you want to go first? Or should I?"

"You can go first," he said shakily.

"Okay, erm…" Kurt decided to start at the beginning, "That day you suggested we have a baby together, that shocked me! I didn't know what to think. But, at the same time, I felt relieved. Relieved, because I didn't have to search for a perfect guy, I didn't have to wait for another person to be as ready as I was to have a baby. And-" Kurt's throat started to close up, as he tried not to cry, "-what made the idea even more wonderful was t-that y-y-you're my b-best-_friend!_" Kurt broke off stuttering as some tears started to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Don't be sorry, come here." Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, rubbing his back as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder. "My turn," he said, resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head. "Kurt, I was drunk when I said that we should have a baby together. I honestly have no idea what I was thinking!" Blaine felt Kurt tense slightly when he said that, "But, after I said it, and the more I thought about it in my drunken state of mind, the more it made sense! 'We are best-friends! We both want a baby! What's the harm?' I never realised how much I would grow to love the idea, never mind actually going through with it," he laughed lightly, a couple tears escaping his own eyes, as Kurt relaxed a little.

"Kurt," Blaine continued, "Do you remember what I said to you when we got the surprising call from Alice Hannigan?"

"Yeah," Kurt sniffed, "You asked me whether we should cancel or not."

Blaine nodded, "I did, and I was so nervous, Kurt, I fully expected you to- to tell us to cancel the appointment," he paused, "But you didn't. _You_ told us to go for it. _You_ are the reason that little girl is asleep in that living room and-" more tears fell, "I can't thank you enough for that, Kurt. Being a father with you is the _best_ experience I've had in all my life! Just- seeing you, how happy she makes you makes me happy too. But-" Blaine coughed, clearing his throat, "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow!" he admitted.

Kurt pulled out of Blaines embrace, "Blaine, I have to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me…"

"Okay."

"What did Kate say to you that day she visited? When you came back from walking her to the car you seemed…distant."

"S-she," Blaine stammered, "she kind of freaked out. Told me, again, how unusual our whole thing was. She basically asked me what would happen to Lizzy when one of us found love. When she asked me that, I didn't know the answer and it- scared me, Kurt. I didn't know the answer, and I spent the rest of that day panicking, and trying to think of responsible scenarios where it would cause everyone less pain. But, I couldn't think of way where no one got hurt."

Kurt nodded, "You remember when we went to my dads house, and he wanted to talk to me after dinner?" Blaine nodded, "When I was in there, he more or less said the same thing; if one of us find love and move out of here, does Lizzy go with them, or stay here? I was stumped. I couldn't believe I didn't think of that. I thought about how much me and you loved Lizzy, and I didn't want to give her up." Kurt sobbed, "Eventually, I made my way to the living room -I was going to talk to you then- but, I heard you and Wes through the door." Kurt gulped, "I heard you call yourself _daddy_. I panicked, and went back into the kitchen. Then I realised I-I-" Kurt cleared his throat "I was a daddy, too. It was like a switch. We're _daddies _Blaine. _Daddies!_" Kurt smiled, looking into Blaines eyes.

Blaine smiled back, "I know, Kurt!" diving in for another hug.

They held each other for a small moment, before Kurt gently broke the embrace "But, _we__'__re_ not together. And if we adopt Lizzy, how confusing will that be?! When she's growing up? When we're growing old? When we find love? I don't know how it will work out." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, and forced his next sentence out, "I- I don't want to give her back, but it seems to be the only solution to save her and us from future confusion and pain!"

Silence.

Kurt and Blaine both stared at the floor, absorbing everything that has been said in the last few minutes. They had seemed to have gone through everything, but still managing to avoid everything else! The important subject that desperately needed to be approached, but they both hesitated to state. But for what? Fear of rejection? Fear of loneliness? Pain?

Whatever it was piled even more tension onto their shoulders.

Blaine pressed his lips together, balling his fists up, as he tried so desperately to gain the courage to say that one sentence that could possibly solve everything. One sentence, one _question_, that needed to be said.

"What if we got together?" it was so quiet, Kurt almost didn't here it

"Huh?" he said, almost hopefully, looking up at Blaine.

"W-what if-" he stuttered even louder "we…got together?" Blaine looked at Kurt unsurely, "A- as boyfriends?"

Kurt's heart rose in his chest. Hope floating in his stomach. Did Blaine want to be with him? Romantically? But that thought was quickly over-shadowed with a woeful thought of, _He__'__s just asking so we can keep Lizzy without a guilty conscience__…_

Regretfully, Kurt shook his head. Blaine felt his heart stop, _I wish I never brought it up__…_he thought, looking down again.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I don't want to get into a relationship _just_ for Lizzy's sake, those types of relationships never work out." Another tear escaped Kurts eye.

Blaine's head shot up in realisation, Kurt wasn't rejecting _him_. He was rejecting the idea of a _safety_ relationship.

"Kurt, I don't want one of those relationships either," Blaine blurted, "…I-" he hesitated, "I want _you_." he looked away, as if ready for rejection.

Kurt gasped as his heart leapt, "What?" he asked, pleadingly.

Blaine bit his lip, turning back to face him. There was no point in taking it back now. "I want to be with you, Kurt." he repeated firmly, "You just- you _move _me in a way- in a way I really can't explain. Seeing that spark you have with Lizzy, how good you are with her; you've never looked so beautiful. And since we got her, you've had that spark in your eyes and-" They locked eyes, "-and I've been…afraid to admit it, sometimes even to myself, that-" Blaine moved closer to Kurt and placed his hand over Kurts. "I like you, as more than just a friend…" he broke eye contact. "I don't know about love, but, I _feel_ like I _could_ love you."

"R-really?" Kurt smiled, breathing hard. Butterflies fluttering rapidly in his stomach.

Blaine nodded, still staring at the bed "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't feel the same way...but I thought you deserved to know, that's how I feel."

"Don't apologize! Blaine," Kurt put a finger underneath Blaines chin and lifted his head until Blaine looked at him, "I've felt the same way since high school!" Kurt admitted smiling.

"_Really?_" Blaine asked, shocked, before breaking out into a smile, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"…I guess it never came up…" Kurt joked, rubbing the back of his neck. Smiling, blush high on his cheeks.

Blaine laughed, wiping the tear stains off his cheeks, "Do you want to try getting together?"

Kurt nodded numerously, before pausing, smile dropping from his lips. He looked down unconfidently. "W-what if we break up?" he asked in a small voice.

Blaine thought for a second. He smiled, placing a hand on Kurts cheek and tilting his head up. Their faces, barely an inch away from each other. Kurt stared into Blaines confident, sparkling hazel eyes, feeling his heart beat faster.

"What if we don't?" he whispered, his hot breath teasing Kurt's lips as he finally closed the space between them.

Kurt gasped into the kiss, his eyes closing as he eagerly returning it with a sensual, slow passion. Mutually, they parted, breathing heavily. Blaine chuckled, Kurt smiled, as they dove back in for another kiss. Kurts hands landed in Blaines hair, and around his waist. Blaines hands were on Kurts cheek and shoulder.

Kurt moaned as Blaine deepened the kiss, his tongue traced his lips. He put his hand on Blaines chest and pulled away.

"Is this a dream?" Kurt panted, causing Blaine to laugh.

"God, I hope not!" Blaine smashed their lips together once more.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Blaine groaned lying on his back onto the bed and breathing heavily. "<em>Oh,<em> my god!" he repeated.

Kurt chuckled, sliding up next to Blaine and cuddling into his side, his head resting on Blaine's sweaty chest, "That was amazing." he breathed, angling his head to kiss Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, it was." Blaine said, his heart rate returning to normal. He raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you manage to do that thing with your-"

"Shhhh." Kurt shushed, hovering over Blaine and silencing him with a gentle kiss, "That would be telling," he whispered, kissing him again. Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, deepening the kiss. Kurt broke the kiss, snuggling back into Blaine's side.

They lay together in a comfortable silence, Blaine gently stroked Kurt's back while Kurt gently drew shapes onto Blaine's chest with his fingers.

"You do realize that are friendship is now effectively ruined." Kurt said, causing Blaine to laugh.

"Well then," Blaine said, flipping them over and pinning Kurt to the bed, "I guess there's no harm in doing it again…" Blaine pressed their lips together.

Kurt laughed into the kiss, deepening it further. His giggle breaking off into a soft moan as Blaine placed hot kisses down his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you! Let me know your thoughts :D  
><strong>

**See you at the Epilogue! :P**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three years later._

Kurt knelt on the floor, neatly piling old photo albums into a small, cardboard box. He paused, picking up a small, white album with pink and purple flowers decorating the edges and, written in beautiful cursive writing, were three words "Elizabeth's first year."

Kurt smiled, running his fingers over the font. He turned the pages, remembering the events that had happened around three years ago.

There was a picture of Lizzy's first Halloween, Blaine had found a shop that sold Pokemon costumes and had bought a bunch of them. That whole Halloween was spent with Blaine dressing up Lizzy in multiple Pokemon costumes. Kurt rolled his eyes at the memory, Blaine had dressed up as Ash and forced Kurt to take pictures as Lizzy sat on his lap; dressed as a Pikachu, dressed as Charmander, Venonat, Eevee and way more.

He flicked through more pages. Looking at pictures from Lizzy's first Christmas (wearing an Elf costume), Thanksgiving (dressed as a Turkey) and to a photo where she was dressed as a princess, which was taken around the time where she'd gotten the hang of walking. The photo showed her wearing a tiara and running towards Kurt, who was holding her teddy and making it dance.

Kurt smiled and turned to the last page of the album, and looked at the last couple of pictures.

One was a picture of him and Blaine with Lizzy saddled on Blaine's lap, happily smiling at the camera. However, Kurt and Blaine were both sound asleep. Kurt leaning on Blaine's shoulder while Blaine leant on the top of Kurt's head.

But, Kurt's favourite photo was the last one.

Lizzy must have been about six or seven months at the time. Her pudgy little face relaxed and blank as she slept. Behind her, was Kurt who was spooned against Blaine's chest.

Kurt chuckled. Puckerman had sent him the picture, hoping to use it as blackmail; he threatened to put it on the internet. Apparently, he had took the picture the first weekend that they went to his dads after they got Lizzy.

Unfortunately for Puck, by the time he'd sent Kurt the picture in the mail, Kurt and Blaine had just gotten together. If anything, Kurt found it hilarious. Puck had nothing on him.

Looking at the picture, Kurt could hardly believe that he and Blaine weren't together -they looked like the perfect family, even though nothing was official back then; Lizzy wasn't legally theirs and Kurt and Blaine were best friends who'd made a stupid, drunken decision -a decision that ironically was the best thing they'd ever done.

Kurt shut the album, gently packing it away, into the box.

They weren't moving for another couple months, but Kurt felt the need to pack away the smaller items that weren't going to be desperately needed within the next few weeks, so they could save time when it finally got to the big day.

He closed the box and stood up, hearing the tell-tale clicking noise of the door unlocking.

Kurt prepared himself for what, he knew, was about to happen as the more drifted open.

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl with brown hair that was put into neat bunches ran up and catapulted herself into Kurts arms.

"Hey, Lizzy!" he said, hoisting her onto his hip, "Did you have a good time at the park?"

"Yes!"

"She, Tara and Adam went on that merry-go-round thingy. Adam fell off and grazed his elbow." Blaine said, walking up to them and kissing Kurt in greeting.

Tara and Adam were Blaine's sisters' kids. Shortly after having them, she and he new husband, Kyle, moved to New York to start again and be closer to Blaine, Kurt and Lizzy.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked, putting Elizabeth down, "Where's Kate and the kids?"

"He's fine, and they're on their way u-"

"UNCLE KURTIE!" squealed Tara, sprinting to him. She had pretty, long blonde hair like her dad, Kate's husband -Kyle, and blue eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Tara." Kurt smiled as Tara tackle hugged his leg. "Did you have a nice time at the park?" he said, stroking her hair.

Tara nodded. "My brudder hurt his arm, err- here!" she pointed to her elbow.

"Did he now?" Tara nodded again, "Where is he? And where's your mommy?"

"We're right here, Kurt." said Kate, walking into the apartment, carrying a small, three year old boy with slightly swollen eyes from crying and a large plaster on his elbow.

"Hey." Kurt said, going over and giving Kate a hug. He turned to Adam, "I heard you hurt yourself. Let me see." Adam lifted his arm, giving Kurt a closer look. "Aww that looks like it hurts." Adam sniffed, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck and hiding in her shoulder.

"He's just feeling sorry for himself," Kate explained, "aren't you, baby?" he kissed her sons' head.

"Bless him."

Kurt went into the kitchen, collecting three chocolate bars before going back into the living room. He walked up behind Blaine, who was sitting crossed-legged on the floor and playing dolls with the girls'. He gave Blaine two of the bars to give to his daughter and niece, and went back over to Kate and Adam.

Kurt gently nudged the little boys shoulder, "Adam," he said softly, offering the chocolate.

Adam, his wavy, black hair hanging loosely on his forehead, eyed the chocolate bar and reached out, wrapping his hand around it.

"Do I get a smile?" asked Kurt. In return, a huge smile broke across Adam's face, "There we go."

"Now, Adam, what do you say?" said Kate.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said, quietly.

"Your welcome, little man. Come and give me hug." Adam put his arms around Kurts shoulders as his mom transferred him into his uncles arms. "Thank you." Kurt put him down, "Now go and play."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" called Elizabeth from her room (Blaine's old room)<p>

"What?"

"Not you, Daddy. _Other_ Daddy," she called back, sounding frustrated.

"Kurt! Lizzy wants you!" Blaine called into the kitchen.

"Coming, Lizzy!" Kurt said, going into his daughters room.

The twin three year olds and the three-and-a-half year old had vacated to Lizzy's room once they'd finished playing with Lizzy's dolls. Blaine and Kate were watching TV while Kurt claimed he was going to start cooking dinner.

A few short minutes later, Kurt exited Elizabeths room, a large, shallow box of coloured pencils in his hand.

"What did she want?" asked Blaine, looking at his boyfriend as he put the coloured pencils on the coffee table.

"Nothing big." Kurt answered, pecking Blaine on the lips, "She just wanted me to help her find her pencils and bring them in here so they could all colour."

All three children came into the living room, each carrying a small pile of paper. They set up camp on the coffee table and started drawing.

"Anyways," Kurt continued, "if anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen," and off he went.

Kurt hummed softly as he sliced the vegetables on the chopping board.

He felt familiar, strong arms wrap around his waist. Smiling, he leant back into the embrace and tilted his head, allowing Blaine's soft lips to gently trace his neck.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

"Hi." Kurt replied, turning his head and sharing a long kiss with his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips once more. "Need any help here?"

"You could help me finish chopping these vegetables?"

"Okay."

They chopped in silence for a short while before Blaine brought up the small issue that had been on both of their minds over the last week or so.

"Kurt, lately I've noticed Lizzy's been getting a little frustrated." he enquired, "And I think it's because, to her, we're both called 'Daddy'."

"I've noticed that, too." Kurt agreed, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I was thinking…maybe one of us could change to 'Papa'." Kurt made a small noise of disapproval, "What?"

"I just don't like the name 'Papa'." Kurt explained, "I think it's used better on, say, Grandpa's, but not for Dads."

"Okay, erm…you got any ideas?"

Kurt smirked, "I think I have a little idea."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, a little cautiously.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt winked, swiping the remainder of the freshly cut vegetables into the pan to boil. "Come on," Kurt took Blaine's hand, "let's save Kate from the army of three year olds."

* * *

><p>"Aww, a panda. Well done, Lizzy! It's beautiful!" Kurt cheered, examining the masterpiece his daughter had given him. "Look at this, Blaine," he said, handing the drawing to Blaine.<p>

"Ooh, that's so pretty!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to put this on the fridge, okay?" Blaine kissed Lizzy, who was now sitting on Kurt's lap, on the forehead and stood up. "Oh! While I'm up, do you two want some coffee?" he asked Kate and Kurt. They both nodded, and said a quick 'Thank you'.

"Daddy," Lizzy piped, "can I have some juice, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Blaine said, "Tara, Adam, do want some juice, too?"

"Yes, please, Uncle Blaine." Tara smiled, sweetly.

"Adam?" Blaine asked again. Adam shook his head. "No? You sure?" the little boy nodded in response. "Okay, then." Blaine said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Minutes later, Blaine returned from the kitchen, a tray in his hands, carrying the mugs and plastic cups filled with everyone's drinks.

He knelt down and let Tara take her drink before letting Kurt and Kate take their coffees. Finally, Blaine handed Lizzy her juice, placing the tray on her abandoned spot on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Hobbit!" Lizzy smirked, taking a sip. Her sentence causing her Auntie Kate to nearly choke on her gulp of coffee in surprise as she tried not to laugh.

"Your welco- wait!" Blaine's eyes went wide, "What did you just call me?"

"_Hobbit!_" Lizzy giggled, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Hobb- KURT!" Blaine accused.

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out into loud cackles.

"You put her up to that!"

Kurts joyous laughter died down, "I did not!" he said, overdramatically.

"Yes you did, Daddy!" Lizzy claimed innocently, before Kurt abruptly shushed her, his hand suddenly covering her mouth.

"What did you say, Lizzy?" asked Blaine, needing to hear it again.

Lizzy mumbled from beneath Kurt's hand.

"Nothing," Kurt answered. Lizzy pushed his hand off her mouth.

Blaine waved him off, "Did your other daddy tell you to call me 'hobbit'?"

"Ohh, you're busted now, Kurt…" Kate teased.

"Yes, Daddy!" Lizzy smiled.

"I knew it!" Blaine laughed, "Oh my god, _Why!_ " Blaine leant back against on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That was your big 'Daddy-Daddy' solution, wasn't it?" Kurt nodded and grinned, Blaine laughed again. "How did I not see that coming?" Blaine asked himself. "Oh, no."

It was quiet for a small moment.

Blaine sighed, "Three years. We managed three _years_ without that name coming up… I should've known it wouldn't last!"

"Aww, poor Blaine." Kurt pouted playfully, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Lizzy crawled into Blaine's lap, giving him a small cuddle and calmly letting him know that she loved him, even if he was a hobbit. Which, in Blaine's opinion, was always a nice thing to hear from his daughter, who probably wasn't sure what exactly a hobbit was.

Lizzy finished her juice and passed her empty cup to Blaine, who put it onto the floor for the time being.

Kurt took another sip of his coffee, Lizzy eyed it curiously.

"Daddy?" she asked, "Can I try some?" she motioned to the mug.

Kurt swallowed his mouthful and looked at Lizzy, then back to his coffee mug.

"Sure." he smiled softly, "But I don't think you're going to like it." he said, passing it to her. Lizzy was about to take a huge gulp, when Kurt stopped her, putting his finger on the brim. "Careful!" he warned, "Blow on it first, sweetie, it's still a little hot. You don't want to burn your mouth."

Elizabeth nodded and blew into the cup, causing a small puff of steam to float away.

She took a small sip.

Lizzy squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in her lips, crinkling her nose in detest. Her face resembled one of an infant who had just tried eating a lemon. The three adults laughed at her as she blindly gave Kurt his coffee back.

"Too strong, honey?" Blaine asked, sympathetically.

Lizzy nodded, smacking her lips together and sticking her tongue out. "Ew." she stated.

"I'll get you some more juice."

* * *

><p>Kurt piled the dirty dishes into the sink. Dinner had come and gone, Blaine and Kate were still in the living room. Adam was nearly falling asleep on Kates shoulder with his sister right beside him, talking to Lizzy, who was on Blaines lap.<p>

At least, that's how it was before Kurt went into the kitchen.

Kurt turned around upon hearing little footsteps approaching him. It was Lizzy.

She looked up at him with her big, beautiful green-hazel eyes and said-

"Porthlain."

"What?" Kurt asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"_Por_thlain." she repeated.

Kurt raised and eyebrow in confusion; he wasn't sure what she was trying to say. He knelt down to her height. "Say that again, sweetie."

"Porthlain!" she said, louder.

"Porthlain?" the cogs were turning in Kurt's head, "OH! -_Porcelain!_" Kurt rested his head in his hand and chuckled. "BLAINE!"

"Yes, _dear._" Blaine mocked, his head popping out from the kitchen door frame, a smug grin on his face.

Kurt stood up, lifting a little, confused Lizzy onto his hip, "Porcelain, really?"

"Yep." Kurt rolled his eyes, "What? You started it!"

"I guess I deserved that…"

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine dramatically placed his hand on his chest, "What's a hobbit to _do_ without it's porcelain doll!" he pouted.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "You're a dork," he sighed.

"I know." Blaine said, walking towards him and kissing him softly on the lips, "But you love me."

"I do." They kissed again.

Lizzy shot a puzzled look between the two of them.

"Daddy, what does porthlain mean?"

* * *

><p>Tara yawned, the outdoor sky growing darker and darker as she lay here head on her moms chest. Kate wrapped her arm around her daughter as she snuggled in more.<p>

"We should get going, before I have drive two sleeping children home." she said, sitting up and instructing Tara to get her and Adams shoes.

"No!" Lizzy protested, "Don't leave!"

"I'm sorry Lizzy, darling, but I have to put these two to bed." Kate explained, putting a sleeping Adams shoes on.

Lizzy pouted, and turned to Blaine, "Daddy, can't they stay here for the night?"

"No, sweetie," Blaine said, threading his fingers through her hair, "we've got nowhere for them all to sleep! And I'm sure they don't want to sleep on the cold floor."

"Can I stay over at their house then?" Lizzy asked, hopefully.

Blaine glanced at Kate, his eyes asking her if that was okay. Kate nodded in return. Blaine then glanced at Kurt, they smiled at each other. "Of course you can."

Lizzy gasped in happy surprise, "_Really, _Daddy?"

"Yes! Now go pack your jammies."

Lizzy wasted no time running to her room and disappearing from sight.

"Porthlain!" she called, causing Blaine to snigger in his boyfriends direction and getting a glare in return. "Can you get my toof-brush, please?"

"Yeah, just a minute!" Kurt said, going into the bathroom, but not before mouthing "That's _your_ fault!" to Blaine.

"Hobbit! I can't reach my backpack!" Lizzy cried.

"HAHA! She called you 'hobbit'!" Kurt stage whispered.

"Shut up, _Porcelain!_" Blaine returned, going into Lizzy's room.

Soon, Lizzy was jogging out of her room, her small backpack bouncing up and down as she went.

"You ready?" Kate asked her. Lizzy nodded eagerly.

"I just need to put my shoes on." she said, fetching her trainers and slipping her feet inside, "Daddy, can you tie my laces?" Kurt knelt down and tied her laces, "Thank you."

Blaine hugged his sister, "I'll bring her back around lunchtime, okay?" she told him.

Blaine nodded, "That's fine." he brushed Adams hair back as he slept in Kates arms before kneeling down to hug his niece and, finally, Lizzy "Be a good girl for your Auntie Kate and Uncle Kyle."

"I'm _always _a good girl!" Lizzy replied cheekily.

Blaine smiled, "Of course you are," he kissed her cheek and stepped back, allowing Kurt to hug and bid everyone goodnight.

Lizzy took a hold of her cousins hand, as they exited the apartment.

"Bye, Hobbit! Bye, Porcelain!" she said happily, shutting the door.

Kurt groaned in dread, "We're never going to be able to shake those nick-names now, are we?"

"Probably not." Blaine answered shortly, draping his arm over Kurts shoulders, "You only have yourself to blame."

"Me?" Kurt scoffed, "She would've let it go if you decided to just brush it off instead of getting revenge!"

"Den_i_al!" Blaine sang, receiving a light smack to the chest before being pulled into a kiss. Blaine pulled Kurt in closer, deepening the kiss and lightly caressing Kurts cheek and feeling Kurt gently weave his fingers into his curls. "So, we're home alone tonight." Blaine winked.

"Really?" Kurt sighed, "I never noticed," he smirked, "What_ever_, will we do?"

"I think I've got a good idea." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. He moaned softly as Kurts tongue brushed his lower lip.

Kurt pulled away, causing Blaine to pout in protest, "I know what we could do!" Kurt teased, runnig his hand up Blaine's chest, "We could…pack more things away."

"Ooh, _sexy._" Blaine chuckled.

"Just think, in a couple months, we'll be out of this apartment, and into that house." Kurt said, playing with the collar of Blaines shirt.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, his hands resting on Kurt's hips.

"We'll have a garden, for the kids' to play in."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgment as he felt Kurts hands trace down his chest and around his waist.

"A bigger bedroom." Kurt said flirtatiously, moving his hands down to Blaine's ass.

"Oh!" Blaine said upon feeling added pressure on his cheeks.

"Guestrooms-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips landing on his.

After a moment, they mutually broke the kiss. Kurt smiled and looked down, "And maybe…" he said, two of his fingers tiptoeing their way to Blaines shoulder, "we could have another baby."

"No," he heard Blaine say.

"What?" Kurt looked up, startled at the bluntness of the answer.

"No." Blaine repeated, his hands falling off Kurts hips.

Kurt stepped away from Blaine, getting a little defensive, "Why?"

"I don't want another baby."

"Why not?" Kurt said darkly.

"Well, I do." Blaine corrected himself, "But, that's not going to happen unless-"

"Unless _what!_" Kurt all but snapped.

"You marry me." Blaine stated simply.

Kurt opened his mouth, a fast retort on the tip of his tongue. He closed his mouth again, realizing what Blaine had just said, "W- what?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

Blaine chuckled, sinking down onto one knee.

"Oh my god! Are you proposing?" Kurt squeaked.

"No, I'm down here for my own health." Blaine said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box.

"You're _so_ romantic." Kurt giggled, taking deep breaths, willing himself to calm down.

"I was going to take you to dinner, but, I'm sorry, I couldn't wait. So-" Blaine cleared his throat, looking up at Kurt, "Kurt Hummel, I love you so much. And I would love for you to be my husband; to raise Lizzy with, and however many more babies there are to come. Kurt Hummel. Will you marry me?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and straightened his posture, "No," he said with a straight face.

Blaines eyes went wide, his heart beating frantically in his chest, "What?!"

A smile broke across Kurt's face as he started to laugh.

"OF COURSE I WILL! IDIOT!" he declared, pouncing on top of Blaine, leaving them both lying on the floor.

Blaine sat up, sighing in relief, "You scared me so much there!"

"Yeah? Well," Kurt sat up too, "you scared me with the no-more-kids thing! I damn near had a heart attack!"

Blaine laughed, "Okay! Truce," he said, sliding the ring onto Kurt's finger.

Kurt admired the gleaming white-gold, diamond ring on his left hand. "Oh, it's beautiful!" he sighed, turning back to Blaine, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Before Blaine could say anything in return, Kurt pinned his shoulders to the floor and attacked his lips with his own. Their kisses growing more heated and erratic.

Blaine gently pushed on Kurts chest and leant back on his elbows, "Should we take this to the bedroom?" he said huskily, his pupils dilated.

"No time for that." Kurt breathed, pinning Blaine again, decorating his neck with kisses.

"I love you," gasped Blaine.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too," he whispered, kissing him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's the Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews = eternal love! :D**

**Okay so, someone has asked me about a sequel for this story. Honestly, I don't have any good ideas for a sequel. If I did, I would probably do it. So here's what I'm proposing:**

**If you want, my beautiful followers, you can suggest a storyline you would want a sequel to follow.**

**If I don't end up writing a sequel, I'm always open for suggestions, if any of you want me to write a one-shot or two :D**

**Thank you, so much for all the support you guys have given me :)  
><strong>

**My tumblr:** Kitalene


End file.
